


Rewind

by quarterbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Britney Spears once said: mama i'm in love with a criminal, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterbaek/pseuds/quarterbaek
Summary: Após um erro desconhecido e inesperado, os pais de Kyungsoo, importantes cientistas que estudam sobre deslocamento espaço-temporal, acabam presos no ano de 1940.Do Kyungsoo é um pré-universitário com poucos amigos, nenhuma experiência científica e uma grande missão: retornar para o passado, encontrar seus pais e voltar para casa em segurança. Mas viajar no tempo e resgatar sua família pode ser muito mais complicado do que ele esperava, principalmente quando Kim Jongin, um ator iniciante com ar rebelde e um trapaceiro profissional, cruza o seu caminho.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 70
Kudos: 46
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> **Plot: #127**
> 
> Oi, pessoinhas! Tudo bem?  
> Quero agradecer ao pessoal do EXOlipse por promover esse fest incrível, super lindo e bem organizado; à Eddi que me ouviu choramingar sobre essa história sem parar; à pessoa que doou esse plot e à minha beta por ter revisado e por ter sido a primeira a descobrir como essa aventura termina. Não vou falar muito pra não revelar nada (vocês que lutem).
> 
>  **Aviso:** Como 90% dos lugares dessa história foram pautados em referências reais, algumas palavras possuem link externo com fotos ilustrativas, pra quem tiver interesse. Vou deixar a pasta completa lá no final também. 
> 
> **Playlist:** [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jMK8Q7Gkx7cf7z2BXwuWj?si=m_0eeEnvRqu2pj1cqyp96A)

Do Kyungsoo tinha um segredo.

Ele não era o herói de uma famosa profecia, uma celebridade misteriosa da internet e nem podia levitar objetos com a força da mente. Ele não podia salvar o mundo usando uma tanguinha vermelha, lutar contra monstros de uma dimensão invertida e muito menos evitar um acidente de trem com superpoderes aracnídeos. Nada disso. O negócio era bem mais embaixo. Literalmente. Afinal, nem todos os garotos da sua idade têm um laboratório secreto no porão de casa.

Enquanto seus colegas estavam queimando os neurônios fazendo cursinho para o vestibular, frequentando dezenas de encontros às cegas, indo a festas universitárias e levando garotas ao cinema, Kyungsoo estava estudando Princípios da Dilatação do Tempo e as Teorias da Relatividade de Einstein. Coisinha básica. O tipo de coisa que seus pais cientistas discutiriam no café da manhã enquanto bebiam cappuccino.

Isso, claro, se eles ainda estivessem aqui.

Ser filho de dois astrofísicos geniais tinha lá suas vantagens e desvantagens. Por exemplo:

  1. Eles podiam criar uma Máquina do Tempo capaz de levá-los até uma época antiga da história da Coreia. (Muito incrível e impressionante, com certeza).
  2. Eles podiam ficar presos no ano de 1940 e nunca mais voltar. (Não tão incrível assim).



Kyungsoo, filho único do casal, teve que enfrentar alguns maus bocados no último ano do ensino médio. Com a promessa de que seria uma viagem rápida de ida e volta — “Pelo bem da pesquisa,” eles diziam —, seus pais embarcaram no segundo (e último) salto no tempo de suas vidas. Depois de trinta dias sem retorno, o garoto passou os seis meses seguintes acreditando que seus pais haviam morrido em algum lugar do período colonial.

Ele passava as tardes sentado no porão, assistindo aos vídeos dos experimentos e ouvindo a voz deles nos extensos arquivos de áudio sobre o andamento dos projetos científicos. Às vezes, ele abria a maleta de couro repleta de selos postais que sua mãe colecionava, sentindo falta da sua obsessão por coisas antigas e abraçando-se às memórias que ela deixara para trás até não ter mais lágrimas para chorar. Kyungsoo amaldiçoou Einstein, Hawking, Gödel, Newton e todas as gerações de cientistas que conhecia por terem incentivado seus pais a estudarem sobre o assunto.

No início de 2018, porém, uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Uma noite, enquanto limpava a coleção de antiguidades da sua mãe no porão, Kyungsoo recebeu uma mensagem em Código Morse no antigo telégrafo elétrico. Os ruídos entrecortados se repetiram por três vezes antes que ele corresse até o aparelho, um caderno e uma caneta já em mãos, para anotar a sequência de pontos e traços.

[ -. --- ... / . ... - .- -- --- ... / .- --.- ..- .. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L73c9CCeU1327EcD8uUnGZyvWBhsXh3v/view?usp=sharing)

Com o coração disparado, ele se permitiu escorregar até o chão gelado, os dedos trêmulos e atrapalhados escrevendo letra por letra à medida que ele traduzia o código. Ali, na meia-luz esbranquiçada do laboratório secreto abandonado, Kyungsoo recuperou a esperança que antes parecia estar perdida.

— Eles... estão vivos — ele disse a si mesmo, encarando a mensagem escrita na folha de papel. Uma, duas, três vezes. Até que a realidade o atingisse por inteiro e lágrimas manchassem as palavras rabiscadas às pressas no caderno.

_Nós estamos aqui._

Eles ainda estavam lá, presos em algum ponto do espaço-tempo.

E Kyungsoo era a única pessoa que podia trazê-los de volta.

◀◀◀

As mensagens enviadas pelo telégrafo voltaram a se repetir nos meses seguintes. Kyungsoo detectou facilmente o padrão. Elas chegavam sempre numa quinta-feira à noite, pontualmente às 20h, e cada novo código era transmitido três vezes em intervalos de quinze minutos. Ele quase podia ver sua mãe contando os segundos em seu relógio de pulso prateado.

Na maior parte das vezes, os códigos traziam frases curtas e simples, como “Fique saudável” ou “Coma vegetais”. Aquele era o jeito de seus pais dizerem que ainda estavam vivos e zelando por ele de algum lugar. Para Kyungsoo, era mais do que suficiente.

As tardes repletas de memórias e lágrimas foram substituídas por noites em claro sentado à pequena escrivaninha de mogno áspera e corroída pelo tempo, que pertencia àquele porão muito antes de terem se mudado para lá. Ele se sentava diante de pastas pesadas, calhamaços infinitos de pesquisas científicas e dos diários já empoeirados do pai, cercado por fios elétricos coloridos, parafusos soltos e dos restos de chapas de aço que sua mãe nunca tivera tempo de organizar.

Kyungsoo não era o melhor aluno de Física ou Matemática do colégio, e muito menos costumava se interessar pelas DR’s envolvendo nomes como Tesla e Heisenberg durante o jantar, mas estudar todas aquelas fórmulas e artigos científicos parecia mais fácil agora que ele tinha uma missão pela frente. Comer seus salgadinhos preferidos enquanto assistia a documentários no YouTube também ajudava.

Ele trabalhava na loja de conveniência mais próxima durante o dia e se aboletava no porão durante a noite, esparramado pelo chão com dezenas de livros em língua estrangeira, canetas marca-texto e um caderninho de anotações. Kyungsoo sentia que estava perto de desvendar a pesquisa secreta dos pais. Tão, tão perto. Até que, no ano seguinte, suas esperanças despencaram novamente.

Em março de 2019, as transmissões pontuais das mensagens em Código Morse desapareceram.

Mesmo com o coração dolorido, Kyungsoo continuou seus estudos. Ele tinha ido longe demais para desistir agora. O rapaz teve certo êxito em ignorar as ligações do melhor amigo, Byun Baekhyun, convidando-o para sair, e todas as mensagens carregadas de figurinhas dramáticas no chat de ex-alunos do Colégio Kyunggi. Enquanto seus amigos manchavam o histórico do notebook com sites pornôs, Kyungsoo baixava livros do Stephen Hawking clandestinamente.

Quando se sentiu pronto para finalmente trabalhar na Máquina do Tempo — que o pai preferia chamar de _Projeto de Deslocamento Espaço-Temporal_ —, ele percebeu que nem mesmo toda a carga teórica que havia aprendido em meses poderia ajudá-lo.

Ele vira a máquina funcionando apenas uma vez em sua vida. Sua mãe sempre fazia o máximo para mantê-lo afastado do porão, ao contrário de seu pai, que gostava de levá-lo escondido lá para baixo sempre que eram deixados sozinhos. Kyungsoo nunca levou muito a sério.

Ele se lembrava de ficar sentado na mesa sob as luzes fortes, balançando os pés com impaciência e ouvindo seu pai tagarelar sobre seu novo projeto — uma confusão de fios coloridos, luzes azuladas e tubos transparentes que, segundo ele, poderia transportá-lo a qualquer lugar da história do mundo.

Naquela época, ele só fingia estar interessado nos trabalhos do pai para que ele o deixasse jogar videogame ou comer salgadinhos depois do jantar. Ele nunca imaginou que um dia estaria trancafiado no porão de casa, tentando desvendar o que dera errado com a tal Máquina do Tempo. 

Três meses depois, enquanto realizava o quinto experimento malsucedido no laboratório dos pais, ele recebeu outro código no telégrafo. Mas algo parecia errado. A transmissão chegou às 20h03 e só se repetiu duas vezes, com um intervalo desregulado de pouco mais de dez minutos entre elas. A mensagem também era totalmente diferente daquelas enviadas anteriormente.

_É preciso que o tesouro da sabedoria tenha o coração grande e corajoso._

Talvez seus pais estivessem tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa. Era quase como se quisessem alertar Kyungsoo e incentivá-lo a viajar para o passado o mais rápido possível.

Talvez eles estivessem correndo perigo.

O garoto encarou a máquina sobre a mesa do laboratório, com fios soltos fumegantes, chapas de aço carbonizadas e com o vidro do relógio atômico trincado.

Kyungsoo não tinha muito tempo.

◀◀◀

Entre uma pausa e outra de seu macarrão instantâneo picante, Kyungsoo encarou o painel metálico já envelhecido na parede oposta. Havia pelo menos dezenas — talvez centenas — de ferramentas e quinquilharias penduradas na estrutura fosca, além de diversos aparelhos elétricos antigos nas prateleiras de madeira. Rádios, walkie-talkies, televisões de tubo, telefones de disco, vitrolas e celulares quase pré-históricos.

Sua mãe gostava de colecionar antiguidades. Seu pai gostava de fazer experimentos com elas.

Ele pegou as ferramentas necessárias para seu próximo teste, além de capacitores e resistores novos. Segundo as fórmulas das anotações de seu pai, ele também precisaria de uma placa de vídeo potente, fusíveis e cabos de força. Kyungsoo praticamente corria, eufórico, andando de um lado a outro sob a luz quase esverdeada do porão, cercado de papéis, fórmulas e do cheiro de metal fundido misturado ao aroma familiar do caldo do macarrão.

O garoto pegou o celular em cima da mesa e digitou às pressas o número do melhor amigo. Ele tinha uma ideia. E, dessa vez, sentia que o experimento poderia realmente dar certo. Seu sucesso agora dependia do pior _digital influencer_ que ele conhecia.

— Ei, Baekhyun! — ele cumprimentou meio esbaforido, ao mesmo tempo em que adicionava “Acopladores” à sua lista de itens necessários. — Quanto você quer pelo CPU do seu antigo computador?

Kyungsoo apoiou a caneta sobre o item “Placa de vídeo potente” anotado na folha do caderno, prestes a riscá-lo. Ele nunca imaginou que a carreira curta e malsucedida de Byun Baekhyun como um youtuber _gamer_ fosse ser tão útil algum dia. Valeu mesmo, League of Legends.

— Ah, não — o amigo disse, dramático. — Você está ficando tanto tempo enfurnado em casa que agora está até fazendo piadas.

— Eu tô falando sério, Baek. É um caso de vida ou morte.

— Da última vez que você disse isso, você precisava da minha ajuda pra tirar uma aranha do box do seu banheiro.

Kyungsoo inconscientemente estufou o peito.

— Aranhas são perigosas!

— Ela tinha menos de um centímetro! — ele retrucou.

O rapaz apoiou a testa em uma mão, exausto.

— Baekhyun, eu juro por Deus... se você não me ajudar agora, eu vou fazer da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno.

Ele ouviu uma risadinha do outro lado da linha.

— Tá, mas e como é que eu vou notar a diferença?

— Minha casa em quinze minutos — ele decretou, muito sério, ignorando o humor ácido do amigo. — E traga o seu maldito CPU.

Baekhyun chegou cinco minutos atrasado, como sempre. Ele entrou carregando uma mochila grande e pesada, usando um boné vermelho e camisetas Privé Alliance três vezes maiores do que o seu tamanho. Desmoronou no sofá da sala, ofegando e com a franja molhada, como se andar um quarteirão de distância fosse equivalente a uma maratona.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Kyungsoo pegou um copo de água gelada sem que Baekhyun tivesse que pedir primeiro. Não queria que o melhor amigo morresse no seu sofá logo agora que ele precisava se dedicar à sua missão de resgate. Ele não tinha tempo para se livrar do corpo.

— O pessoal perguntou de você da última vez que a gente foi no fliperama — Baekhyun comentou, esticando as pernas para cima do estofado e apoiando o copo gelado no pescoço. — O Sehun, aquele ingrato… Ele passou seu recorde no G-Lock Air Battle, acredita? Você precisa voltar lá e dar um jeito nisso. Aliás, você vai achar que eu estou mentindo, mas a Minhee… Você conhece Kim Minhee, né, Soo? Aquela garota com olhinhos de gato, sabe? Cara, eu não imaginava que ela fosse tão boa no Mortal Kombat. Ou era Street Fighter? Tenho quase certeza de que era Mortal Kombat. Não é esse que tem aquele ninja de azul?

Baekhyun sempre foi um tremendo tagarela. Kyungsoo sabia disso. Ele estava acostumado a ouvi-lo disparar uma frase atrás da outra, sempre colocando as fofocas em dia sem que ele precisasse sequer perguntar. Meses atrás, em um fim de semana comum, ele teria acertado seu melhor amigo com o controle da TV ou arremessado uma almofada em seu rosto para ele calar a boca, e depois chamá-lo para jogar no seu Xbox 360.

Mas, naquele dia, algo parecia diferente. Kyungsoo apenas deixou que ele falasse, se sentindo estranhamente melancólico ao observar Baekhyun deitado em seu sofá. Essa era uma cena comum nos tempos de colégio. Se sua viagem no tempo desse errado, ele não sabia se um dia poderia ver aquilo de novo.

Se dois astrofísicos importantes como seus pais não conseguiram voltar em segurança, como um rapaz de vinte e um anos como ele poderia?

— ...e a gente _precisa_ marcar um rolê com o povo do colégio, entende? Você não pode deixar seu recorde ir por água abaixo assim. É o que eu sempre digo: você precisa deixar sua marca no mundo. E eu sei que você disse que ainda não decidiu fazer faculdade, mas você pelo menos precisa sair um pouco mais e...

— Tudo bem — Kyungsoo concordou, interrompendo o monólogo. — Você tem razão, Baek. Vamos marcar alguma coisa. Você pode me encontrar aqui no terceiro domingo de junho, no horário de sempre? Eu vou te contar tudo, eu juro. E também vou te mostrar o porão.

A palavra “porão” despertou um desejo adormecido por anos dentro de Baekhyun. Ele se levantou depressa, as sobrancelhas erguidas e as orelhas quase abanando. Metade do copo de água caiu sobre a sua camiseta, mas ele não parecia se importar.

— Você vai _finalmente_ me mostrar o tal porão secreto? Meu Deus, Kyungsoo. Você não tá brincando comigo, né? Se você furar…

— Eu não vou furar — ele prometeu. — Vamos nos encontrar...

 _Quando eu voltar_ , ele pensou. _Se eu voltar._

 _Não._ Ele sorriu para o melhor amigo, sentindo seu peito se encher de esperança. _Eu tenho que voltar._

◀◀◀

_“Por que você tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria construir uma máquina do tempo?”, Kyungsoo pergunta em uma tarde nublada de 2014._

_O pai apenas sorri, bondoso. Ele parece orgulhoso, e Kyungsoo gosta de vê-lo com esse olhar brilhante._

_Ele e seu pai se sentam sobre o tapete no porão, uma infinidade de ferramentas ao redor deles. Um Kyungsoo de quinze anos, com um boné azul-escuro e pernas cruzadas, ajeita os óculos no rosto, observando curiosamente enquanto o homem mais velho tira uma fotografia antiga de dentro do seu caderno de anotações. Está um pouco suja, amassada e amarelada, com uma qualidade inferior àquelas que as câmeras da sua época são capazes de capturar, mas, apesar de pouco nítidos, ele reconhece os rostos de seu pai e de sua mãe entre os desconhecidos na imagem._

_“Porque eu já construí,” ele diz, apontando para a foto._

_Não foi aquela foto que começou tudo, mas foi quando eles tiveram certeza. O início tinha alguma coisa a ver com uma mensagem misteriosa que, de alguma forma, fora enviada de uma época antiga até os tempos atuais. Kyungsoo não sabia como, e seu pai também não sabia bem explicar, mas ele tinha certeza de que a viagem espaço-temporal era possível e que eles estavam perto de viajar para o passado — porque, afinal, eles já tinham feito isso em algum lugar do futuro. A fotografia estava lá para provar._

_A mãe de Kyungsoo abre a porta e entra, furiosa, quase batendo os pés._

_“Quantas vezes eu já disse para não trazer o Kyungsoo aqui pra baixo? Você nunca entende, né? Os experimentos são perigosos. Precisamos manter sigilo por enquanto.”_

_Ele balança a mão, em um gesto para tentar amenizar a situação e evitar uma briga._

_“É a última vez, última vez. Eu prometo.”_

_Kyungsoo sorri, porque seu pai sempre faz a mesma promessa._

_Ele nunca cumpre._

◀◀◀

Uma semana mais tarde, Kyungsoo tinha tudo pronto para finalmente encarar a sua jornada através do tempo. Trocou os fios queimados, os capacitores estragados e elevou os níveis de energia para garantir um retorno estável e seguro. Ele até fez alguns experimentos com um _action figure_ do Tyrion Lannister — seu personagem preferido de _Game of Thrones_ — e, na última delas, ele conseguiu enviar o bonequinho colecionável para três dias antes no espaço-tempo e trazê-lo de volta uma hora depois no futuro. O garoto registrou com a câmera do celular quando a energia eletromagnética fez os parafusos sobre a mesa estremecerem.

Agora, ele só podia esperar que desse certo quando ele ajustasse o temporizador para 80 anos no passado.

Por sorte, os diários de seu pai tinham diversas anotações úteis sobre viagens no tempo. Afinal, ele mesmo já havia viajado duas vezes através da máquina. Segundo os estudos e do diagrama desenhado por ele, seu Projeto de Deslocamento Espaço-Temporal podia transportá-lo para um ponto específico e trazê-lo de volta até o ponto de partida, mas nunca de um ponto do passado através de outro. Era como múltiplos buracos de minhoca no espaço, onde os pontos temporais se ligavam como túneis. Cada viagem criava um buraco diferente e, consequentemente, um novo túnel de acesso.

Os diários também contavam com um _checklist_ detalhado de normas e itens úteis para levar numa viagem do tempo. Kyungsoo seguiu essa lista, colocando na mochila tudo o que precisava para sobreviver durante o período colonial. Seguindo as instruções, ele também trocou o dinheiro que tinha guardado por moedas e cédulas antigas em uma loja de penhores — metade em _wons_ , metade em _ienes_.

O último item, e talvez o mais importante, era uma foto já envelhecida pelo tempo que mostrava seus pais junto a um grupo de jovens e adultos, todos abraçados uns aos outros pelos ombros e sorrindo para a foto. A inscrição na parte de trás dizia que a fotografia fora tirada em 15 de maio de 1943. O lugar não era familiar. Parecia ser um ambiente fechado, com paredes escuras de madeira e quadros nada nítidos ao fundo. Mas, ao menos, Kyungsoo tinha uma pista.

15 de maio de 1943. Uma sala com paredes de madeira.

Se ele viajasse para essa data, podia achar seus pais se encontrasse o tal lugar.

Com tudo preparado, ele pegou a mochila, ajustou o temporizador para as datas de início e de término, no dia 15 de junho de 1943 às 20h. Ele tinha quatro semanas. Quatro semanas para encontrar os pais e levá-los para o porão em segurança até a data em que a máquina os traria de volta. Eles precisavam estar no mesmo local e horário do ponto de partida inicial, ou ficariam presos para sempre nos anos 40.

Quando ligou o interruptor da máquina, Kyungsoo sentiu os pelos dos braços eriçarem. A carga de energia necessária para transportar uma pessoa para 80 anos antes no espaço-tempo era muito maior do que a energia usada para levar a miniatura de Tyrion Lannister para três dias no passado. Ele pôde sentir a diferença quando os parafusos, em vez de apenas estremecerem sobre a mesa, passaram a flutuar a alguns centímetros dela.

Assim que a máquina começou a funcionar, com os discos girando e o hidrogênio sendo bombeado pelos tubos, a atmosfera pareceu ficar cada vez mais sobrecarregada. As partículas de poeira se ergueram com a força eletromagnética, assim como algumas ferramentas e peças de metal. Os ponteiros do relógio na parede começaram a girar, girar, girar e girar. Os olhos de Kyungsoo observaram com certa fascinação e temor enquanto eles percorriam os trezentos e sessenta graus no sentido anti-horário em alta velocidade. Ele podia ver a luz azulada se tornar gradativamente mais forte e mais difusa, propagando-se pelo porão e mergulhando-o em uma penumbra azulada. As luzes no teto piscavam em intervalos irregulares.

Até que, de repente, elas se apagaram. E tudo virou escuridão.

  
◀◀◀

_Kyungsoo tem sete anos, uma coleção de giz de cera e o sonho de ser um artista. Ele está deitado no chão da sala, esparramado sobre o tapete ao lado da maleta de selos de sua mãe. Ele ainda não conhece bem o conceito de “roubar”. Kyungsoo acha que só está pegando os selos emprestados para a sua composição artística, e que ele pode devolver depois. Ele pode, não pode?_

_Sua mãe se aproxima meia hora mais tarde, o terno azul-claro perfeitamente passado e os óculos de grau na ponta do nariz. Em vez de brigar com ele, a Sra. Do apenas se agacha e deita ao lado do filho, como se não desse a mínima de se sujar antes de sair para o trabalho. Ela o ajuda a desenhar um pinguim com uma camisa havaiana._

_Kyungsoo sempre gostou de pinguins. As pessoas vivem dizendo que sua boca carnuda e seus olhos grandes e arredondados lembram vagamente a fisionomia de um pinguim-imperador filhote. É por isso que seu filme preferido é_ Happy Feet, _aquele longa-metragem animado sobre o pinguim dançarino._

_Ele olha para o esboço rápido feito pela mãe e começa a colorir o desenho._

_À noite, antes de dormir, ele pendura o desenho no mural do quarto. Ele o observa várias e várias vezes antes de adormecer._

_É seu desenho preferido no mundo._

  
◀◀◀

Ele bateu a cabeça. Ele tinha quase certeza, porque as laterais estavam latejando, um pulsar irritante irradiando das têmporas e seguindo na direção dos fios escuros do seu cabelo. Kyungsoo se lembrava de ter sido empurrado para trás com a força eletromagnética, mas ele não se lembrava de cair, o que era estranho, porque suas costas estavam pressionadas contra o piso áspero e gelado.

 _Áspero_. Suas mãos percorreram o chão ao redor dele, sentindo as irregularidades na ponta dos dedos. Ele sentiu o pó acumulado no piso aderir à pele e pequenas pedrinhas cutucando seus antebraços, onde antes havia azulejos lisos e marcas lineares de rejunte. Ele esticou os braços, mas não sentiu a presença de nenhuma das ferramentas no chão, e só então se deu conta de que não as ouvira cair.

O garoto se agarrou à mochila caída ao seu lado, apoiando-se nela para tentar se levantar. Sua visão ainda estava marcada por pontos enegrecidos e uma confusão de borrões. Ele conseguia perceber a claridade do lado oposto, mas sua vista estava poluída de poeira. A luz parecia vir das janelas. Das mesmas janelas compridas e estreitas que seu pai havia coberto por adesivos escuros anos atrás.

Confuso, Kyungsoo se arrastou um pouco e levou alguns minutos apavorantes para se equilibrar e se situar. Ele andou de modo cauteloso até a parede mais próxima, esticando a mão cegamente enquanto procurava pelo interruptor. O rapaz arrastou a palma da mão na superfície arenosa, sentindo a dor tênue da fricção contra o cimento. Assustado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado, ele começou a apalpar a parede com as duas mãos, mas não encontrou o que procurava. Ele tinha certeza de que deveria estar ali.

O interruptor havia sumido.

Ou, talvez, apenas não tivesse sido instalado ainda.

Ele tinha conseguido? Ele finalmente havia voltado no tempo?

Kyungsoo não tinha certeza, mas ele se segurou na mobília mais próxima que pôde alcançar e esperou que sua respiração se acalmasse. A dor de cabeça parecia estar se dissipando aos poucos. Os pontos negros dançando sobre sua visão estavam mais opacos agora. Só por precaução, ele tocou o tronco, os braços, as coxas e os joelhos para ter certeza de que ainda estava inteiro. E estava, graças a Deus.

À medida que sua visão se tornava menos turva, Kyungsoo pôde distinguir uma estante não muito grande de livros onde o painel metálico de ferramentas deveria estar. Ele caminhou até lá, curioso, soprando a poeira para longe e pegando-os para ver mais de perto. Os exemplares possuíam tons de vermelho, marrom, preto ou amarelo, a maioria deles com a lombada amassada e as páginas amareladas descolando. Todos escritos em língua japonesa. Outros, escondidos atrás deles, tinham títulos coreanos.

Os móveis eram de madeira escura, com lamparinas e candeias espalhadas em cada canto, folhas de papel em branco e canetas-tinteiros vazias. O ar era enevoado, como se alguém tivesse fumado lá embaixo por muito tempo sem abrir as janelas. Não se parecia quase nada com o porão que ele conhecia. A única exceção, talvez, fosse o pequeno rádio antigo e o telégrafo elétrico sobre uma mesa de mogno.

Talvez seus pais tenham escolhido aquela casa centenária por um motivo. Ele sempre achou que fosse pela fixação de sua mãe por objetos antigos e pelas memórias da época da Segunda Guerra Mundial que vieram com ela, mas agora ele não tinha mais certeza.

A estante parecia não ter sido higienizada ou usada há algum tempo, mas era óbvio que alguém estava morando ali — e, a julgar pelos restos de comida e pelos edredons amarrotados no chão, de modo clandestino. As lamparinas ainda exalavam o cheiro de óleo e tinha bitucas de cigarro sobre uma das mobílias. Também havia uma enorme bacia com água que deve ter sido usada para um banho _._ Ele precisava dar o fora dali. Precisava sair daquele lugar antes que a pessoa, quem quer que fosse, voltasse para casa.

Não eram seus pais, ele pensou. Seus pais não fumavam. E muito menos costumavam deixar a casa desorganizada.

Mas… se seus pais não estavam ali, então onde estariam?

Kyungsoo pegou a mochila, limpou o pó das roupas com alguns tapas e se aproximou da janela.

As janelas ficavam viradas de cara para uma viela pouco movimentada, mas dali ele conseguia ver parte da rua principal. As primeiras diferenças que notou foram as ruas de paralelepípedo, os altos postes de luz negros e as casas térreas coloniais. Os homens usavam paletós de ombros largos e quadrados, enquanto as mulheres desfilavam usando vestidos recatados e chapéus arredondados. As cores das roupas eram sempre sóbrias, sem vida, e alguns rapazes mais jovens passavam vestindo uniformes militares, com quepes e paletós escuros abotoados.

— Puta merda — ele soltou, desacreditado.

Seu primeiro salto no tempo bem-sucedido e suas célebres primeiras palavras foram um palavrão composto. Sua mãe teria tido um piripaque.

Ele olhou para baixo, odiando a si mesmo por ter tão burro. Ele ainda estava usando suas calças jeans, tênis All Star pretos de cano alto e uma camiseta verde-musgo. Seus pais jamais cometeriam um erro tão principiante. Ele seria descoberto e seria capturado logo na primeira esquina.

Céus, ele estava tão ferrado.

Kyungsoo apertou uma das mãos com força ao redor da alça da mochila quando ouviu ruídos vindo do andar de cima. Passos, ele pensou consigo mesmo, avaliando quais suas alternativas de fuga. A porta do porão parecia estar trancada apenas por dentro, mas era muito arriscado. Ele respirou fundo, rezando internamente para que seu conhecimento vago em filmes de ação pudesse ajudá-lo agora. Assistir todos os seis filmes da franquia _Missão Impossível_ só por causa do Tom Cruise tinha que ter suas vantagens.

Ele avaliou a situação por dez incontáveis segundos antes de dar meia volta, apoiar os pés na caixa de madeira encostada na parede e empurrar o vidro da janela para fora. Usar aquela saída de emergência parecia fazer parte da rotina da pessoa que morava ali.

Kyungsoo só torcia para que ela não estivesse ali quando ele precisasse ser enviado de volta.

Ele forçou a mochila pela abertura estreita primeiro, impulsionando o corpo para cima com a ajuda das pernas e dos braços. Era mais difícil do que ele imaginava. O garoto cobriu a boca quando uma nuvem de poeira flutuando no ar ao redor dele quase o fez tossir. Ele não podia chamar atenção.

Ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso, ele caminhou lentamente até a avenida, com medo até de chutar as pedrinhas em seu caminho. Tudo parecia tão diferente. Se ele não tivesse acabado de sair do porão que conhecia desde criança, provavelmente jamais acreditaria que aquele era o mesmo bairro onde ele fazia guerras com pistolas d’água e brincava de esconde-esconde com Baekhyun na infância.

A Seul que ele conhecia tinha muito mais prédios altos, avenidas duplas, lojas coloridas e chamativas, painéis luminosos e variedade de veículos. Essa cidade que ele estava vendo agora parecia ter pouca vida, mas tinha lá seu charme. Os carros tinham capôs elevados e afilados, com grandes grades cromadas na frente, e as poucas propagandas impressas expostas nos muros exaltavam a nação nipônica. Nos títulos dos armazéns, mercearias, lojas e bares havia muito pouco do idioma ao qual ele estava acostumado. Em cada esquina, estandartes longos, estreitos e verticais com inscrições em _kanji_ e bandeiras do Japão tremulavam ao vento do início da tarde.

A ocupação japonesa da Coreia, Kyungsoo se lembrou. Ele estava na época em que seu país, ainda unificado, havia se tornado colônia do Japão.

Ele precisava decidir o que fazer e para onde ir, e rápido. Kyungsoo não tinha muito tempo. O rapaz fechou os olhos e tentou pensar. “Tudo funciona melhor em listas”, ele ouviu a voz do pai dizer, ressoando em algum lugar da sua memória. Kyungsoo começou a criar tópicos das regras que precisava seguir.

  1. Não chamar atenção;
  2. Não se envolver na vida das outras pessoas;
  3. Não causar um incidente histórico;



De pé sozinho, sendo um forasteiro em uma das piores épocas da história do seu país, ele abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para a movimentação na avenida, percebendo que a primeira regra já havia sido quebrada. Senhoras o olhavam com desdém, da mesma forma que olhariam para mulheres vestindo calças em vez de saias ou vestidos. Ele já tinha falhado na missão impossível de passar despercebido.

Em meio à agitação da cidade, ele se sentiu terrivelmente perdido.

Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo percebeu que não fazia ideia de para onde ir.

  
◀◀◀

Kyungsoo quase tropeçou quando um condutor de riquixá cruzou o seu caminho em alta velocidade pelas ruas pavimentadas. Ele nunca tinha visto uma dessas carroças antes. Não pessoalmente, pelo menos. O homem se tornou um borrão conforme desaparecia de vista na estrada, os braços puxando o carrinho de duas rodas com uma passageira a bordo. A fusão entre as tecnologias ocidentais e os traços tradicionais da cultura oriental era ainda mais nítida no século XX.

Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo passou perambulando pelas ruas, se esgueirando por travessas estreitas e tentando se perder da vista desconfiada dos pedestres. Os tênis All Star já estavam matando seus pés àquela altura. Se ele soubesse que para encontrar seus pais seria necessário uma maratona pela cidade, ele teria ao menos levado seus tênis de caminhada.

E então, como se um infinito de possibilidades tivesse magicamente se aberto para ele, Kyungsoo virou uma esquina cercada por paredes de tijolos e deu de cara com um mercado de rua abarrotado de gente.

— _Kimchi_ e _Bulgogi_ pela metade do preço! — uma senhora anunciava, enquanto outra, sentada atrás dela na pequena tenda, misturava fervorosamente alguns ingredientes em uma grande bacia. — Ervas, curry e canela! Condimentos com preços especiais!

Um homem com um chapéu de palha grande e arredondado, mesmo olhando-o de modo suspeito, tentou convencê-lo a comprar uma cesta de vime com dois galos adultos. Do outro lado, abafado pelos gritos dos demais comerciantes, outro vendedor gritava aos quatro cantos do mercado sobre suas iguarias, peixes de aparência venenosa e cabeças de porco expostas orgulhosamente nas tábuas de madeira. 

Ele caminhou por tendas com panelas de carnes marinadas, caldos fumegantes e temperos perfumados. A fumaça encobria os fregueses com uma névoa misteriosa e com cheiro de lula tostada. Havia tantas pessoas se esbarrando e disputando por um espaço na avenida que elas nem se davam ao trabalho de olhar umas para as outras. Aquele parecia ser um lugar seguro para passar despercebido — ou tanto quanto fosse possível — até o outro lado.

— Paletós, coletes, cintos e chapéus! — um homem vestindo terno, chapéu Fedora e segurando um cigarro entre os dedos bradou pelo mercado. O bigodinho ralo se movia de modo engraçado quando ele falava. Era curioso como metade dos homens daquela época pareciam se vestir como mafiosos desempregados.

Kyungsoo olhou para a camiseta verde-musgo que vestia e depois lançou um olhar curioso aos paletós expostos na tenda de madeira. O comerciante, percebendo seu interesse, puxou seu braço para perto com a ajuda de uma bengala e soprou a fumaça intoxicada de nicotina em seu rosto.

— Artigos de vestuário ou cintos de couro, meu jovem? — ele ofereceu, estendendo a mão para os produtos. Nenhum deles tinha aparência de ser original ou de boa qualidade, mas considerando que aquele era um mercado de rua para classes menos abastadas, o garoto supôs que ninguém ali esperava que fossem. — Também temos lenços, gravatas e relógios usados. Chegue mais perto e dê uma boa olhada! Apenas peças de excelência! 

Ele abanou a fumaça do cigarro com as mãos e se aproximou um pouco mais.

— Quanto custa o paletó mais barato que você tem? — Kyungsoo perguntou, olhos ainda fixos nos tecidos de cores monótonas.

A expressão do homem imediatamente mudou. Ele parecia descontente, para dizer o mínimo. De má vontade, ele lhe mostrou um paletó cinza puído e obviamente usado. Segundo ele, feito de lã e algodão. Mas Kyungsoo não estava em posição de exigir muito com o pouco dinheiro que conseguira arrecadar. O garoto colocou algumas moedas na palma da mão do homem e rapidamente se enfiou dentro do paletó, fechando-o sobre a camiseta verde chamativa com os únicos dois botões restantes na frente do casaco.

Talvez, desse modo, pudesse chamar menos atenção por onde passava.

Ele deu mais uma rápida olhada nos produtos de algumas tendas, às vezes fingindo se interessar por algum item específico a fim de que pudesse dar uma rápida espiadela nas casas e lojas próximas através das janelas abertas. Kyungsoo suspirou, sentindo-se desesperançoso, quando percebeu que quase todas elas tinham paredes escuras de madeira e quadros na parede. Ele estava andando em círculos. Encontrar o lugar onde seus pais foram fotografados era como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro.

Entre a fumaça dos espetos de peixe grelhado, discussões acaloradas e pessoas aglomeradas, outra coisa chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo. Na verdade, _alguém_. Sendo o único absorto em meio à multidão, ele testemunhou o exato momento em que um jovem de cabelos castanhos rebeldes roubava um relógio de bolso dourado do casaco de um homem à sua frente, distraído assistindo à briga entre um comerciante e um freguês.

Curioso, ele o seguiu. O garoto parecia ter a sua idade, mas uma experiência quase inegável para a malandragem que Kyungsoo nunca teria, mesmo se passasse anos frequentando a detenção do seu antigo colégio. Ele usava um paletó aberto e desgastado, uma camisa branca enfiada dentro das calças e uma boina acinzentada que vez ou outra ele ajeitava e puxava para baixo, tentando esconder o rosto. Seus movimentos com a mão eram tão leves, sutis e rápidos que Kyungsoo quase não conseguia acompanhar seus furtos.

De um senhor robusto, ele pegou a carteira. De um outro, um maço de cigarros. O sorriso malicioso e arteiro nunca deixava seu rosto.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo não foi o garoto e seu talento de roubar sem ser descoberto, mas o objeto que ele carregava em uma das mãos. Quando o notou, seu coração disparou e ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Era uma maleta escura de couro e com um selo colado na parte de trás.

Não podia ser… Ou podia?

Aquela maleta era idêntica à maleta que sua mãe usava para guardar sua coleção de selos, embora parecesse mais nova.

Era provável que fosse apenas um modelo comum da época ou uma coincidência assustadora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era uma das únicas possíveis pistas que ele tinha do paradeiro de seus pais. Ele não podia deixar aquela chance escapar. Por isso, caminhando vagarosa e silenciosamente alguns metros atrás do jovem, ele mergulhou na multidão e o seguiu em direção ao final da rua.

O rapaz parou perto de uma tenda de alimentos e roubou um pão bem diante dos olhos da senhora atrás do balcão improvisado. Kyungsoo viu quando ele o apanhou habilmente com uma das mãos e o passou para a outra pelas costas, escondendo-o entre a maleta e o paletó. Depois arrancou um pedaço com a mão agora livre e passou a comê-lo quase imediatamente enquanto deixava o mercado. O garoto ficou irritado e, embora não fosse admitir, um pouco maravilhado ao ver como alguém era capaz de roubar algo sem nenhum esforço, como se fizesse parte da sua natureza. Como uma habilidade da qual ele podia se orgulhar.

Bolsos cheios, o jovem trapaceiro se afastou por uma das travessas e desapareceu de vista. Kyungsoo seguiu logo atrás, sorrateiramente, andando devagar para não provocar ruídos e mantendo uma distância segura, observando como ele andava tranquilamente pelas vielas pouco iluminadas. A perseguição não durou mais que poucos minutos, até ele virar uma esquina e entrar em um beco.

Kyungsoo virou logo atrás dele, mas ergueu o olhar e não viu mais a figura curiosa. Ele tinha perdido o garoto de vista.

Ou, pelo menos, era o que parecia.

Em um movimento rápido, alguém o empurrou contra a parede. Sua mochila, apoiada apenas em um dos ombros, caiu ao chão com o movimento brusco. Kyungsoo sentiu as costas e a parte de cima da cabeça baterem contra um muro de tijolos. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, assim como todas as suas palavras. Ele sentiu algo gelado roçar no seu pescoço. O jovem ladrão estava na sua frente, uma mão espalmada na parede para prendê-lo no lugar e a outra ameaçando-o com uma faca, empunhando a lâmina logo acima da sua clavícula.

Assustado, tudo que Kyungsoo pôde fazer foi observar a pele bronzeada parcialmente encoberta pelas sombras projetadas por sua boina e acompanhar o movimento dos lábios cheios.

— Por que está me seguindo? — ele sussurrou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Apesar da situação perigosa, seu tom de advertência era hesitante, como se ameaçar pessoas não estivesse realmente na lista das coisas que mais gostava de fazer. Era quase como se ele não estivesse acostumado a fazê-lo.

— Eu não… — Kyungsoo tentou negar, mas a verdade era óbvia demais para que ele tentasse inventar uma desculpa. Em vez disso, ele apenas disse: — Você roubou aquelas coisas.

— Sim — o rapaz respondeu, naturalmente. — Essa é uma boa observação, garoto. Você tem bons olhos, devo admitir. Talvez por isso eles sejam assim tão grandes.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, sentindo a lâmina raspar em sua pele.

— Você não deveria. Roubar, quero dizer. Você não deveria roubar.

— Ah, sim, tenho certeza de que já ouvi sobre a moralidade e os bons costumes de caras muito maiores e mais fortes do que você. — Ele sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de malícia e confiança que fez Kyungsoo se distrair por um momento. — Tenho algumas cicatrizes para lembrar também. — O jovem se afastou um pouco, mas manteve a faca na lateral do seu pescoço. — Mas estou curioso, garoto. O que você pensa em fazer a respeito?

Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de encolher os ombros, mas se segurou.

— Eu não penso em fazer nada. É só… sei lá, é _errado_.

— Agradeço a preocupação, mas quer saber de uma coisa, garoto? Morrer de fome também é errado — ele disse, finalmente guardando a faca de volta na cintura e dando um passo para trás, libertando Kyungsoo. — Agora vá embora antes que alguém ouça e venha atrás de nós. Você está arruinando tudo.

O jovem ladrão sequer esperou por uma resposta. Dando-lhe as costas, ele pegou sua maleta do chão e voltou a caminhar pelo beco como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kyungsoo observou, impotente, enquanto ele se afastava e desaparecia de vista, o longo paletó marrom balançando às suas costas.  
  


◀◀◀

Kyungsoo precisava de ajuda.

Durante meses, enfurnado no porão de sua casa, ele se convencera de que voltar no tempo e resgatar seus pais seria uma tarefa simples. Ele só precisava encontrá-los, evitar contato com desconhecidos e ficar longe de problemas. Parecia fácil. O que poderia dar errado?

Mas a Seul que ele conhecia estava irreconhecível mesmo aos seus olhos. Ele e Baekhyun percorreram todas aquelas ruas quando eram garotos, guerreando com outros garotos da vizinhança armados de bexigas cheias de água e levando bronca quando entravam em alguma loja de conveniência para se esconder, agachados atrás de fileiras e fileiras de doces. Mas, agora, cercado por residências desbotadas, estabelecimentos escuros e propagandas militares japonesas, ele mal podia reconhecê-las. Estava perdido, faminto e solitário.

Ele se sentou na beira da calçada perto de um herbanário — uma pequena loja onde se negociavam fármacos e ervas medicinais. Para onde ele iria? Com sorte, seu dinheiro duraria uma semana inteira em um albergue, e considerando que ele apenas comesse uma refeição decente por dia. Mesmo que sobrevivesse ao frio e à fome, como encontraria seus pais? Ele sequer reconhecia mais aquele lugar. Ele precisava de alguém que conhecesse as ruas como a palma da mão.

Quem poderia ajudá-lo?

Talvez…

— A fotografia — ele disse a si mesmo. Uma tarde inteira em uma época antiga e ele já estava falando sozinho. _Ótimo_.

Ele abriu um dos bolsos da mochila e tirou de lá a foto em sépia, vasculhando as figuras desconhecidas à procura de um sopro de inspiração. Essas pessoas provavelmente deveriam conhecer seus pais e saber onde estão. Ele só precisava encontrar uma delas, e seu problema estaria resolvido. Kyungsoo observou os rostos, um por um, tentando decorá-los em sua memória. Mas, então, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando reconheceu um dos jovens na foto.

O ladrão do mercado.

Ele leu o verso de novo. _15 de maio de 1943._

— Isso é… — ele sussurrou, as palavras soando ásperas em sua boca seca. — Hoje à noite.

Kyungsoo se levantou de uma só vez, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e seguiu pelo único trajeto que ainda lhe era de algum modo conhecido: o caminho para casa. Enquanto caminhava, a cidade escurecia ao redor dele, e o vento gelado fazia seu paletó novo parecer apenas um enfeite sem utilidade. Milhões de pensamentos e ideias começaram a atormentá-lo, acompanhando-o pelas travessas sinuosas.

A fotografia. A maleta. O maço de cigarro roubado.

As peças finalmente pareciam estar se encaixando.

Se sua teoria fizesse algum sentido, então o ladrãozinho era a pessoa que estava morando ilegalmente no porão da sua casa. E alguém que talvez conhecesse seus pais.

Escondido na esquina, Kyungsoo esperou longos minutos até que sua teoria se confirmasse. Luzes amareladas e bruxuleantes tingiam as janelas do porão, até que, momentos mais tarde, todas foram apagadas. Uma a uma. Ele ouviu ruídos abafados, como um arrastar de móveis, e depois viu o vidro da janela ser empurrado. Um jovem habilmente saiu pela abertura, com muito mais rapidez e facilidade do que Kyungsoo tinha saído horas mais cedo.

Ele o seguiu à distância, muito mais cuidadoso dessa vez. A cidade durante a noite parecia ganhar vida. Os letreiros luminosos dos bares e as lâmpadas coloridas e arredondadas tingiam as poças d’água de vermelho, verde, azul e amarelo, a mistura de cores tremeluzindo ao vento. Alguns ambulantes de rua ainda empurravam seus carrinhos de madeira pelas ruas pedregosas, tentando a sorte uma última vez antes de seguirem para casa.

O ladrãozinho parecia prestes a cometer mais um de seus furtos. Ele olhava para os lados, desconfiado. Quando olhou sobre o ombro, antes de virar uma esquina, Kyungsoo se escondeu atrás do carrinho de um ambulante, fingindo ter interesse nas raízes leitosas de _ginseng_ penduradas por barbantes, oscilando como um sino dos ventos na brisa gélida.

Kyungsoo viu quando o rapaz atravessou uma rua escura e fantasmagórica e desapareceu por trás de uma porta verde-escura arredondada com vitrais na parte de cima. Pequenas lâmpadas iluminavam as placas com caracteres japoneses. Outra, apagada e parcialmente escondida, tinha um nome em coreano — Rouge. O lugar parecia, de alguma forma, familiar. Mas o garoto não tinha muito tempo para analisar as semelhanças. Ele parou do lado de fora, tentando enxergar através dos vidros sujos e estilhaçados de uma janela lateral.

— Quem é você? — uma voz perguntou, e ele se virou em um sobressalto.

Um rapazinho estava parado ao seu lado, inspecionando-o de modo curioso. Ele parecia inofensivo. 

— Do Kyungsoo — respondeu, incerto, segundos após se recuperar do choque.

Essa era a única resposta da qual ele ainda tinha certeza.

— Oh, você é coreano — o menino constatou, abrindo um sorriso quase infantil, mostrando os dentes pequenos e as gengivas rosadas. — Veio para assistir aos ensaios?

 _Ensaios?_ Kyungsoo pensou por um segundo, e então balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

— Sim, sim. Eu adoraria.

O garoto tinha a mesma altura que ele, embora parecesse mais novo. Os traços do rosto pareciam extremamente familiares, mas Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que aquele não era nenhum dos desconhecidos da fotografia. Os olhos tinham um formato ovalado e alongando como os de um felino. 

De repente, as palavras de Baekhyun ecoaram em sua cabeça.

_Aliás, você vai achar que eu estou mentindo, mas a Minhee… Você conhece Kim Minhee, né, Soo? Aquela garota com olhinhos de gato, sabe? Cara..._

— Meu nome é Kim Minseok — ele se apresentou. Como Kyungsoo não esboçou nenhuma reação, ainda tentando processar a informação do parentesco inegável, o rapazinho deu-lhe tapinhas no braço e puxou-o em direção à entrada. — Venha, venha. Vamos entrar. Deve começar em breve.

◀◀◀

O lugar era muito maior do que parecia visto de fora. Kyungsoo sentiu a pulsação da música invadi-lo quando ele entrou pelo enorme salão, o som dos trompetes aumentando gradativamente em seus ouvidos. Era, de fato, um galpão abandonado, ainda com prateleiras repletas de ferramentas, barris de bebidas vazios e rodas quebradas de madeira largadas pelos cantos encobertos pela escuridão. Parecia ter pertencido a algum carpinteiro.

Agora, no entanto, milhares de luzes cintilavam à sua volta, acompanhando os arcos decorativos nas laterais. Homens e mulheres, jovens e adultos, dançavam em frente a um palanque de madeira, dando voltinhas em torno de si mesmos e balançando-se de um lado para o outro enquanto as saias dos vestidos esvoaçavam pelo salão. Duas mulheres no palco, dividindo um longo microfone prateado, cantavam uma versão ainda mais animada de uma música das The Andrew Sisters.

Embora não fosse um clube de luxo, era o lugar mais cheio de vida que Kyungsoo havia visto desde que chegara. Minseok o guiou até uma das mesas na parte de trás, de onde podiam ver o show de luzes, sons e danças, mesmo através da atmosfera esfumaçada pelos cigarros e charutos. E então, quando ele olhou para o bar improvisado no canto esquerdo, Kyungsoo teve o famoso _déjà vu_ , percebendo, pela primeira vez, que ele estava pisando no mesmo lugar onde costumava comprar fichas e mais fichas de jogos de fliperama com Baekhyun e seus colegas a vida toda.

Talvez nem tudo estivesse tão diferente, afinal.

Mas era uma pena que um lugar tão vivo e alegre como aquele não tivesse sobrevivido aos anos pós-guerra. Ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido.

Quando a canção cessou e os músicos se retiraram do palco com seus instrumentos, Kyungsoo viu um homem correr até a porta de entrada, trancá-la, e depois fazer o mesmo com as janelas, puxando as cortinas para cobrir a visão do lado de fora. Ao mesmo tempo, um rapaz surgiu de um canto escuro, vestindo uma camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas sobre os bíceps, calças de alfaiataria e suspensórios. Os sapatos escuros faziam barulho sobre o piso de madeira conforme ele caminhava elegantemente até o palco.

Mesmo com os cabelos castanho-claros agora penteados e sem a boina para encobrir seu rosto, ele o reconheceu de imediato. A sua postura parecia diferente, mas ele tinha certeza de que aquele era o jovem trapaceiro que o ameaçara com uma faca no beco. O sorriso faceiro e a pele dourada brilhando sob as luzes eram inconfundíveis.

— Quem é aquele? — ele sussurrou para o garoto na cadeira do lado.

— Oh, o sujeito com suspensórios pretos? — Minseok perguntou, e só então Kyungsoo percebeu que havia outros atores, subindo pelas escadas laterais do palanque e arrastando estruturas de madeira pintadas à mão. Provavelmente feitas para servirem de cenário. — Aquele é Kim Jongin, um dos nossos atores. Ele é o protagonista desta peça. O próprio criador da história, o líder da trupe, o escolheu a dedo.

Jongin se agachou sobre o palco, agitando uma bolsinha vermelha de moedas no ar. Apenas com um gesto, alguém ergueu um cinzeiro, onde ele apagou o cigarro que carregava no canto da boca. Depois sorriu, lançando a bolsinha para um de seus companheiros sentado em uma das mesas da frente. “Consegui juntar mais um pouco para a nossa turnê,” Kyungsoo o ouviu dizer.

— Quem é o líder? — ele perguntou a Minseok, curioso.

O rapaz franziu a testa.

— Ninguém sabe. É um grande mistério — contou, parecendo animado. Logo em seguida, o garoto de olhos felinos baixou a voz. — Dizem que ele faz parte da resistência, e por isso não revela sua identidade.

 _Resistência_. Kyungsoo tentou se lembrar das aulas de História e dos filmes que já assistira sobre o assunto. Após o colapso do Império Coreano, em 1910, a Coreia estava sob domínio japonês, uma época sombria onde os cidadãos sofriam enorme repressão da própria cultura e eram subordinados a um verdadeiro regime de terror pelo Japão. Alguns jovens revolucionários coreanos que lutavam pela liberdade e independência do país faziam parte da resistência.

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Ninguém disse mais nada depois disso.

Kyungsoo assistiu ao ensaio, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por achar o protagonista tão cativante, maravilhado com suas expressões, sorrisos e gestos. Gestos tão leves quanto as mãos que ele usava para o roubo. Jongin ficava radiante nos palcos, como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Ele imaginou que tudo não passava de atuação, no fim das contas. Kim Jongin era apenas um ladrãozinho de rua com algum talento.

E, ainda assim, era a única pessoa que podia ajudá-lo.

A certa altura, o ensaio foi interrompido por golpes na porta de entrada. Vozes vindas gritavam algo em japonês do outro lado, disparando socos contra a madeira pintada de verde-escuro. Kyungsoo obviamente não conseguia entender o que falavam, mas o tom não parecia nada amigável. A reação espantada das pessoas que assistiam ao ensaio também era um indício de que alguma coisa estava errada.

Kyungsoo estava se metendo em problemas. De novo.

— Os oficiais — constatou Minseok, pouco antes de apontar para os fundos e se levantar, puxando Kyungsoo junto. — Tem saídas secretas e janelas abertas no fundo.

Kyungsoo entendeu aquilo como um sinal para sair correndo. Assim como eles, outros rapazes e algumas moças também dispararam para os fundos do salão, abrindo uma pesada e empoeirada porta cinza chumbo e escapando na escuridão da noite.

Durante a correria, Kyungsoo percebeu que perdera Minseok de vista. Ele era provavelmente a coisa mais próxima de um amigo ou conhecido que tinha até agora. Ele também não via Jongin, a quem planejava pedir um favor, mesmo correndo o risco de estar se metendo em uma enrascada. Em apenas alguns segundos, todos os seus planos estavam se desfazendo sob seus dedos. Perdido em uma rua mal iluminada, ele correu e correu, até se sentir seguro e longe o suficiente para continuar seu trajeto caminhando.

Quando virou uma esquina, porém, ele se deparou com Kim Jongin, esgueirando-se pela rua deserta enquanto recuperava o fôlego, a respiração formando nuvens espessas no ar frio.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, um pouco ofegante.

Dessa vez, não havia tom de ameaça. Apenas uma simples pergunta.

Ele não confiava em Jongin, mas precisava dele. Seus planos de evitar contato com estranhos e não se meter em problemas já haviam falhado de qualquer maneira, então ele decidiu arriscar.

— Eu… preciso da sua ajuda.

Jongin piscou, confuso.

— E por que acha que eu o ajudaria? Você pode ser um espião dos japoneses, pelo que sei. E você estava me seguindo no mercado mais cedo. Eu seria louco se confiasse em você.

— Eu também não confio em você, mas eu não tenho escolha. Não tenho para onde ir, e preciso encontrar duas pessoas desaparecidas. Você parece conhecer bem a área, então talvez possa ser útil. E eu… eu tenho algum dinheiro. Não é muito, mas você parece estar querendo juntar para pagar uma turnê, então… — Jongin chacoalhou a cabeça, negando, e Kyungsoo resolveu tentar uma última vez antes que ele se afastasse. — Escuta, eu preciso encontrar meus pais e você precisa de dinheiro. Acho que é uma troca justa. 

Jongin parecia analisar a proposta.

— Seus pais são as pessoas desaparecidas? — ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Um órfão de rua?

— Algo assim.

Kyungsoo esperou por uma resposta, mas os olhos do rapaz, antes gentis e brilhantes, se tornaram alertas e preocupados. Jongin rapidamente o puxou para o canto mais próximo, espremendo-se no pequeno espaço entre duas casas. Um beco tão estreito que eles tiveram que pressionar os corpos juntos, os peitos se encostando e os braços dele presos ao redor do seu tronco. Com o rosto do jovem tão perto do seu, Kyungsoo tentou protestar, mas uma mão instantaneamente cobriu sua boca. 

Ele arregalou os olhos, ouvindo passos se aproximando. Os oficiais japoneses ainda estavam por ali, procurando por eles. Kyungsoo ouviu ordens serem ditas em um japonês carregado e autoritário, assim como o baque apressado de botas sobre a calçada. Apavorado, ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, sentindo seu coração explodir em seu peito. Ele nunca sentira tanto medo em toda a sua vida.

Jongin era mais alto que ele, então seu rosto ficava meio enterrado na altura de seu pescoço. A proximidade estava deixando-o maluco, com certeza, porque agora ele podia sentir o perfume que se desprendia das roupas do garoto e sentir o toque morno da respiração dele perto da sua orelha. Kyungsoo podia sentir a ponta da sua orelha enrubescer, então tentou se afastar, o que foi uma péssima ideia. Seu olhar encontrou o de Jongin, os olhos confusos e hipnotizados sob a meia-luz das luminárias.

Era um pouco vergonhoso, ele precisava admitir. Principalmente para ele, que se interessava por garotos, mas nunca teve tempo de ter muitas experiências depois do desaparecimento dos pais. Sentir os batimentos do coração dele contra seu peito e o calor dos seus braços envolvendo seu corpo no espaço minúsculo parecia muito íntimo. A mão de Jongin que de início cobrira sua boca, agora estava segurando-o pelo ombro, e suas pernas estavam de alguma forma entrelaçadas no cubículo.

Para piorar, ele sentiu a mão de Jongin deslizar pelo seu peito, leve e gentilmente, sentindo o palpitar do seu coração.

— Você não é um espião, é? — ele sussurrou. A voz saiu quase inaudível, e Kyungsoo precisou ler as palavras em seus lábios para entendê-las.

Ele negou, mexendo levemente a cabeça. Assim que ele afastou a mão, Kyungsoo finalmente entendeu. Seu coração estava agitado. Ele estava apavorado demais pela presença dos japoneses para ter alguma coisa a ver com eles.

Quando os ruídos desapareceram de vez, Jongin se afastou. Ele soltou o ar que estava prendendo e descontou o nervosismo na nuca, apertando o próprio pescoço. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente rosado.

Por causa do frio? Por causa da situação? Kyungsoo não saberia dizer.

— Essa foi por pouco.

— É... — Kyungsoo concordou, ainda sem graça.

Ele imaginou que o jovem ladrão fugiria de novo e o deixaria sozinho, mas, dessa vez, Jongin hesitou. Ele cruzou os braços e recostou na parede de uma das casas, analisando-o de cima a baixo.

— Eu ainda não confio em você, garoto.

— E eu muito menos.

— Mas… — Ele sorriu, e a noite pareceu ficar mais clara de repente. — Eu estou curioso para saber onde isso vai me levar. Eu vou arriscar.

— Então, isso significa que temos um acordo, certo?

Ele não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

— Sim, garoto. Nós temos um acordo.

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta, sentindo-se confiante pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sua jornada estava finalmente começando.

◀◀◀

— Coma devagar — Jongin aconselhou, um sorriso prestes a se formar no cantinho dos lábios. Ele estava quase sempre sorrindo.

A lamparina estava acesa no chão ao lado deles, fazendo luzes oscilarem no rosto do jovem ator. Kyungsoo nunca se sentiu tão feliz em comer uma tigela de arroz antes. Seu estômago já implorava por comida há algum tempo, e ele se sentiu grato por Jongin ter notado. O porão era gelado e contava apenas com um pequeno fogão a lenha, mas era suficiente para ele não morrer de frio ou de fome.

— Eu tenho que voltar e terminar os ensaios — disse o jovem ladrão, arrastando sua própria tigela de arroz pela metade na direção de Kyungsoo. — A barra já deve estar limpa a essa altura. Toma, você pode comer o meu também.

Kyungsoo engoliu a porção de arroz que estava mastigando e endireitou as costas, curioso.

— O que os policiais queriam lá? Você é um jovem revolucionário, por acaso? Eles estavam te procurando?

— Não sou da resistência, garoto. E mesmo que fosse, provavelmente não diria. Eu quero ser um ator e me apresentar com meu grupo em turnês pelo país. Quero ser um artista, e não um rebelde, mas, para os oficiais japoneses, os dois às vezes são a mesma coisa. — Kyungsoo absorveu a informação, quieto, e Jongin tomou isso como um incentivo para continuar. — Eles provavelmente não apareceram por causa da peça. Nosso roteiro tem duas versões: uma japonesa, censurada, e outra coreana, original. Nós sempre tomamos muito cuidado. Não pode ter sido isso. Os músicos do Rouge gostam de tocar Jazz, apesar de ser proibido. Alguém deve ter denunciado.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Jazz?

— Os japoneses acham que Jazz é “música do inimigo”. — Ele deu de ombros. — Enfim, de qualquer forma, acho que vou ter que adiar o ensaio de hoje. Não posso deixar você sozinho na minha casa sem saber quem você é e de onde veio, garoto.

 _Essa é a_ minha _casa_ , Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de dizer. Ele se repreendeu mentalmente por isso. Jongin não podia saber sobre a viagem no tempo, e a casa ainda não pertencia à sua família naquela época, de todo modo. O rapaz optou por uma saída mais fácil.

— Meu nome não é “garoto”. Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo — ele disse, deixando os _hashis_ de bambu de lado. — E eu… não sou daqui. Sou um forasteiro. 

Jongin não parecia nem minimamente convencido.

— Um forasteiro? Você é um garoto estranho, Do Kyungsoo. Mas suponho que essa informação deve bastar, por enquanto. — O jovem riu, dobrando as pernas e apoiando o cotovelo no joelho. — E as pessoas que estamos procurando? Seus pais, quero dizer. Como eles se parecem?

A pergunta fez o coração de Kyungsoo quase despencar. Ele imediatamente sentiu a sensação amarga no peito. Como ele pode ter esquecido?

A fotografia…

As chances de Jongin conhecer a fisionomia de seus pais era muito alta.

Ansioso, ele se levantou e correu até a mochila, encontrando o diário das pesquisas do pai e tirando de lá a foto guardada em segurança entre as páginas. Ele ergueu o papel fotográfico em frente à luz da lamparina, sorrindo de modo quase eufórico.

Mas algo parecia diferente. Algo parecia errado.

O sorriso de Kyungsoo morreu no rosto, e ele piscou diversas vezes para ter certeza de que não estava vendo errado. O garoto quase sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não, não, não, não. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para espantar a visão, mas não adiantou. Seus olhos não estavam enganados.

A foto havia mudado.

Seus pais não estavam mais lá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — PASTA: [Lugares, objetos e inspirações](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1_b2eY49riiFF4ucZef5OkfJJPNhh7pLY?usp=sharing)  
> — PLAYLIST: [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jMK8Q7Gkx7cf7z2BXwuWj?si=m_0eeEnvRqu2pj1cqyp96A)


	2. Parte II

Do Kyungsoo tinha um grande problema.

Sua cabeça ainda doía quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, enrolado nos cobertores de Jongin e com a luz da lamparina agora apagada. O cheiro de óleo e de vela derretida exalava pelo porão, deixando-o ainda mais enjoado. Ele esticou a mão e alcançou a fotografia abandonada sobre o chão de madeira, olhando para a imagem uma última vez para ter certeza de que não havia sonhado.

Ele sequer podia contar nada daquilo a Jongin.

Como ele explicaria para um ladrão de rua e aspirante a ator do século XX que ele pertencia ao futuro, no século XXI, e que as pessoas que ele estava procurando pareciam ter magicamente desaparecido de uma hora para a outra?

Mas ainda havia uma esperança. Jongin também havia desaparecido da fotografia, e ele ainda estava vivo. A aparição e intervenção de Kyungsoo alterou o rumo de Jongin naquele 15 de maio de 1943. Enquanto ele deveria supostamente estar tirando uma foto com seus colegas, estava resgatando e alimentando Kyungsoo. Talvez o rumo de seus pais apenas tivesse sido alterado também.

— Bom dia, raio de sol! — a voz de Jongin preencheu o cômodo, um tom divertido em cada palavra. — Espero que esteja preparado para começar uma grande aventura.

Kyungsoo olhou para trás a tempo de vê-lo descer pela janela e atirar uma tangerina em sua direção. Mesmo pego de surpresa, o garoto conseguiu agarrá-la no ar próximo ao peito, girando a fruta nas mãos algumas vezes.

Ele lançou um olhar desconfiado a Jongin.

— Você roubou isso?

— Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não?

— Provavelmente não — respondeu, tentando comprimir um sorriso. — Mas você pode tentar.

— Tudo bem, então vou te dar duas versões da história. Versão número um — ele contou, erguendo o indicador no ar. — Um mercador que passava com uma carroça de frutas deixou cair as tangerinas, mas ele não percebeu, então eu peguei. — Ele umedeceu os lábios e abriu um sorriso malandro. — Versão número dois: eu seduzi alguma jovem garota na feira e ganhei duas tangerinas em troca de alguns bons elogios. Qual versão você prefere?

Kyungsoo não era nenhum idiota. Ele sabia a resposta correta.

Ele olhou para a fruta de novo, girando-a e avaliando a casca. Lisa e em perfeito estado. Se ela tivesse caído de uma carroça, estaria amassada ou com algum sinal de que sobrevivera ao impacto, pelo menos. Talvez ser filho de dois cientistas tenha lhe ensinado uma coisinha ou duas.

Mas, então, ele olhou para Jongin, sentado sobre as caixas empilhadas de madeira contra a luz do sol matutino, e percebeu que a segunda versão da história o incomodava, por algum motivo. Por isso, ele preferiu sorrir e escolher a versão que gostava mais.

— A carroça.

— É uma boa escolha. — Jongin furou o centro da tangerina com o dedo e começou a descascá-la. — As moças da feira são realmente difíceis de agradar, de qualquer forma.

— Você é um sem-vergonha, Kim Jongin.

O sorriso em seu rosto duplicou de tamanho, as covinhas evidentes.

— Eu ouço isso o tempo todo.

◀◀◀

Kyungsoo sentia como se estivesse em um episódio de _Esquadrão da Moda_ , do Discovery Home&Health.

Jongin o convencera de que o primeiro passo fundamental antes de intensificarem as buscas seria dar um jeito em seu visual estranho. Ele precisou se livrar da camiseta de cor verde-musgo, das calças jeans e dos tênis All Star — mesmo tendo implorado e insistido que os calçados eram bem populares de onde ele vinha.

O jovem ator juntou algumas roupas velhas que guardava em um baú e cruzou a cidade com ele até a alfaiataria de um senhor conhecido. Segundo Jongin, o homem era grande amigo de seus falecidos pais, e cobraria barato para fazer os ajustes nas peças.

A loja ficava nos fundos de um brechó, seguindo por uma escada de ferro até um subsolo abafado. Tecidos de diferentes materiais e estampas ficavam dobrados dentro de um enorme armário. No canto oposto, uma coleção de chapéus coloridos estavam à venda na prateleira. Três ternos estavam pendurados na parede, provavelmente esperando os donos virem buscá-los, enquanto calças largas pendiam de um varal. 

O alfaiate era um sujeito franzino, vestido com um traje ocidental, mas com os cabelos ainda presos à moda tradicional. Ele usava um colete cinza-claro e os fios escuros presos em uma trança muito longa. Tinha uma agulha presa entre os lábios finos enquanto trabalhava em uma camisa velha de Jongin sobre a mesa escura de mogno.

Kyungsoo ficou de braços estendidos, sendo medido de cima a baixo, e depois se isolou em uma sala ao lado só de cueca e um roupão emprestado durante os minutos seguintes. Quando ele provou as roupas recém-ajustadas e se olhou no espelho, um tempo mais tarde, o garoto se sentiu estranho. Era como vestir uma fantasia para uma peça de teatro da escola. Mas, de certa forma, ele gostou de como a camisa de mangas longas e o colete marrom desbotado ficavam nele. 

Jongin surgiu por trás dele no reflexo do espelho. Ele bagunçou seu cabelo, agitando os dedos nos fios escuros e mordendo o lábio inferior em concentração.

— Hmm, acho que não temos o que fazer com o seu cabelo.

Kyungsoo usou os dedos para puxar sua franja para baixo, para que ela caísse na testa como a de Jongin, mas seu cabelo estava muito curto. Os jovens da idade deles pareciam cópias uns dos outros, sempre com os cabelos escuros bem penteados e divididos no meio da testa.

Jongin era diferente. Ele tinha a pele mais bronzeada, cabelos mais claros em um tom de mel e, assim como ele, meio rebeldes. Às vezes ele ficava dividido na lateral, outras vezes no meio, mas estava sempre lindamente despenteado. Quando ele vestia seus suspensórios e apoiava o cigarro no canto da boca, o rapaz fazia Kyungsoo se lembrar do jovem Leonardo DiCaprio em _Titanic_.

— Seu cabelinho de Jack Dawson também não tá com nada — mentiu. 

— Quem é esse?

É claro que Jongin não conhecia o filme clássico de 1997. Ele ainda não havia sido lançado. Então Kyungsoo apenas balançou a cabeça, como se não fosse importante, voltando a encarar seu próprio reflexo. As botas tinham ficado bem nele. E Jongin parecia satisfeito também, porque estava sorrindo para o seu trabalho finalizado. 

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta.

— Então — ele disse, animado. — Qual é o próximo passo?

◀◀◀

Kyungsoo não estava preparado para o próximo passo.

Ele achou que estivesse, quando Jongin o guiou pelas ruas de Gyeongseong — hoje conhecida como a grande capital Seul — e o bombardeou com perguntas sobre seus pais. Mas estava enganado. Kyungsoo percebeu que encontrar seus pais seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Afinal, mesmo descrevendo as características e feições do pai e da mãe, após três anos vivendo na década de 1940, eles podiam estar completamente diferentes do que ele se lembrava.

O garoto contou tudo que sabia, deixando de lado a parte da viagem no tempo, é claro. Após uma mentirinha aqui e ali, Jongin agora achava que os pais de Kyungsoo eram antigos moradores de Joseon, a atual Coreia, e que haviam retornado ao país depois de viverem um bom tempo no exterior.

Jongin apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, puxando-o para cima da calçada quando um bonde verde-escuro surgiu na esquina. Kyungsoo ficou admirado. Ele nunca tinha visto ou andado em um desses. Para a sua surpresa, as ruas em 1943 tinham mais riquixás e bondes do que carros. Ele supôs que os automóveis eram um luxo do qual apenas famílias muito ricas podiam usufruir. 

— Eles conhecem bem o país? — Jongin voltou a questionar.

— Bom, está diferente do que era na época deles. Muito diferente. Eles não devem reconhecer a maioria dos lugares.

— Então não devem estar longe — concluiu Jongin. — Nós precisamos de um mapa. Detalhado e recente, não como essas cópias que se vendem nos armazéns.

— Um mapa?

— Se Gyeongseong está mesmo tão diferente, precisamos pesquisar e descobrir quais são os lugares que continuam iguais. Se eles não conhecem bem a área, provavelmente devem ter ido para um lugar conhecido.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando. Fazer um acordo com um ladrão de rua tinha lá suas vantagens. Kim Jongin podia não ter qualquer formação superior, mas tinha a vivência das ruas de Joseon e uma esperteza de dar inveja a muitos detetives.

— E em que lugar podemos conseguir um desses mapas?

— Você está olhando pra ele — disse Jongin, sorrindo, e depois deu um passo para o lado. Atrás dele, um enorme casarão de dois andares se estendia acima de um quintal elevado. Na entrada, dois policiais japoneses guardavam a porta, ambos carregando rifles apoiados no ombro. — A Biblioteca da Prefeitura de Gyeongseong. Lá tem todos os livros, jornais e mapas que se pode imaginar.

Oh. Kyungsoo conhecia a história daquele lugar. Era [Daegwanjeong](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WN3n_vW6F_5EbUzflmZ_wEsl57nvmXJb/view?usp=sharing), um casarão que antigamente abrigava hóspedes estrangeiros durante o Império Coreano, e onde mais tarde instalaram uma biblioteca. Em 1965, ela foi movida para a Montanha Namsan e renomeada para Biblioteca Pública de Namsan.

— Você só pode estar brincando — Kyungsoo murmurou, ainda perplexo, o olhar alternando entre o rosto sorridente de Jongin e os guardas armados na entrada da biblioteca.

Ele não era nenhum James Bond. Longe disso. Os planos do jovem ator, porém, pareciam exigir que ele fosse um agente secreto veterano do Serviço Nacional de Inteligência. E Kyungsoo vivia em 2020, na época da tecnologia, dos smartphones e do sedentarismo. Ele costumava ser o último aluno a ser escolhido durante a divisão de times nas aulas de Educação Física. Ele com certeza seria capturado antes mesmo de pular a cerca.

— Não seja tão dramático — Jongin respondeu, os olhos semicerrados. Ele aproximou o rosto do seu e piscou, divertido. — É uma missão perigosa, é verdade, mas acho que vai ser divertido.

— Você já fez isso antes?

— Sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo.

— _Kim Jongin…_

Ele apenas riu e passou um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, como se fossem amigos de longa data.

— Confia em mim, garoto. Eu tenho um plano.

Nos três primeiros dias, os dois voltaram até o casarão para observar a movimentação, espiando de longe. Pelo menos duas vezes ao dia. Sempre em horários diferentes. Eles notaram que a vigilância se intensificava durante à noite, mas que se tornava menor conforme o dia clareava. O horário mais seguro parecia ser entre 4h30 e 5h da manhã, quando os turnos de vigia eram alterados e os guardas tiravam alguns minutos de folga para comer alguma coisa.

Eles tinham meia hora para invadir, pegar o mapa e sair sem serem descobertos. Molezinha. Exceto, é claro, pela probabilidade aterrorizante de serem capturados ou mortos por policiais japoneses.

Entrar na biblioteca, infelizmente, não era tão fácil. Ela não era ainda aberta ao público e se destinava apenas a oficiais e funcionários do governo. Kyungsoo e Jongin jamais conseguiriam entrar pela frente, e tentar a sorte pela parte de trás do terreno era muito arriscado. Como a parte dos fundos estava isolada e era impossível de espionar, eles não saberiam o que encontrar.

No quarto dia, enquanto buscavam por informações no mercado de rua, onde comerciantes de diferentes regiões se encontravam e pessoas adoravam cochichar sobre as novidades, Jongin acabou descobrindo uma saída. Ou melhor: uma maneira de entrar. Ele surgiu por entre a multidão com um semblante sério, muito diferente do sorriso sacana habitual, e, por um instante, Kyungsoo achou que ele não tivesse conseguido nada.

Até que ele segurou em seu pulso, levou-o até uma travessa vazia e inclinou a cabeça ao lado da dele.

— Eu tenho novas informações — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, a boca quase encostando na orelha de Kyungsoo. — Parece que a biblioteca vai receber um novo carregamento de livros importados depois de amanhã bem cedo. Eles chegaram no porto de Chemulpo ontem. As caixas serão enviadas em um trem de carga hoje e devem chegar na sexta-feira por volta das 4h. Um caminhão azul com a carroceria coberta por uma lona verde musgo. Os motoristas são coreanos que trabalham para o governo japonês. É tudo o que sei.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde no porão, traçando e repassando o plano de roubar o mapa na Biblioteca da Prefeitura. Não era muito detalhado, para o pânico de Kyungsoo, mas parecia eficiente. Muito perigoso e arriscado, mas eficiente. Jongin estava acostumado a lidar com as situações na base do improviso, mas ele parecia entender que Kyungsoo precisava de mais do que isso.

Assim, ele e Jongin visitaram o Rouge no dia seguinte, antes do horário de abertura. Durante a tarde, o clube noturno era incrivelmente pacato e silencioso, com uma energia mais aconchegante do que vibrante. Ainda assim, aquele ainda era um dos lugares preferidos de Kyungsoo na antiga Seul. O garoto se sentiu ansioso ao subir as escadas.

Jongin olhou para todos os lados, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, e então retirou um dos tijolos na parede, o penúltimo na parte de baixo. Estava solto, ele percebeu, e viu quando o rapaz enfiou a mão no buraco e tirou de lá um par de chaves douradas. Com um sorriso satisfeito, ele as girou em seu dedo indicador, como se quisesse se gabar do gesto.

— Você sabe onde eles escondem as chaves? — Kyungsoo perguntou, impressionado. Ele estava começando a se acostumar com as artimanhas do jovem ladrão.

— Eles não escondem as chaves. Essas são as _minhas_ chaves — ele explicou, abrindo a porta. — Eu costumava invadir o Rouge com frequência para ensaiar escondido. O dono ficou tão cansado de sempre ter que consertar a fechadura e a tranca das janelas que acabou fazendo uma cópia das chaves pra mim. Agora eu não preciso mais arrombar nada pra entrar. Todo mundo sai ganhando.

Os dois entraram, caminhando lado a lado até o palco no fim do salão. A luz do sol entrava pelos vidros das enormes janelas em arco atrás do palanque.

— Então foi você que quebrou os vidros da janela?

— Bom, sim, mas já estavam velhos. Podia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

— E o dono não te odiou?

— Assim você fere meus sentimentos, Kyungsoo. Você está há dias convivendo comigo. Você já deveria ter percebido que é difícil me odiar. Uma hora ou outra todo mundo acaba percebendo o quanto sou irresistível. Sua hora vai chegar. — Ele riu, soprando a poeira acumulada sobre uma das mesas e sentando-se nela com um pulo. — Na verdade, ele me odiou um pouco, mas nada que dois meses trabalhando de graça no bar não resolvessem.

Jongin parecia ter tido muitos empregos. Ele nunca durava muito em nenhum deles. O rapaz vivia de pequenos trabalhos como engraxate, ajudante de alfaiate e garoto de recados. Ele também realizava serviços gerais e alguns favores em troca de dinheiro, como entregas rápidas, aparagem de grama dos quintais ou encontros como acompanhante. Mas Jongin não era um funcionário ruim. Pelo contrário. Ele era esforçado e competente, mas não gostava de se prender a um lugar ou tarefa por muito tempo. Seu grande e único desejo era viver uma juventude livre.

Ele ainda estava imerso nas lembranças de conversas anteriores quando Jongin saltou da mesa em direção à vitrola. O jovem vasculhou um criado-mudo à procura de alguns discos e separou três deles, ainda tentando decidir qual seria o mais apropriado. Então, Jongin se virou, os olhos fixos no garoto do outro lado do salão.

— Você sabe dançar, Kyungsoo?

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

— Nunca dancei com ninguém. Nem mesmo no meu baile de formatura.

Jongin franziu a testa, e Kyungsoo não sabia dizer se a indignação era por ele nunca ter dançado ou por Jongin não saber o que um baile de formatura é.

— Isso é legal — ele disse, enfim, e sua voz ecoou pelo salão vazio e fechado. — Significa que eu vou ser seu primeiro, então.

O coração de Kyungsoo começou a acelerar e pulsar em um ritmo estranho. Podia senti-lo batendo forte em seu peito, retumbando na caixa torácica. Ele não sabia bem por quê.

Uma música suave começou a tocar na vitrola. Em vez de voltar pelo chão até Kyungsoo, Jongin subiu as escadas laterais até o palco, tirando os microfones do centro. Quando Kyungsoo encontrou sua voz, ela saiu quase esganiçada.

— Achei que você tivesse me trazido aqui pra treinar.

— E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas — Jongin garantiu, andando até ele. O rapaz se agachou à sua frente, estendendo-lhe a mão com falso ar de elegância. — Agora venha aqui, garoto. Quero que dance comigo.

Após segundos de contemplação silenciosa, Kyungsoo esticou a mão, os dedos desencadeando arrepios ao esbarrarem na palma de Jongin. A mão dele se fechou contra a sua e ele foi puxado para cima, apoiando o pé no palanque para ganhar impulso. O rapaz sorriu para ele, embora fosse o tipo de sorriso que ele estava vendo pela primeira vez nos lábios cheios. Era um sorriso pequeno, sem mostrar os dentes. Quase tímido.

Kyungsoo não esperava por aquilo. De todas as coisas, o toque suave na curva da sua cintura foi o que mais o afetou. As mãos de Jongin se encaixaram ali, como se tivessem sido esculpidas especialmente para isso, e o garoto sentiu o ar escapar de seus lábios em um suspiro nervoso. O toque fantasma se tornou mais forte, mais confiante, seus corpos se aproximando quase por instinto.

— Vou guiar você — Jongin sussurrou. Suas pálpebras penderam quando ele olhou para baixo. Ele levou os dedos até seu antebraço, deslizando por ele e alcançando sua mão novamente. — Aqui — comandou, enquanto conduzia a mão dele até seu ombro.

Kyungsoo achou que fosse desmaiar.

Ele se agarrou aos ombros de Jongin, ansioso, como se estivesse sobre um barco balançando em alto-mar e segurar-se ali fosse a única maneira de se sentir em terra firme. O garoto estava um pouco tonto. Ele não sabia se era o ambiente fechado, a música lenta ou o corpo de Jongin começando a se mover contra o dele.

Talvez todas as coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas também Jongin. Principalmente Jongin.

— Eu não sei dançar — ele confessou, apenas um segundo depois de pisar acidentalmente no pé do outro.

— Isso não é dançar — Jongin respondeu simplesmente. — Estou treinando você.

Kyungsoo franziu a testa.

— Parece dançar pra mim.

— Apenas acompanhe meus movimentos e o som da minha voz — ele pediu, e Kyungsoo obedeceu, seguindo seus passos e ouvindo atentamente às instruções. “Direita”, “Esquerda”, “Dois para a frente”, “Dois para trás”. Os avisos sussurrados ao pé do seu ouvido tornavam tudo mais fácil na dança, mas fazia tudo mais complicado dentro do seu peito. — Devagar. Mais devagar. Eu ainda posso ouvir seus passos.

E então Kyungsoo finalmente percebeu o que ele estava fazendo.

Quando deu o próximo passo, deixando que ele o guiasse para trás, tentou pisar de modo silencioso e macio. Conforme a música alcançava o ápice, dançar — ou treinar — aos poucos se tornava mais fácil. Jongin com certeza já dançara muitas vezes com muitas pessoas. Ele era um dançarino nato, e acompanhá-lo cada vez ficava mais fácil, como acompanhar o ritmo de uma música com os pés.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eles estavam se movendo pelo palanque, muito leves, suas botas pisando sobre a madeira sem provocar ruído e as partículas de poeira flutuando ao redor deles contra o sol de fim de tarde. O cabelo de Jongin caía de modo tão bonito em sua testa, e o sol fazia seu rosto sorridente se iluminar, radiante como ele nunca vira. “Olhe pra mim, e somente pra mim,” Jongin dissera. Desde então, Kyungsoo vinha evitando olhar para o chão, os olhos presos nos olhos dele.

Não era como se Kyungsoo fosse bom em obedecer aos comandos.

Ele só não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jongin.

— Acho que podemos pular para o próximo nível — disse o rapaz, afastando-se gentilmente.

Kyungsoo piscou, aturdido. Por algum motivo, ele sentia falta das mãos dele em sua cintura.

Com um sorriso arteiro, Jongin cruzou o palco e correu até a vitrola, trocando o disco. A música que começava a tocar era um pouco mais rápida. Os instrumentos eram mais variados e alegres, e uma voz masculina que ele não reconhecia acompanhava o ritmo de um saxofone.

Ele só precisava acelerar um pouco os passos, certo? Não seria tão difícil.

Mas quando Jongin se aproximou dele outra vez, empunhando duas facas, ele percebeu que eles já haviam ultrapassado a parte da dança romântica. Ele cobriu a lâmina com uma bainha de couro e fez o mesmo com a segunda, a mesma faca que ele usara para ameaçá-lo no beco.

— Abra a sua mão.

Kyungsoo estendeu a mão e virou a palma para cima, sentindo quase de imediato o objeto pesar sobre ela. Um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha. O fato de que Jongin estava prestes a ensiná-lo a usar uma faca o fazia lembrar da gravidade da situação. Eles estavam treinando para que Kyungsoo soubesse se defender caso tudo desse errado. E, por algum motivo, ele suspeitava de que eles só estavam fazendo isso porque as chances de dar certo eram quase mínimas.

— _Isso_ é dançar — Jongin esclareceu, e então começou a se mover.

O movimento foi tão rápido que ele sequer teve tempo de reagir. A faca estava novamente em seu pescoço, o couro roçando na pele. Se qualquer um dos policiais fosse tão ágil quanto Jongin, ele não teria qualquer chance. Kyungsoo ficou imóvel e em transe, a respiração presa na garganta. 

— A mão no meu ombro, Kyungsoo — ele murmurou, e o garoto finalmente pareceu entender. Erguendo o braço esquerdo, ele obedeceu ao comando. Não rápido o suficiente, mas com força. O braço de Jongin que segurava a faca foi empurrado para o lado e a lâmina encoberta se afastou do ponto crítico. O jovem ator sorriu, satisfeito. — Esse é um bom começo. Você só precisa seguir o que aprendeu. Vamos tentar de novo.

Ele investiu contra Kyungsoo novamente, dessa vez no abdômen. Por instinto, o garoto deu um passo para trás, evitando por pouco a ponta da bainha de couro. _Dois para trás,_ ele se lembrou das palavras de Jongin. Quando o rapaz tentou golpeá-lo de novo, ele desviou para o lado. _Direita_. E de novo. _Esquerda_. Depois de alguns movimentos, Kyungsoo se tornou mais corajoso, atacando-o também. _Dois para a frente_.

Era como dançar. Eles estavam apenas repetindo os mesmos passos que ensaiaram antes, movendo-se um contra o outro. Mas, dessa vez, armados com facas. As voltinhas, antes acompanhadas de risos e olhares travessos, se transformaram em técnicas de autodefesa. E as mãos que seguravam sua cintura agora afastavam seus braços, desarmando-o, e as pernas lutavam por um espaço no palco enquanto ele era derrubado no chão.

Jongin era muito melhor nisso do que ele. Não como os ninjas talentosos de filmes de Kung Fu, mas inegavelmente bom. Como se ele tivesse assistido Karate Kid mil vezes e treinado em frente à TV, o que Kyungsoo sabia que era impossível.

Ele o derrubou e o desarmou diversas vezes nas músicas seguintes, conforme o ritmo se tornava mais rápido e mais intenso. Quando eles decidiram fazer uma pausa, já era quase noite, e os dois deitaram lado a lado no estrado de madeira do palanque para acalmar as respirações. A faca que Jongin usava para golpeá-lo no treino agora servia para dividir um pão doce pela metade.

O Rouge em breve abriria as portas, e eles precisavam ir embora, mas aproveitaram os últimos minutos restantes para apenas deitar em silêncio. Até que Jongin se manifestou, olhando para ele no salão escuro.

— Kyungsoo?

— Hm?

— No lugar de onde você vem, garotos podem dançar com outros garotos?

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido. _No lugar de onde você vem_.

Talvez, em algum momento, Kyungsoo tivesse que contar que ele não vinha de nenhum outro lugar, mas sim de um outro tempo. Mas a parte mais inquietante não era exatamente essa. Ele se sentiu nervoso diante da curiosidade de Jongin. Será que ele tinha percebido alguma coisa?

— Bom, eles podem… Algumas pessoas vão achar estranho e desconfortável, mas eles não seriam punidos por isso — ele disse, e então esperou. Mas Jongin não disse nada. — Por quê? Garotos não podem dançar com outros garotos aqui? — perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— Não.

— Então por que você quis dançar comigo?

— Não era uma dança. Era um treino — ele repetiu.

Kyungsoo riu, uma pequena risada engasgada no fundo da garganta. Talvez Jongin nem tivesse notado.

Ele continuou encarando o teto, porque olhar para ele agora parecia estranho. Seu corpo todo doía pelo esforço e pelos golpes que recebera, principalmente nos lugares onde o rapaz tinha conseguido atingi-lo com a bainha. Suor despontava de suas têmporas e escorriam pela lateral do rosto. Os dois respiravam pesado, os peitos subindo e descendo, e ele não sabia dizer se era porque estavam cansados ou pelo peso que a pergunta curiosa de Jongin havia despertado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por longos e inquietantes segundos. Quando Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, quase cedendo ao cansaço, Jongin resolveu reformular a sua última resposta.

— Eu não sei — ele admitiu, as palavras sussurradas parecendo ganhar vida e volume ao ecoar pelo palco. — Eu só queria muito dançar com você, Kyungsoo.

◀◀◀

Era escuro e abafado dentro da caixa.

Viajar clandestinamente em um caminhão fedendo a livros empoeirados, metal enferrujado e charutos não estava em seus planos de viagem ao passado. Não mesmo. Aquilo era um verdadeiro pesadelo. Não que Kyungsoo esperasse que se transportar para 1943 e trazer seus pais de volta fosse como uma viagem de férias, mas ele também não esperava adquirir uma escoliose lombar em busca de um mapa que pode — ou não — ser a chave para cumprir sua missão.

Se estivesse em 2020, uma simples pesquisa inofensiva no Google podia ajudá-lo a encontrar não apenas um, mas dez, cinquenta, cem mapas diferentes da cidade. E ele não precisaria quase morrer para isso. O máximo que podia acontecer era infestar seu notebook com um Cavalo de Tróia ou abrir propagandas deploráveis de sites pornôs e anúncios para aumentar seu pênis em dez centímetros

Kyungsoo não cai nessa pegadinha desde que tinha doze anos. E, acredite, é tudo uma farsa.

Por mais que odiasse essa ideia, ele não tinha escolha. Encolhido dentro da caixa, ele mal podia erguer a coluna sem que sua cabeça batesse na parte de cima. Era ainda muito cedo e o garoto sentia falta da luz do dia. Não que adiantasse de alguma coisa, porque a carroceria do caminhão, coberta por uma lona grossa, estava submersa em uma escuridão absoluta, pesada e pegajosa como piche.

Jongin, na caixa ao lado, estava passando por maus bocados também. Seus ombros eram mais largos e suas pernas mais compridas. Ele imaginou como devia ser desconfortável se comprimir no espaço limitado.

Seu peito doía a cada solavanco do caminhão pelas ruas sinuosas. Talvez porque estivesse angustiado, ou talvez porque seus joelhos sempre se chocassem contra o queixo. Embora estivesse nervoso, o pulsar descontrolado de seu coração irradiando para o resto do corpo, ele se consolava de saber que Jongin estava ali ao seu lado.

Kyungsoo nunca achou que pudesse se sentir tão seguro apenas ouvindo a respiração de alguém.

Mas a sensação de conforto durou pouco. O caminhão freou bruscamente, fazendo as outras caixas escorregarem e baterem na sua. O impacto o sobressaltou, e Kyungsoo de repente estava alerta, com os olhos arregalados em temor e os braços mais apertados ao redor dos joelhos. Ele afundou a cabeça neles, tentando abafar a respiração ruidosa e acelerada.

Vozes começaram a zumbir do lado de fora. Japoneses, com certeza, porque Kyungsoo não reconheceu nenhuma das palavras.

Alguém gritou uma ordem, e em seguida outra pessoa traduziu.

— Confira a parte de trás! — um homem bradou em coreano. E eles ouviram passos pesados, botas pisoteando o piso cimentado na estrada, e um sopro abafado da lona sendo aberta.

O guincho metálico e arranhado do cercado da carroceria fez a nuca de Kyungsoo se eriçar. Seu corpo inteiro parecia vibrar, estremecer de medo, como um terremoto se intensificando de dentro para fora. Eles seriam pegos. O garoto sentia. Eles seriam pegos.

A claridade vinda dos postes de luz da rua invadiram a parte de trás do caminhão. Inquieto, Kyungsoo ergueu a cabeça devagar, apenas o suficiente para que seus olhos pudessem espiar através das frestas da caixa de madeira. Seus pulmões reclamavam de dor e protestavam contra a falta de ar, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de puxar o ar como queria. Ele passou a respirar pela boca, tentando controlar as doses de aspiração. Um ruído qualquer e ele botaria tudo a perder.

Uma bota preta e lustrosa pisou sobre a carroceria, o peso do oficial fazendo a parte de trás do caminhão pender ligeiramente para o lado. Kyungsoo trocou um rápido olhar com Jongin, que apenas balançou a cabeça de leve e levou o indicador aos lábios, pedindo que ele fizesse silêncio. No entanto, quanto mais o homem se aproximava, mais sua respiração se tornava irregular e audível.

Ele abriu uma das caixas à sua frente, revirando o conteúdo de modo descuidado. O homem pegou alguns livros na mão, lendo o título na capa, e então os devolveu à pilha desorganizada dentro da caixa. O baque dos livros antigos ergueu uma nuvem de poeira no rosto do oficial, e ele espirrou contra a manga do próprio uniforme. O ruído súbito fez Kyungsoo se assustar, movimentando-se inconscientemente dentro da caixa e libertando o suspiro preso na garganta.

O garoto tentou abafar o som com a mão, cobrindo a boca, mas era tarde.

Um par de olhos se virou em sua direção. Os dedos do homem tocaram a pistola que ele carregava no coldre, preparado para sacá-la a qualquer momento.

Ele tinha sido descoberto.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos bem apertado, temendo pelo pior. A tampa da caixa se abriu com um solavanco e um rosto de cenho franzido e lábios comprimidos pairou acima dele. Quando abriu os olhos, ele viu as sobrancelhas enrugadas do homem, mesmo sob a sombra do quepe, e se encolheu ainda mais contra a caixa de madeira. O oficial agora tinha a pistola na mão, embora não estivesse apontada para ele. Ainda. 

Seus olhares se cruzaram por longos e agonizantes segundos. O homem olhou para ele, e depois para a caixa onde Jongin estava, e então para ele outra vez. Eles não tinham escapatória. O oficial sabia, e era bastante óbvio que ele não deixaria que eles saíssem de lá como se fossem apenas fedelhos brincando de esconde-esconde em um caminhão repleto de livros velhos.

Kyungsoo estava ainda em choque, todas as palavras tendo desaparecido do seu vocabulário. Ele duvidava que conseguiria dizer qualquer coisa agora. Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada adiantaria, afinal.

O homem o encarou por um longo tempo, as sobrancelhas agora cedendo e o vinco na testa desaparecendo. Os lábios, antes curvados em escárnio, também relaxaram. Ele ergueu a pistola acima da sua cabeça. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, esperando seu destino cruel e inevitável. O oficial baixou o cano da arma com força, um barulho alto preenchendo a carroceria.

O peito de Kyungsoo subia e descia, arfando desesperadamente por ar. Ele precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que o ruído estrondoso não era de um tiro, mas da tampa da caixa fechando-se acima dele. Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração, mas ainda estava tremendo. Respirando. Kyungsoo ainda estava respirando. Tremendo e respirando. E ele continuou respirando, respirando e respirando enquanto o homem se afastava e gritava para seus colegas:

— Nada aqui atrás! — gritou ele, em um idioma que Kyungsoo reconhecia. Um oficial coreano, ele percebeu. — Só livros antigos a caminho da Biblioteca da Prefeitura.

Ele repetiu as sentenças, dessa vez em japonês. E apenas alguns segundos mais tarde, o caminhão estava de volta à estrada.

◀◀◀

Eles chegaram à Biblioteca da Prefeitura de Gyeongseong meia hora mais tarde.

Ter quase morrido dentro de um caminhão fedorento parecia ter dado a Kyungsoo um pouco mais de coragem, o que era cômico, mas talvez os filmes de ação tivessem razão. A adrenalina era capaz de fazer coisas loucas quando se está em perigo. Ele tinha quase estragado o plano uma vez. Não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse de novo.

O caminhão entrou pela lateral do casarão e estacionou no quintal dos fundos, como Jongin havia previsto. Era assim que todos os novos carregamentos eram recebidos, principalmente as cargas maiores, como barris de cerveja, estátuas importadas e móveis de ferro. As caixas abarrotadas de livros não eram tão grandes, mas eram pesadas, e por isso seriam descarregadas nos fundos, exatamente na sala que eles tanto procuravam.

 _Bingo_. Os motoristas carregaram suas caixas para dentro, depositando-as cuidadosamente em um canto mais afastado da sala. Como prometido, Jongin enfiou uma moeda dourada por uma das frestas. E depois outra, e mais outra. Olhando para os lados, os homens aceitaram o pequeno pagamento pela viagem com sorrisos satisfeitos. Kyungsoo observou enquanto eles enfileiravam as caixas dentro da biblioteca, aproximando os olhos da fenda da caixa para admirar um vislumbre quase mínimo das estantes repletas de livros.

Eles conseguiram. Estavam dentro.

Quando a porta da sala bateu, os dois garotos ergueram a tampa das caixas e se esgueiraram para fora dela. Os oficiais deviam estar na pausa para o café naquele momento.

Conforme o plano, Kyungsoo se apressou até a porta para vigiá-la. Seus passos, mesmo rápidos, eram leves e macios. Como uma dança. Ele tocou a bainha da faca por cima da calça só para ter certeza de que ela estava lá, afastando-se da frente da porta para que ninguém do outro lado pudesse ver sua sombra na parte de baixo. Ele colocou o ouvido contra a madeira, escutando.

Jongin correu pelo outro lado, abrindo longas gavetas e vasculhando através de arquivos antigos o mais depressa e silenciosamente possível. Seus dedos sequer tremiam, Kyungsoo percebeu. Era um pouco fascinante observá-lo em ação. Ele nunca tinha conhecido alguém que fosse tão destemido e rebelde quanto Kim Jongin.

Enquanto acompanhava seus movimentos, indo de um lado a outro em busca dos mapas arquivados, Kyungsoo sentiu a espinha gelar ao ver duas xícaras e um copo sobre a escrivaninha na lateral. _Café_. A pausa para o café já acontecera, mais cedo do que eles haviam previsto.

Droga. Eles tinham menos tempo do que imaginavam.

Kyungsoo agitou a mão no ar para tentar alertá-lo, mas o gesto passou despercebido porque Jongin, um pouco eufórico, agitou um calhamaço de grandes papéis amarelados no ar. Mapas. Ele os colocou na mesa e os abriu, um por um, escolhendo quais deles seriam úteis. 

A cabeça de Kyungsoo parecia prestes a explodir e, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram na biblioteca, seu coração começou a disparar de novo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. _Depressa, depressa, depressa._

Até que, de repente, ele ouviu alguma coisa do outro lado da porta.

Passos. E vozes. Ainda muito abafadas, mas definitivamente eram vozes.

O garoto balançou os dois braços no ar, fazendo o sinal que eles haviam combinado para avisar sobre a aproximação de alguém. Eles estavam tão perto… E agora, se não fossem rápidos o suficiente, tudo estaria perdido.

Jongin olhou para a janela atrás dele, e depois para o outro lado do cômodo. A primeira coisa que fez foi amassar os mapas e enfiá-los dentro da camisa branca. Depois ergueu o vidro da janela, prendendo as laterais para que ela permanecesse aberta. Por último, o toque final. O rapaz sorriu, esfregando a sola suja da sua bota na parede. Ele apontou para a última estante de livros, na parte mais escura da biblioteca, e os dois correram naquela direção.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo. Os homens pareciam ter ouvido o rangido da janela se abrindo. Eles pararam na entrada da sala, os olhos percorrendo as gavetas abertas e os papéis desorganizados em cima da mesa. 

— Ladrões! — gritou um japonês.

Outro apontou para a janela.

— Eles foram por ali! — bradou, e mais passos pesados se aproximaram da biblioteca. — Yuta, Takuya.

— Sim, senhor — os dois rapazes disseram em uníssono.

— Reúnam um grupo e sigam qualquer pessoa que parecer suspeita. Os culpados não podem ter ido longe.

Um dos homens mais novos, parecendo ser recém saído da Academia Militar, olhou para a direita, como se sentisse a presença deles. Kyungsoo e Jongin se encolheram atrás da estante, um dos braços do jovem ator protetoramente envolvendo seu ombro. Por sorte, o olhar fulminante não durou muito, mas ele ainda se lembrava dos cabelos negros divididos na testa e da pinta no canto direito do queixo.

Eles dispararam pela janela, seguindo na direção onde acreditavam que eles tivessem fugido. O plano de Jongin para despistá-los havia dado certo. Kyungsoo suspirou de alívio, mas eles ainda precisavam sair dali. O garoto não sabia bem como, mas quando se levantaram, ainda perto um do outro, eles estavam de mãos dadas. Jongin abriu a janela, e então eles saíram, a brisa fresca tocando seu rosto pela primeira vez em algum tempo. 

— Ei, eles estão aqui! — disse uma voz, vinda de trás. — Foram por esse lado!

Eles não olharam para trás. Apenas seguiram na direção da avenida, assistindo a movimentação de oficiais correndo pelo canto do olho, seus uniformes pretos, com botões dourados e quepes elegantes, parecendo borrões em seu campo de visão. O primeiro bonde matutino surgia no final da rua, rangendo sobre os trilhos. E eles corriam, corriam e corriam, sentindo os cabelos dançarem ao vento e o peito se encher de adrenalina.

Quando ganharam distância suficiente, Jongin começou a gargalhar, a franja rodopiando sobre a testa. Eles atravessaram a avenida e desapareceram por trás do bonde verde-escuro em movimento. Jongin pulou e se agarrou a ele, segurando na barra do lado de fora. Kyungsoo correu mais um pouco, criando coragem, mas se juntou ao jovem assim que ele lhe estendeu a mão.

Ele o segurou pela cintura, mantendo-o firme enquanto o garoto se pendurava e se apoiava na lateral. O bonde virou a esquina e levou-os para longe, deixando os oficiais japoneses e todos os gritos exasperados para trás. Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice, os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas rosadas pela corrida. Jongin ainda estava rindo.

Kyungsoo achou que fosse um dos melhores sons no mundo.

◀◀◀

Gyeongseong parecia incrivelmente silenciosa naquela noite. Jongin o levou a um de seus lugares secretos na capital, e agora eles estavam sentados no telhado de uma [igreja](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19bqn384Jp6sPb4mucBj3n9DJVV9GFJJo/view?usp=sharing) no centro da cidade, observando o céu azul-arroxeado e as luzes que começavam a se acender em todas as casas, becos e vielas. Eles também podiam ver o porto de Incheon dali, assistindo lado a lado enquanto seus ombros se tocavam e o horizonte perdia sua cor levemente alaranjada por trás dos navios de madeira na baía. O mapa repousava aberto sobre as pernas de Jongin, esparramado sobre as telhas.

Ele o ergueu pela terceira vez, prendendo o cigarro no cantinho da boca, e então voltou a apoiar os papéis sobre o colo. Com um pedaço afiado de carvão, ele marcou alguns círculos sobre os lugares mais antigos da cidade. Namdaemun, Cheomseongdae, o templo de Bulguksa. Todos eles, um a um. Kyungsoo, com as pernas encolhidas perto do corpo, apontava vez ou outra para algum lugar que reconhecia no mapa.

Enquanto o vento agitava seus cabelos e provocava arrepios em sua nuca e nos antebraços, Jongin parecia inabalável em sua camiseta com as mangas arregaçadas e o colete escuro. Vez ou outra, ele apenas deixava o mapa de lado para soprar uma fumaça no ar gelado da noite. Ele não parecia sentir frio ou medo de escorregar. Como se ele passasse a vida toda escalando e andando sobre telhados.

— Você não acha que foi estranho? — Jongin perguntou, as cinzas do cigarro caindo sobre suas botas. Ele as limpou com um gesto rápido.

Kyungsoo olhou para ele, confuso.

— O quê?

— O cara no caminhão. Ele parecia ter te reconhecido. A expressão dele mudou completamente quando viu você.

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

— É impossível. Eu nunca vi aquele homem antes.

O rapaz assentiu, mas não parecia nada convencido. Ele provavelmente estava imaginando coisas. Eles tiveram sorte. Só isso.

Kyungsoo viu a fumaça se alongar e planar, branca acinzentada em contraste com o céu escuro. Jongin segurou o cigarro com os dedos e marcou mais um lugar no mapa. A Gruta de Seokguram. Ele duvidava que seus pais estivessem em uma gruta budista do século VIII, mas eles não podiam descartar nenhuma hipótese.

— Você não devia fumar — Kyungsoo disse, vendo a névoa esbranquiçada e densa se desprender de seus lábios. — Faz mal pra saúde.

Jongin ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença.

— O quê? Quem disse isso?

 _Só todas as autoridades médicas do século XXI_ , ele quis dizer. Jongin não sabia sobre os alertas assustadores no verso das embalagens ou de todas as campanhas anti-fumo e as palestras que ainda seriam feitas em todas as escolas municipais do estado ao longo dos anos. Para ele, fumar era tão normal quanto respirar. Normal como invadir clubes noturnos durante o dia, roubar mapas da Biblioteca da Prefeitura de Gyeongseong ou furtar pães de um mercado de rua. Ou sentar em um telhado.

Sem uma resposta concreta, Kyungsoo apenas deu de ombros. Os olhos de Jongin estavam fixos nele, brilhantes e iluminados pela lua. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando, e depois esmagou o cigarro na parede de uma das torres.

— Você é um garoto esquisito, Do Kyungsoo.

— Eu ouço isso o tempo todo — ele devolveu, imitando os trejeitos de Jongin, e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

O mapa ficou abandonado por alguns segundos. Eles riram, compartilhando olhares e se inclinando de modo inconsciente um para perto do outro. Até que Kyungsoo se deu conta de que estavam se olhando por tempo demais, então desviou o olhar para o papel amassado outra vez, engolindo saliva.

— Esse aqui também — ele disse, apontando para um ponto no mapa. Era muito distante, em outra província, mas era um dos lugares do qual se lembrava. Jongin saiu de seu transe, limpando a garganta e assinalando o Templo de Haeinsa com o carvão. — São… muitos lugares para procurar — Kyungsoo suspirou, desesperançoso. — Se pelo menos eles tivessem me dado uma dica…

Uma dica. Talvez…?

Kyungsoo recebera alguns códigos estranhos no telégrafo ao longo dos últimos meses. Ele já havia pensado na hipótese de todos eles serem mensagens criptografadas, mas nunca conseguira decifrar nenhuma delas. Sua teoria era de que o sinal havia, de alguma forma, sido interceptado por outras pessoas. Durante todo esse tempo, enquanto se concentrava em pesquisas científicas e em um modo de viajar no tempo, Kyungsoo se esquecera do telégrafo.

Ele olhou para o mapa de novo, correndo os olhos por todos os pontos marcados. Dentre dezenas deles, seis nomes se destacavam: Cheomsongdae, Gruta de Seokguram, Hunminjeongeum, Namdaemun, Templo de Bulguksa e Templo de Haeinsa. Eram os Tesouros Nacionais da Coreia do Sul. Ele já visitara alguns deles em excursões escolares antes.

Um arrepio subiu pela lateral do seu pescoço.

_É preciso que o tesouro da sabedoria tenha o coração grande e corajoso._

A primeira mensagem que ele recebeu depois de três meses em silêncio. As palavras “tesouro” e “grande” começaram a martelar em sua cabeça. Talvez ele estivesse apenas alucinando ou pensando demais. Talvez ele apenas estivesse querendo acreditar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas talvez… Talvez seus pais realmente estivessem lhe dando as coordenadas de como encontrá-los.

— _Namdaemun_ — ele recitou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para Jongin. — Foi o primeiro Tesouro Nacional.

O rapaz piscou, sem entender.

— Tesouro Nacional? Do que você está falando?

— Os Tesouros Nacionais da Coreia — disse, como se fosse óbvio. Era óbvio para Kyungsoo, pelo menos, ou para qualquer pessoa na época em que ele vive. Não para Jongin, que mora em 1943, vinte anos antes de o primeiro Tesouro Nacional ser nomeado. — Ah, desculpe. É só… o jeito que meu pai chama.

Ele olhou para a marcação de novo.

Namdaemun. _Grande Portão Sul._

— Jongin — ele chamou, um sorriso crescendo e enchendo suas bochechas.

— Fala, garoto.

— Acho que sei por onde devemos começar.

◀◀◀

Naquela noite, ele planejava esperar Jongin dormir primeiro.

Kyungsoo queria ficar a sós para abrir o diário do pai e reler a tradução de todas as mensagens recebidas no telégrafo durante os últimos três anos. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do padrão inicial. Quinta-feira, às 20h em ponto. Frases curtas e simples. Depois que elas desapareceram por três meses, porém, algo havia mudado. O horário era desregulado e as mensagens se tornaram mais complexas. Era um novo padrão. Um padrão que ele precisava rever e aprender.

Ele só esperava que, ao contrário da foto, as mensagens ainda estivessem ali.

Jongin se arrastou para perto dele no chão do porão, colocando uma toalha sobre o piso e puxando uma bacia de água morna com um sabonete submerso no fundo e uma bucha boiando na superfície. À luz das velas, a água parecia ganhar um tom alaranjado.

— Nós nos divertimos bastante hoje — ele disse, afrouxando o colarinho. Kyungsoo olhou para ele, mas desviou o olhar para a água parada assim que percebeu o rapaz desfazendo os botões do colete. — Um bom banho é o mínimo que merecemos, não acha? Temos muito o que fazer amanhã.

Kyungsoo manteve os olhos no fundo da bacia, tentando respeitar a privacidade dele, embora Jongin provavelmente não fizesse ideia do quanto ele estava se martirizando por dentro. O rapaz retirou o colete e o jogou para o lado, e então começou a fazer o mesmo com a camisa. Acidentalmente, ele percebeu que o jogo de luzes e sombras das lamparinas criavam uma superfície espelhada na bacia. Ele viu o abdômen nu de Jongin no reflexo da água. Dourado, levemente definido e brilhando sob as luzes amareladas. Perfeito.

Mas, então, Jongin afundou a mão na água para pegar o sabonete no fundo, e a imagem tremeluziu e se perdeu. Ele olhou para cima, para o reflexo de chamas bruxuleantes nos olhos castanhos.

— Aqui — ele ofereceu, estendendo-lhe a bucha molhada. — Tire suas roupas. Você precisa se lavar também.

— Eu não…

— A escolha é toda sua, mas eu não vou deixar você dormir aqui dentro se não fizer isso. Muito menos dividir o cobertor. — Ele molhou os bíceps com as mãos e pegou o sabonete. Depois piscou para Kyungsoo, divertido. — E, além do mais, nós dois somos garotos. Você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto no espelho.

Jongin tinha razão. Os dois estavam suados depois de passarem incontáveis minutos espremidos dentro de uma caixa de madeira e de correrem de oficiais japoneses por suas vidas. Ele não podia dizer não a um banho, e nem queria, mas ele sentia falta da privacidade do seu banheiro e do seu chuveiro quentinho. Convencido, ele começou a desabotoar seu colete novo e se livrar das roupas também.

O jovem ator já estava molhando o cabelo quando ele terminou de se despir, formando uma concha com as mãos e juntando água para passar nos fios castanhos e na nuca. Ele tinha certa dificuldade para se ensaboar ali, principalmente com aquele sabonete duro e compacto.

— Espera aí — Kyungsoo pediu, e Jongin obedeceu, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava. A franja molhada caía sobre seu rosto. Ele interrompeu seus movimentos e segurou o sabonete em barra, observando enquanto o garoto ia até sua mochila e voltava com duas embalagens compridas. — Vira de costas pra mim. Eu vou te ajudar com isso.

— Se você pretende me apunhalar pelas costas, então fique sabendo que…

— Só fica quieto e inclina a cabeça. Por Deus, Jongin.

— Não sabia que você era religioso. — Jongin riu, e logo depois soltou um “Au!” que ecoou no porão quando Kyungsoo deu-lhe um tapinha na nuca. — Certo, inclinar a cabeça. Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso.

Jongin, agora virado de costas para ele, esticou as pernas e apoiou os braços no chão, pendendo a cabeça na direção de Kyungsoo. O garoto conseguia ver os músculos contraídos nas costas dele.

Uma porção generosa de shampoo mais tarde, ele estava massageando o cabelo e o couro cabeludo do rapaz, observando com algum divertimento como Jongin fechava os olhos e pendia a cabeça em suas mãos. Ele esfregou as laterais, penteando os fios com os dedos para trás das orelhas e depois seguindo até a nuca. Jongin estava quase deitado sobre ele, totalmente entregue à massagem.

— Isso é bom. E o cheiro é gostoso também.

— Vai ficar ainda melhor quando secar.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, curioso.

— É um shampoo de Tutti-frutti. Ou maçã verde. Não sei bem, mas eu comprei porque era cheiroso.

Kyungsoo estava agora massageando a raiz perto da testa, tomando cuidado para a espuma não escorrer até seus olhos.

— O lugar de onde você vem… seja onde for, eu quero visitar um dia — Jongin disse, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios. — Eles parecem ter coisas interessantes lá.

 _O lugar de onde você vem_. Kyungsoo se sentiu amargurado de novo. Por algum motivo, esconder aquilo de Jongin o deixava angustiado, como se ele estivesse traindo a confiança dele. Era óbvio que o rapaz não estava inteiramente comprando esse lance de forasteiro. Ele não era nada bobo. Havia algo de suspeito, e ele sabia.

Jongin confiava nele? Kyungsoo não sabia dizer.

Espera. _Ele_ confiava em Jongin?

Determinado a mudar de assunto, ele tentou focar no que estava fazendo e ignorar o comentário. Ele enxaguou o cabelo de Jongin, retirando cuidadosamente o sabão. Então, enquanto molhava e pressionava as mãos em algum lugar da raiz, ele sentiu uma linha elevada sob seus dedos.

— Você tem mesmo cicatrizes — ele observou. O garoto deixou que o indicador tocasse suavemente sobre uma cicatriz pequena e proeminente no couro cabeludo.

Jongin endireitou as costas, os fios molhados pingando nos ombros.

— Elas têm muitas histórias para contar.

— Eu aposto que sim — ele respondeu, colocando uma das toalhas secas em volta do seu pescoço. — Eu… adoraria ouvir.

— Mesmo? Algumas delas são bem longas.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Eu tenho tempo.

Kyungsoo não lembra ao certo como, mas mesmo depois de se lavarem, os dois ainda estavam sentados de cueca no chão, compartilhando histórias sobre as marcas em seus corpos. Jongin apontava para as cicatrizes, quase sempre pequenas, e contava-lhe longos e curiosos relatos de como adquirira cada uma delas, sempre deixando que ele as tocasse e as sentisse com os próprios dedos.

O corte em sua cabeça era resultado de um balde de água que uma moça jogou em sua cabeça enquanto ele passava debaixo da sacada de um hotel. Jongin não sabia que ela estava apaixonada por ele depois de apenas um encontro casual, e também não sabia que a garota que trabalhava na olaria, a quem tinha chamado para sair no dia anterior, era a irmã caçula dela. Não bastasse a água gelada, o balde caiu junto, e o impacto provocou um corte em seu couro cabeludo.

Ele tinha várias dessas histórias, de pais superprotetores a maridos rancorosos. Jongin jurava de pé junto que elas não usavam alianças. Pelo sorriso sem-vergonha, Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se ele estava sendo sincero ou se aquela era apenas mais uma de suas mentiras.

— E essa marca aqui… — Ele deitou no chão ao lado de Kyungsoo, passando a mão sobre uma região levemente arroxeada no abdômen que ele não tinha notado antes. — O roxo já está clareando, mas ainda sinto dor quando pressiono. Eu roubei um relógio uma vez. Eu gosto de roubar relógios, sabe. Eu sempre consigo penhorá-los por um preço legal. Mas acho que escolhi roubar da pessoa errada naquele dia, e fui perseguido por dois japoneses grandes. Um deles tinha a mão bem pesada.

Kyungsoo também revelou as histórias por trás de suas marcas, embora não fossem tão interessantes quanto as de Jongin.

— Nove anos. Eu caí de bicicleta e bati em um poste. Foi bem feio. Tenho essa cicatriz no joelho até hoje. — Ele arrastou a perna para mais perto dele, apontando a marca pequena e esbranquiçada. Depois fez o mesmo com o braço. — E essa no cotovelo também, mas nem dá pra ver. É tipo uma mancha.

Jongin virou de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. Seus dedos curiosos exploraram as cicatrizes de Kyungsoo, deslizando vagarosa e suavemente sobre elas, como se fossem impressões muito bonitas de se observar. Como traços e relevos acidentais em uma tela de pintura.

Ele conheceu muito sobre Jongin naquela noite. Os dois compartilharam toques curiosos, histórias peculiares e olhares calorosos. E mesmo que próximos, com peles se tocando e sorrisos mascarados na penumbra, não havia nada de sexual em nenhuma das carícias. Era tudo muito puro, muito etéreo. Kyungsoo tinha a sensação de que pensaria nesse momento muitas vezes durante os próximos dias.

Ele poderia tê-lo beijado. Ali, na quietude do porão abandonado.

Se tivesse coragem. Se tivesse certeza.

Mas, em vez disso, os dois apenas se deitaram um de frente para o outro, os rostos próximos e os narizes quase se tocando. Ele foi dormir pensando na respiração morna de Jongin, nos cabelos úmidos esparramados no edredom e no rosto sereno, maravilhado em poder assisti-lo adormecer tão de perto.

O diário parecia chamar por ele, solitário dentro da mochila.

Ele apenas o ignorou, puxou o cobertor sobre os ombros nus de Jongin e fechou os olhos.

Seus planos ficariam para mais tarde.

◀◀◀

[Namdaemun](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Az9OKyomofHw3se93SYtzDB_bvJDFfd1/view?usp=sharing) ficava no centro da capital, perto da estação de Seul. O grande portão de dois níveis era feito de madeira e pedras, além de ter telhados em forma de pagode. No passado, a construção era utilizada para limitar o acesso à capital, receber emissários estrangeiros e manter a cidade segura de tigres-siberianos. E mais tarde, após se tornar um Tesouro Nacional em 1962, sofreu as consequências de um incêndio criminoso em 2008.

Talvez Kyungsoo pudesse impedir aquilo de acontecer. Ele poderia apenas colar um bilhetinho na entrada dizendo: “Senhores criminosos, por favor não incendiar.” Mas ele jamais poderia arriscar. A regra de não alterar o passado existia por uma razão.

Ele olhou para cima, para o portão grande e imponente se estendendo até onde sua vista alcançava.

_É preciso que o tesouro da sabedoria tenha o coração grande e corajoso._

Tesouro. Grande. Corajoso.

Quanto mais pensava naquelas palavras, mais tinha certeza de que eles estavam perto de chegar a algum lugar.

— O que você acha que vamos encontrar aqui? — Jongin perguntou, caminhando perto do muro de pedras, na direção da entrada em arco. — É só uma passagem. Não é como se seus pais estivessem morando no telhado.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Sinceramente? Eu também não sei, mas algo que me diz que esse é um lugar onde eles viriam. Eles me trouxeram algumas vezes aqui quando eu era criança, e minha mãe adora coisas históricas e artefatos antigos. Ela com certeza não teria perdido a chance de vir aqui rever como era o portão antes da restauração.

— Que restauração?

— Nada. — Kyungsoo balançou a mão no ar. — Não é importante.

No futuro, no ano de 2020, Namdaemun estava cercado por prédios muito altos e avenidas movimentadas com carros e ônibus barulhentos. Ali, no entanto, o silêncio era interrompido apenas pelo som de seus sapatos sobre o chão pedregoso e a única coisa que conseguia ver ao olhar para cima era o grande portão de dois níveis. De resto, apenas um céu acinzentado rodeado por nuvens densas.

As laterais também eram diferentes, ele percebeu. Em vez de cercado por arbustos arredondados e um jardim com grama sempre aparada, árvores mais altas ladeavam a extensão dos muros de pedra. Antes do incêndio, os tijolos que formavam a muralha eram mais uniformes, todos obscurecidos pelo tempo. Perto dos telhados, grandes chifres dourados em estilo xintoísta foram adicionados pelos japoneses.

Eles atravessaram a entrada escura, sem saber ao certo o que estavam procurando.

Kyungsoo se lembrava de ter feito uma excursão escolar no quarto ano. Naquela época, Baekhyun era o garotinho de dez anos mais irritante que ele conhecia — o que significava que ele era bastante irritante, já que Kyungsoo conhecia outros trinta garotos de dez anos. Ele havia praticamente o arrastado pela construção, tagarelando sobre cada detalhe, dizendo orgulhosamente “Eu vi isso em um documentário do History Channel” e tirando mais ou menos duzentas fotos só da pintura colorida no teto, fascinado com os dragões orientais pintados à mão, contorcidos como cobras no fundo escuro.

Jongin não parecia tão fascinado. Ele passou por baixo do portão e fez uma rápida busca, olhando por trás das portas pesadas e pelo entorno de Namdaemun como se já o tivesse feito milhares de vezes. Kyungsoo podia imaginá-lo fugindo de comerciantes furiosos, atravessando o grande portão e despistando-os do outro lado, como nas histórias que ele lhe contava.

Depois de minutos caminhando ao redor do monumento, Kyungsoo precisou admitir a derrota. No fundo, ele não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo. Ele realmente queria saber. Queria ser inteligente como o pai ou apaixonado por coisas antigas como a mãe. Quem sabe assim ele fosse capaz de entender a ligação entre a mensagem e aquele lugar.

Ele se aproximou de Jongin, tocando seu ombro.

— Me desculpa. Acho que eu estava errado. Só fiz a gente andar em círculos.

— Tudo bem, garoto. Não precisa se preocupar. Nós vamos encontrar seus pais, custe o que custar. Eu prometo. — Jongin colocou a mão na base da sua coluna e deixou um breve carinho ali, como se quisesse retribuir o toque. Ou apenas confortá-lo. Ou as duas coisas. — Nós só não tivemos sorte dessa vez. Só isso.

Kyungsoo assentiu, sorrindo.

— Uau — ele brincou. — Você está mesmo determinado a conseguir seu dinheiro. 

Jongin olhou para ele, mas logo desviou o olhar para longe, deixando-o perdido em algum lugar acima de seus ombros.

— A essa altura, eu já não sei se estou fazendo isso só pelo dinheiro.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Ele se perguntava o que isso realmente significava. Tudo estava uma bagunça dentro dele. O garoto queria que houvesse algo a mais nas palavras de Jongin, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Era tão confuso.

Quando Jongin finalmente virou o rosto em sua direção, havia algo diferente nos olhos castanhos. Estavam mais abertos e menos relaxados ou sonolentos. Mais alertas. As mãos endureceram ao lado do corpo, formando punhos cerrados e apertados. Ele ajustou sua posição, movendo-se discretamente, de modo que sua figura ficasse encoberta pela de Kyungsoo.

Ele se inclinou para perto.

— Eles nos acharam — ele sussurrou. — Não olhe agora. No três, atravesse o portão e corra para a esquerda.

O estômago de Kyungsoo se remexeu de modo nervoso. Ele respirou fundo, reunindo coragem, enquanto observava o movimento dos lábios de Jongin.

_Um._

_Dois._

_Três._

Os dois atravessaram a entrada do portão e quase colidiram ao virarem para a esquerda ao mesmo tempo. Kyungsoo seguiu atrás dele, imitando seus passos. Jongin correu até o fim da muralha e começou a escalar pelas pedras, utilizando os espaços e fissuras entre elas para encaixar os dedos e se impulsionar para cima. Mesmo não sabendo porque estavam fugindo, o garoto fez o mesmo, o desespero da fuga repentina fluindo pelo seu corpo e fazendo um belo milagre na subida.

Quando voltasse para casa, ele daria a si mesmo três anos de folga de academia e exercícios físicos. Ele já estava se aventurando e se exercitando o bastante no século passado, muito obrigado.

Antes de subir até o topo, Jongin analisou se a barra estava limpa e então se pendurou do outro lado, tentando amenizar o impacto com o solo. Kyungsoo o alcançou e olhou para baixo, vendo-o se soltar de lá de cima e desaparecer entre as árvores densas do bosque lateral com um farfalhar abafado.

Ele fechou os olhos, agradecendo a todos os deuses por não ter morrido espremido naquela caixa de madeira como uma gelatina de pote. Teria sido humilhante. Morrer no jardim do primeiro Tesouro Nacional da Coreia parecia muito mais poético e heroico.

Kyungsoo desceu, sendo imediatamente amparado pelos braços de Jongin. Ele o segurou pelo bíceps e o puxou para longe, caminhando com ele para trás de troncos largos. Lembrando-se da dança no palanque do clube noturno, ele controlou seus passos, tentando se tornar silencioso e invisível ao penetrar o bosque e se camuflar atrás das árvores.

Eles estavam de volta à entrada, mas, dessa vez, encobertos pelas folhas. Escondidos e agachados atrás de um arbusto, Jongin enfim apontou para dois homens fardados na entrada do portão, visíveis pelas frestas entre galhos e folhagens. Kyungsoo só conseguia ver o rosto de um deles, e de muito longe, mas era o suficiente para reconhecê-lo.

O oficial japonês da Biblioteca da Prefeitura de Gyeongseong.

O sujeito com a pinta no queixo.

Os homens estavam conversando com um terceiro oficial, tomando notas em um caderninho. Eles estavam inspecionando a área, aparentemente, porque o Cara da Pinta não parava de olhar para os lados, procurando alguma coisa. Ou pior: _alguém_. Era muito provável que estivessem procurando por eles.

Eles esperaram os policiais japoneses se afastarem, atravessando até o outro lado, e seguiram na direção oposta pelo bosque. Jongin estava segurando a sua mão, os dedos entrelaçados. Kyungsoo só percebeu quando eles estavam na metade do caminho até a saída. O garoto olhava para baixo, atento aos pequenos galhos quebrados no chão para não pisar e parti-los. Qualquer som podia chamar a atenção dos guardas e denunciar o seu esconderijo. 

Alguns passos depois, porém, Kyungsoo parou. Jongin o puxou pela mão, mas ele simplesmente não se movia.

— Jongin, espera — ele murmurou, um pouco atordoado. — Eu acho…

Seu olhar ainda estava direcionado para a grama. O sol que penetrava pelas brechas entre as copas das árvores fez um objeto pequeno brilhar, cegando-o por um milésimo de segundo. Ele agachou perto do lampejo prateado, pegando a peça gelada nas mãos.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada soprada, cobrindo a mão com a boca para impedir a si mesmo de gritar. Ele só podia estar sonhando. Como…?

Como aquilo fora parar ali?

A cabeça dele latejava, as engrenagens imaginárias girando e se encaixando como peças de um quebra-cabeça. _Eles estiveram aqui_ , pensou alegremente. _Meus pais estiveram aqui._ Ele olhou para o objeto de novo, um relógio prateado de pulso com um contador digital. Um modelo caro e tecnológico que com certeza nem tinha sido inventado ainda.

O relógio de sua mãe.

Jongin, alheio ao seu surto interior, apenas o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa.

— Vamos.

Kyungsoo colocou o relógio no bolso e o seguiu.

Eles escaparam pela lateral do bosque e ganharam as ruas novamente, correndo pelas calçadas e desviando de pedestres, vendedores ambulantes e de seus carrinhos de madeira. Os dois só desaceleraram quando chegaram à estação de Seul — ou, como a placa dizia, [“Estação de Gyeongseong”](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1ZIqeqoiIjiR7DJ-7aPo8awxKWHqtE0OT?usp=sharing). Eles se misturaram na multidão e andaram até a área de embarque, parando em frente aos trilhos.

Jongin se jogou sobre um dos bancos, respirando pesado.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, estava tão radiante que poderia correr uma maratona inteira e ainda continuar sorrindo. Ele tocou o relógio dentro do bolso, só para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava lá, gélido e intacto. Depois verificou se ninguém os havia seguido até ali e o pegou, chacoalhando-o levemente no ar como se fosse uma medalha de prata brilhante.

— Jongin — ele chamou, a voz animada.

O rapaz olhou para cima, ainda ofegante. Ele se esparramou ainda mais no banco e retribuiu o sorriso de Kyungsoo, observando-o brilhar sob a luz solar. Até que, de uma hora para outra, ele não estava brilhando mais. Seu sorriso morreu nos lábios e as sobrancelhas, antes erguidas em animação, cederam. Os ombros também caíram, levando embora o que lhe restava de alegria.

— O que houve? — Jongin perguntou, levantando do banco e segurando-o pelos ombros. — Kyungsoo, o que aconteceu?

O garoto estava olhando sobre o ombro dele, na direção de um mural de madeira com alguns anúncios. Kyungsoo fixou o olhar na folha de papel no centro, ganhando destaque em meio a tantas propagandas e avisos. Era o retrato falado de um homem de meia-idade, com um bigode que não lhe era muito familiar, mas com sobrancelhas grossas e olhos grandes. Em cima, em letras grandes, a palavra “Procurado” chamou sua atenção. Estavam oferecendo duzentos ienes para quem tivesse informações sobre ele. O desenho não era perfeito, mas o artista com certeza havia capturado as principais características.

Ele reconheceria aqueles olhos arredondados e ternos em qualquer lugar, quase como se observasse seu reflexo no espelho. 

O homem no cartaz era Do Seungho. Seu pai.

E, ao que tudo indicava, eles não eram os únicos procurando por ele.


	3. Parte III

Do Kyungsoo tinha uma missão.

Não bastasse ter que colocar seus conhecimentos de treze episódios de _Sherlock_ à prova, ele agora precisava competir com a polícia japonesa na busca pelos pais. E ele sequer sabia como continuar sua investigação. As mensagens no diário do pai também não estavam ajudando. Benedict Cumberbatch ficaria _tão_ desapontado com ele.

Se não fosse por Jongin, ele provavelmente estaria andando em círculos agora.

O rapaz entrou pela janela, atravessando uma das pernas primeiro. Kyungsoo escondeu o diário no espaço estreito sob a estante e observou-o se aproximar, com uma camisa verde-escura, os suspensórios beges e o tão amado cigarro preso no canto da boca. Jongin afastou as lamparinas da mesa e o relógio prateado para desenrolar o mapa, e logo depois amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro de metal.

— Encontrei mais dois deles — ele disse, soprando o restante da fumaça. Ele se sentou ao contrário na cadeira, apoiando os braços no encosto baixo. — Um em Myeongchijeong e outro em Namhak-dong.

Os cartazes. Jongin estava há três dias rodando a cidade atrás deles. Ele disse que isso poderia ajudar. Que, apesar de estarem competindo com o governo japonês, ao menos agora eles tinham coordenadas mais confiáveis de qual direção seguir. 

Eles quase nunca saíam de casa ao mesmo tempo. Era mais seguro assim. Com oficiais japoneses atrás deles, os garotos não podiam arriscar. Se fossem pegos, todo o esforço para roubar o mapa da Biblioteca da Prefeitura teria sido em vão. Então, como era o único que conhecia bem a área, Jongin se aventurava solitariamente pelas ruas de Gyeongseong durante a tarde, procurando por anúncios de recompensas e arrecadando comida para o almoço em troca de alguns elogios baratos.

— São direções opostas — observou Kyungsoo, olhando para as regiões destacadas no mapa. Jongin estava marcando Myeongchijeong com a caneta-tinteiro, lugar conhecido hoje como a famosa área comercial de Myeong-dong.

— Sim. E contando com os outros três cartazes, agora são cinco. Olhe. Aqui, aqui e aqui. — Ele apontou para o papel. Com a caneta, Jongin ligou os cinco pontos assinalados no mapa entre si, dentre eles Namdaemun, onde o relógio prateado foi encontrado. Juntos, eles formavam um pentágono desengonçado. — E se riscarmos assim… — O rapaz traçou mais linhas, dessa vez dentro da figura, quase como um pentagrama. Depois apontou para a área demarcada no centro. — Pela disposição dos cartazes, seus pais devem ter sido vistos pela última vez mais ou menos aqui.

As sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo se uniram em sua testa.

— Ainda é uma região extensa para procurar, e ninguém garante que eles ainda estejam aí. Se estavam fugindo da polícia, então já podem estar bem longe. 

— Se forem inteligentes como você diz, com certeza já estão.

— Também não temos garantia de que eles não estão presos. Ou… mortos — replicou, sussurrando a última parte. — Você disse que o governo japonês não é exatamente democrata e ético.

Jongin, com os braços ainda abraçados ao encosto da cadeira, deitou-se em seu próprio antebraço e olhou para Kyungsoo, os olhos repletos de um brilho otimista.

— Odeio estragar a sua negatividade, mas acredito que eles estejam vivos. E escondidos em um lugar seguro. Pelo menos por enquanto. — Ele abriu a gaveta e tirou dali um dos cartazes dobrados. — Esse cartaz é o mais novo dos que encontramos até agora. As letras do título ainda estão intactas e o retrato falado não está borrado. Também não tem rasgos ou manchas. Se você colocar o nariz bem perto, ainda vai conseguir sentir o cheiro de tinta. É recente.

— Eles ainda estão procurando — Kyungsoo constatou o óbvio.

— Exatamente. E agora preste atenção, porque essa é minha parte favorita. — Jongin sorriu, inclinando a cadeira sobre a mesa, e soprou a franja teimosa para longe da testa. — Aqui, em Daesin-dong. É onde estava esse cartaz. Ele é nitidamente mais novo que todos os outros, o que significa que foi adicionado por último. Por que você acha que eles adicionariam um novo anúncio em um lugar onde antes não tinha nenhum? _Meses_ depois. — Kyungsoo apenas balançou a cabeça, então ele continuou: — Talvez eles tenham recebido uma denúncia. Uma pista sobre o paradeiro do seu pai.

— Então, segundo essa lógica, eles saíram daqui… — Kyungsoo posicionou o dedo sobre o centro da figura geométrica, arrastando-o em seguida para Daesin-dong, a última região. — Passaram por Namdaemun, perderam o relógio enquanto fugiam e depois vieram pra cá. Eles estão seguindo nessa direção. Para Seodaemun.

— Provavelmente — concordou ele. — Ou, se descobriram sobre a denúncia, devem estar indo na direção oposta. É o que eu faria se estivesse sendo perseguido, pelo menos.

A essa altura, ele confiava quase cegamente nos instintos de Jongin. Vivendo como fugitivo a vida toda, ele com certeza pensava como um. O rapaz podia não ter terminado os estudos, mas ele era a pessoa mais esperta e astuciosa que Kyungsoo já conhecera.

— O que isso significa na prática?

— Significa que você precisa fazer as malas, garoto. — Jongin deu-lhe tapinhas no ombro e levantou da cadeira. — Descanse bem e arrume a sua mochila. Amanhã nós vamos fazer uma viagem.

◀◀◀

A Estação de Seul ficava no atual complexo cultural de Jung-gu. O prédio que ele conhecia, de vidros espelhados e esverdeados, ainda sequer existia. A construção de dois andares de tijolos vermelhos tinha um relógio no alto da entrada. O edifício tinha uma cúpula central em estilo bizantino e as paredes internas eram cobertas de pedra artificial. Era como os enormes casarões que ele estava acostumado a ver por fotos de péssima qualidade nas apostilas de História, mas ver pessoalmente, ao vivo e a cores, era completamente diferente.

A estátua de Kang Woo-kyu, um ativista anticolonial que jogou uma bomba no governador-geral japonês Saito Makoto, ainda não estava lá. Ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da figura heróica, com seu cavanhaque e suas botas pesadas, seu _hanbok_ flutuando atrás dele e o punho fechado em uma granada, como se estivesse prestes a lançá-la.

A placa na entrada indicava dois nomes distintos — Gyeongseong, em coreano, e Keijo, em japonês. Na rua, carros Ford pretos e lustrosos estacionavam para levar e trazer turistas e viajantes. Todos eles pareciam ter saído de _Bonnie e Clyde_.

Na verdade, até mesmo o simples gesto de caminhar ao lado de Jongin pela estação o fazia lembrar de Bonnie e Clyde. Como agentes secretos ou mafiosos prestes a enfrentar uma perigosa missão. Exceto pelo fato de que eles não eram um casal de criminosos. Eles sequer eram um casal. E também não tinham uma gangue ou matavam pessoas quando se sentiam encurralados.

— Fique aqui — Jongin sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Vou comprar nossas passagens.

E então se afastou.

Ele observou Jongin de longe, vendo seu casaco longo balançando atrás dele conforme o rapaz andava. Mesmo agora, ele ainda podia sentir o hálito quente em sua orelha e pescoço. Seu coração doía. Sua respiração falhava. Ele odiava essas sensações. E odiava ainda mais não conseguir controlá-las.

Ele deveria adicionar mais uma regra à lista.

_Não se apegar a pessoas do passado._

Kyungsoo ouviu o sino vindo da estação e, inconscientemente, apertou a mão em torno da alça da mochila. Estava carregando seus dois objetos mais valiosos ali — o diário de seu pai e o relógio da sua mãe. Ele desviou o olhar de Jongin, assistindo a movimentação no salão central.

Os homens eram uma confusão de ternos, gravatas, chapéus e maletas. Alguns vestiam uniformes militares. Algumas mulheres usavam roupas tradicionais, mas a maioria já se vestia à moda ocidental, os cabelos estilizados em cachos artificiais cortados na altura do ombro, vestidos estampados e saltos finos. Observar as pessoas ainda o deixava maravilhado, às vezes. Era quase como se tivesse se teletransportado para os bastidores de _The Age of Shadows_.

Ele olhou para baixo, para a bota emprestada de Jongin, sentindo falta de seus All Stars velhos. Kyungsoo só teve tempo de ouvir os passos arrastados contra o piso de granito e ver duas novas botas em seu campo de visão, marrons e altas até o joelho, antes de erguer os olhos e ver dois oficiais japoneses parados à sua frente, uniformes verde-claros e uma mão descansando na alça do rifle.

Não eram os mesmos que estavam procurando por eles. Por sorte.

Um deles, o mais alto de bigode, fez uma pergunta para ele em japonês.

Droga. Mil vezes droga. Ele devia ter dado ouvidos a Baekhyun e aceitado assistir os animes que ele recomendava quando teve chance. Talvez assim ele entendesse pelo menos metade do que aquele homem estava dizendo.

— Desculpe, eu não… — Kyungsoo começou a dizer.

Mas, por intervenção divina, ele não teve tempo de terminar.

Jongin estava ao lado dele, cobrindo sua boca com a mão. E depois estava respondendo à pergunta dos oficiais, curvando-se várias vezes em reverências apressadas. Ele parecia estar se desculpando e explicando a situação. Infelizmente, não parecia estar funcionando. A testa do sujeito ainda estava franzida em desconfiança.

Seus dedos se enroscaram ao redor do rifle com mais força. Ele disse algo que Kyungsoo obviamente não entendeu, e então apontou para Jongin com a cabeça. O rapaz ergueu as mãos o mais rápido possível, de modo quase automático, como uma marionete tendo os fios dos braços puxados para cima. Kyungsoo imitou o gesto, mas o oficial apenas o ignorou.

O homem deu um passo à frente e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de Jongin para revistá-lo. Ou talvez roubá-lo? Tudo o que tinha ali eram os tickets da passagem de trem e algumas moedas de troco.

Ele fez uma careta, pegou os trocados e devolveu as passagens.

Os dois homens fardados lançaram-lhes uma última olhada fatal e os dispensaram com um gesto de cabeça. Kyungsoo ouviu Jongin suspirar quando eles se afastaram.

— Essa foi por pouco.

— O que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo perguntou, ainda aflito.

Jongin caminhou com ele até um lugar seguro, empurrando de leve suas costas. Quando alcançaram um canto afastado, do lado oposto aos guichês, ele respirou fundo e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

— Era só um procedimento padrão, mas você estava prestes a falar em coreano com oficiais japoneses e colocar todo nosso plano em risco. Nós somos proibidos de falar, ler ou estudar coreano, Kyungsoo. Até alguém como você deveria saber disso. — Ele se inclinou para perto, seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros. — Me diz, garoto. Quem é você e de onde veio?

O tom não era arrogante ou desconfiado. Só… curioso. Kyungsoo ficou tentado, apenas por alguns segundos, a revelar a verdade por trás de toda aquela busca misteriosa. Jongin não confiava nele. E por que deveria? Ele estava mentindo, afinal. O garoto estava ficando sem desculpas no seu repertório.

Em vez disso, ele tentou a saída mais fácil: rebater a pergunta com outra pergunta.

— Você confia em mim?

Jongin se encostou na parede de pedra e jogou o cabelo para trás, afastando a franja do rosto. Seus olhos eram naturalmente sonolentos, mas agora eles estavam ainda mais caídos e pequenos.

— Você está mentindo pra mim — ele constatou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Talvez fosse a sua imaginação, mas ele podia jurar que havia mágoa estampada naquele olhar. — E mesmo assim, Kyungsoo, por algum motivo, eu entregaria meu mundo a você de olhos vendados.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Sua boca estava tão seca.

Kyungsoo não tinha dúvidas. Ele não precisava pensar duas vezes, e isso o assustava.

_Eu também, Jongin. Eu também._

Mas o apito do trem invadiu o salão central pelas janelas antes que ele pudesse colocar seus pensamentos em palavras. 

— Nós precisamos ir — avisou Jongin, e os dois seguiram para a saída do outro lado.

Eles aguardaram a chegada do trem nas plataformas. Quando o sino começou a tocar, anunciando sua chegada, os pombos amontoados nos postes de luz alçaram voo e desapareceram atrás do prédio da estação. O piso tremeu sob seus pés e o vento soprou a franja de Jongin enquanto o trem estacionava nos trilhos, perdendo velocidade e espalhando fumaça pelo céu azul celeste.

As pessoas ao redor deles formavam uma fila desorganizada, amontoando-se perto das portas dos vagões e agitando o ticket de suas passagens no ar. Kyungsoo esperou ao lado de Jongin, um pouco ansioso para dar o próximo passo. Eles estavam perto. Ele podia sentir. Tinham que estar.

Ele olhou para o rapaz, animado para subir no trem.

Mas, dessa vez, Jongin não estava sorrindo.

◀◀◀

Kyungsoo se sentou com a mochila no colo e passou os quinze minutos seguintes olhando pela janela. Ele queria poder tirar seu antigo iPod e seus fones de ouvido do bolso da frente e colocar sua playlist favorita para tocar. Seria o momento perfeito para ouvir uma música e fugir daquele silêncio desconfortável entre ele e Jongin. A única desvantagem seria, provavelmente, causar um incidente nacional caso alguém visse o estranho aparelho tecnológico. Talvez ele fosse acusado de terrorismo se um dos policiais a bordo o confundissem com uma bomba.

Ele suspirou e encostou a cabeça no vidro, rendendo-se aos solavancos do trem e apreciando a vista da cidade sendo deixada para trás, sendo transformada em um borrão de cores terrosas no horizonte azulado.

O trem não era como ele via nos filmes. Poltronas acolchoadas e confortáveis, cortinas carmesim nas janelas e lustres caros no alto das cabines. Nada disso. Era provável que as coisas fossem diferentes se eles tivessem dinheiro para pegar um vagão de primeira classe, mas ali era tudo simplesmente madeira escura e bancos duros. Os lustres, embora poucos, não eram nada luxuosos, e ainda estavam apagados durante o dia.

Minutos mais tarde, Kyungsoo se levantou. Em parte, porque ele precisava urgentemente de um banheiro. Eles chegariam a Seodaemun dentro de vinte minutos, mas a bexiga de Kyungsoo não podia esperar. No entanto, seria uma mentira se ele dissesse que não estava nem minimamente interessado em dar uma espiadinha no vagão da frente.

— Eu vou dar um pulinho no banheiro — avisou, pedindo passagem a Jongin.

— Tudo bem… — ele respondeu, meio incerto, como se não conseguisse entender por que diabos Kyungsoo entraria no banheiro de um trem só para dar um pulo e depois voltar.

Kyungsoo descobriu da pior forma possível que fazer xixi dentro de um trem em movimento era tão ruim quanto fazer isso em um ônibus de viagem. Antes mesmo de conseguir lavar as mãos ele já estava tonto e um pouco enjoado. E, para o seu azar, o vidro na porta que dividia os vagões não parecia ver um pano e um detergente neutro há meses, o que provavelmente era verdade.

Ele tentou espiar, mas não havia muito o que ver além de silhuetas turvas, luzes amareladas e o marrom escuro das madeiras. Um dos vultos desconhecidos estava se aproximando, e Kyungsoo deu passos para trás, dando ouvidos a seu instinto interior de sobrevivência. Principalmente porque o homem — era um homem, com certeza um homem — estava vestido com uma farda militar preta e usava um quepe da mesma cor.

E porque tinha uma pinta escura do lado esquerdo do queixo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kyungsoo virou de costas e acelerou os passos pelo corredor. Ele não queria correr e chamar atenção, mas seus sapatos faziam o piso de madeira ranger sob seus pés. Nem mesmo o treinamento de dança de Jongin era de grande ajuda agora.

Ele o alcançou no final do vagão, puxando a mochila do assento da janela.

— Eles estão aqui — falou, a voz ligeiramente trêmula. — Os oficiais.

“Aqueles que estão procurando por nós,” ele estava prestes a acrescentar, mas antes mesmo que pudesse terminar sua explicação, Jongin já estava de pé, apontando para a porta dos fundos.

Eles praticamente correram até o fim do corredor. Jongin o empurrou pelo peito até que suas costas estivessem coladas à parede do fundo, os dois escondidos no vão entre os dois vagões. Eles estavam espremidos em um lugar apertado de novo. Kyungsoo podia sentir a respiração de Jongin em sua bochecha. Era ainda pior do que no beco. Seus rostos estavam tão perto que suas testas quase se tocavam.

— Por que sempre acabamos nessa posição? — o rapaz sussurrou, uma mão ainda pressionada em seu peito e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Kyungsoo se sentiu tão aliviado ao vê-lo sorrir.

O garoto engoliu saliva e tentou não olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

— Mais um dia como todos os outros, eu acho.

Jongin riu baixinho e respirou fundo, o ar escapando pela boca. Eles quase não haviam corrido ainda e o rapaz já parecia sem fôlego.

— Não se mexa. Eu vou vigiar a janela.

Ele se afastou devagar e espiou pelo cantinho do vidro empoeirado.

— O que ele está fazendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Ele não está sozinho. Está com aquele outro oficial. Eles estão inspecionando as malas e pedindo identidades. — Ele recuou, segurando-o pelo braço. — Merda. Nós não podemos ficar aqui.

Inconscientemente, os dois garotos olharam para trás, para a porta que dava acesso ao vagão seguinte. Jongin lançou uma última olhada através da janela e depois fez um sinal afirmativo com a mão, sinalizando que a barra estava limpa. Kyungsoo girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta para que eles passassem, mas a alta velocidade do trem fez com que o impacto não fosse tão gentil. A porta bateu com um estrondo, e os oficiais olharam para trás.

Jongin não precisou dizer, mas Kyungsoo ouviu a palavra ecoando em sua mente mesmo assim. Corre. E ele correu, agora não dando a mínima se seus sapatos faziam barulho no piso. Os viajantes, todos em uma confusão de cinza e marrom pálido, murmuravam de modo assustado e agarravam-se às suas bolsas e malas com a correria, como se temessem por um assalto.

Os rapazes podiam ouvir os passos atrás deles, pesados e ruidosos, seguindo-os enquanto transitavam de vagão em vagão. O trem todo parecia estar tremendo. 

Os japoneses os alcançariam em breve. Essa era a única certeza que Kyungsoo tinha. Não era preciso ser um gênio da matemática para calcular que o tempo perdido que gastavam abrindo as portas era uma desvantagem para eles.

— Feche as portas — ele gritou para Jongin, que seguia atrás dele. — Isso vai atrasá-los.

O plano pareceu funcionar. Quando atravessavam as portas, Jongin as empurrava ao passar por elas, dando aos oficiais o trabalho de abri-las novamente. O som dos passos estava ficando mais distante, mas isso não seria o suficiente. Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ainda podiam gastar correndo. Eles não podiam fugir para sempre, e Kyungsoo sabia disso.

Enfurecidos, os japoneses apertaram o passo. Eles não estavam mais perdendo tempo na perseguição. Atrás dele, as portas não eram mais abertas com gentileza, mas arrombadas com chutes violentos. A pequena vantagem que ele e Jongin conquistaram acabaria logo.

Quando tentou abrir a porta do vagão seguinte, Kyungsoo descobriu, para o seu desespero, que ela estava emperrada. Ele virou e puxou a maçaneta. Uma, duas, três, tantas vezes que seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e sua respiração ficou presa no pulmão. Era o seu fim.

— Jongin — ele praticamente choramingou, mas o rapaz já estava tomando uma atitude.

O jovem ladrão enrolou a manga do casaco ao redor do punho e socou o vidro da janela. Ele atravessou o braço pela abertura rodeada de cacos afiados e destravou a porta do outro lado. Só então Kyungsoo percebeu que ela não estava emperrada, mas apenas trancada. O garoto olhou para trás, aflito, vendo um dos policiais perto de alcançá-los.

O oficial, que Kyungsoo apelidou de Cara da Pinta, esticou o braço como se quisesse agarrá-lo pela mochila. Jongin abriu a porta, atravessando por ela. Kyungsoo só não foi pego pelas garras do policial por muito pouco. De repente, um senhor com um bigode denso e grisalho, carregando um pato de gravata em uma caixa, se levantou diante do homem, bloqueando o corredor.

Sim, um pato. De gravata. E em uma caixa cinza de madeira. Quando não estivesse sendo perseguido por dois japoneses furiosos em um trem em movimento, Kyungsoo com certeza agradeceria à viagem no tempo por ter lhe proporcionado essa adorável visão.

Com uma pequena vantagem outra vez, eles dispararam pelo corredor estreito, seguindo sempre para os fundos. Jongin às vezes empurrava ou derrubava malas e bagagens grandes pelo caminho, para dificultar a passagem dos homens. As pessoas gritavam, horrorizadas, inclinando-se de modo defensivo na direção das janelas.

Eles continuaram correndo sem pensar em nada além disso, até que eles chegaram a um vagão vazio no final do trem. Jongin parou diante da porta e olhou para trás, mais desesperado do que Kyungsoo jamais vira. Curioso e apressado, o garoto também espiou através do vidro, sentindo seu corpo imediatamente amolecer. Seus braços penderam ao lado do tronco. Não havia mais passagem. Aquele era o último vagão.

Eles não tinham mais para onde correr.

— Eles vão nos pegar — Kyungsoo concluiu. — Precisamos nos esconder.

Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Eles vão nos alcançar em breve. Precisamos sair.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia, sabe. Realmente boa, mas eu não tenho certeza de que o maquinista daria uma estacionadinha rápida só pra gente poder descer.

— Ele não vai estacionar — Jongin respondeu, e então olhou para a porta. A porta do último vagão. Através do vidro, a paisagem e os trilhos corriam como um borrão.

— Nem pensar, Jongin. Não mesmo. Eu não posso fazer isso.

— É um campo de cevada. O trem vai fazer uma curva em trinta segundos, então ele vai precisar desacelerar um pouco. É nossa única chance.

— Isso não vai dar certo. — Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, desaprovando. Seu cérebro começou a trabalhar, e logo Kyungsoo estava calculando a probabilidade de eles conseguirem sobreviver à queda. — Supondo que a velocidade dele atual seja 85 km/h e que ele tenha uma porcentagem de desaceleração de pelo menos 20%, então… Com a distância percorrida, o impacto seria…

Jongin o interrompeu.

— Do que você está falando?

— Só estou dizendo que eu odeio Isaac Newton — ele disse, apressado. — E que nós provavelmente vamos morrer.

— Não temos tempo! — ele gritou. E depois escancarou a porta. O vento entrou como se fosse uma correnteza, impulsionando-os para trás e agitando seus cabelos no ar. A franja de Jongin oscilava furiosamente diante do seu rosto. — Ele vai fazer a curva. Precisamos pular agora!

Kyungsoo não tinha tempo para raciocinar se aquela era uma boa ideia ou não. Parecia a pior ideia que ele já ouviu na vida — e provavelmente era mesmo —, mas ainda era melhor do que ser capturado por Cara da Pinta e seu amigo. Assim, ele apenas se deixou levar pelo plano maluco e suicida de Jongin. Os dois saíram para a pequena sacada no final do trem e fecharam a porta atrás deles.

A corrente de ar era ainda pior ali. Kyungsoo precisou se segurar firmemente nas barras de metal para evitar ser empurrado lá de cima, a ventania zumbindo em seus ouvidos. A visão borrada dos trilhos que ficavam para trás estava deixando-o enjoado. Eles foram para a lateral, as pernas trêmulas e os pulmões ainda reclamando pelo cansaço da correria. Kyungsoo achou que nunca conseguiria saltar dali. Era impossível. Ele jamais seria capaz.

Até que Jongin tocou seu braço.

O trem estava desacelerando e se preparando para a curva.

— Agora! — ele berrou acima do barulho do vento.

E os dois pularam juntos.

◀◀◀

Kyungsoo não esperava que o impacto com o solo seria gentil. E não foi, nem um pouco, mas ainda foi melhor do que ele imaginou que seria. Sua mochila parecia ter amortecido a queda e ele não fazia ideia de como ou quando, mas os braços de Jongin estavam em volta dele. Os dois caíram e rolaram juntos pelo campo de cevada, descendo a ladeira em uma confusão de braços e pernas, grunhidos e resmungos.

Quando enfim desaceleraram e pararam, meio escondidos pela plantação volumosa, o sol ainda estava alto no céu. Os braços de Jongin, e que Deus os abençoe, ainda estavam segurando-o firme e perto. Kyungsoo grunhiu de dor, mas abriu os olhos e viu uma das cenas mais bonitas de todos os seus vinte e um anos de existência.

Jongin estava pairando acima dele, os fios castanho-claros meio grudados na testa suada, e os raios solares beijando-o por trás. Ele estava cercado por espigas amareladas de cevada. Seu rosto tinha um arranhão na parte de cima da bochecha, perto do olho, mas ele parecia tão lindo e tão radiante. Sua pele dourada parecia iluminada. Ele era o próprio sol.

Talvez ele tenha mesmo morrido e ido para o Céu.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos. Os lábios de Jongin se curvaram, como se ele estivesse reprimindo um sorriso, e então os dois desataram a rir. Descontroladamente. Eles não conseguiam parar. Jongin perdeu a força nos braços e caiu sobre Kyungsoo, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, o tremor dos lábios risonhos provocando cócegas na pele clara.

Inconscientemente, Kyungsoo alcançou o rosto dele e afastou a franja da sua testa, colocando as mechas para trás da orelha. Jongin ainda estava sorrindo quando ergueu o tronco. Perfeitamente bonito e selvagem, as pernas ao redor das suas.

— Nós conseguimos! — ele exclamou, feliz como o garoto nunca vira. Kyungsoo sorriu de volta, sentindo os dedos dele quentes sobre a lateral do seu rosto. E então, talvez pela adrenalina, talvez por um impulso momentâneo, Jongin se inclinou e o beijou.

Não durou muito. Não mais do que um ou dois segundos. Foi apenas um selinho leve e, infelizmente, rápido demais. Mas foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de Kyungsoo dançar em seu peito e deixá-lo ciente da sua respiração desregulada. Suas bochechas estavam quentes, e ele sentiu o ar entrar pela boca quando ele entreabriu os lábios para respirar.

Ele ainda estava atordoado quando a mão de Jongin abandonou seu rosto e deslizou para baixo, descendo até o tronco e pressionando seu peito para ajudar a se levantar. O rapaz estava agora de pé, oferecendo-lhe uma mão amiga para puxá-lo para cima.

— Vamos — ele chamou, como se não tivesse acabado de virar o mundo de Kyungsoo de cabeça para baixo. — Precisamos procurar um lugar para acampar.

O que foi isso?

Jongin realmente o havia beijado?

Ele tinha apenas pressionado os lábios nos de outro garoto, cheios e macios, com a mesma tranquilidade com que roubaria um pão em um mercado de rua ou recitaria as falas ensaiadas da sua peça de teatro. Natural e corajosamente. Sem receio, medo ou hesitação. Sem pensar duas vezes.

Kyungsoo segurou sua mão e se levantou, as costas ainda formigando pela queda e os joelhos ralados resmungando de dor.

As costas de Jongin estavam agora cobrindo seu campo de visão. Ele seguiu atrás dele pela vegetação dourada e banhada de sol, ainda sentindo a sensação fantasma dos lábios de Jongin contra os seus.

◀◀◀

O calor não era tão escaldante. Ainda assim, caminhar sob o sol do início da tarde fazia sua camiseta grudar nas costas e suor despontar nas têmporas. Jongin guardara o casaco na mochila mais cedo, e agora sua camisa estava desabotoada até o meio do peito. 

Após minutos andando em direção à floresta que surgia no horizonte, sentindo a vegetação rasteira roçar em suas calças e as plantas altas incomodarem suas feridas, Kyungsoo percebeu que também havia ralado o antebraço e os cotovelos quando caiu. Ele não sabia se havia mais machucados sob todas as suas roupas, mas ele esperava que não. Seu corpo ainda doía em alguns pontos, mas nenhum dos dois parecia gravemente ferido.

E que se danassem Newton e seus cálculos. Eles haviam conseguido, graças a Jongin e sua inconsequência juvenil.

A floresta era maior do que esperava, seguindo quilômetros à frente no terreno inclinado. Não era um bambuzal, como Jongin havia imaginado, mas uma floresta de pinheiros e cedros. O trajeto era coberto por muitas pedras com uma grama bege pálida crescendo entre elas. O sol quase não penetrava entre as árvores, exceto por alguns fachos de luz aqui e ali, se embrenhando entre os galhos lá no alto.

Eles desceram, passando por árvores e arbustos com folhagens cada vez mais verdes. Havia também mais insetos conforme eles se aprofundavam na floresta. Quando encontrou pegadas de animais no chão, Jongin disparou na frente, como se tivesse encontrado o caminho para El Dorado.

Ele parou, de súbito, e colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios, pedindo silêncio, quando Kyungsoo perguntou o que estava errado.

— Você consegue ouvir? — perguntou, a voz baixa.

— O quê?

— Água. — Ele sorriu, e então apontou lá para baixo. — Tem mosquitos e pegadas, e a grama está mais verde desse lado da floresta. Deve ter um riacho ou córrego bem perto daqui. Vem, vamos procurar.

Jongin deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro, e ele congelou com o contato. Era um gesto relaxado e espontâneo. Se eles estivessem em 2020, certamente a frase viria acompanhada de um “mano” ou “brother” no final. Kyungsoo olhou para o lugar onde ele o tocou, ainda achando a situação toda estranha. Jongin não podia simplesmente beijá-lo e depois dar tapinhas no seu ombro. Não quando o próprio Kyungsoo se sentia prestes a se desfazer tão facilmente sob seu toque.

Eles encontraram o riacho uma centena de metros abaixo, próximo a uma clareira de cedros. Era um bom lugar para acamparem, segundo Jongin. Os garotos podiam passar a noite ali e buscar por um caminho de volta na manhã seguinte. Por sorte, eles tinham tudo que precisavam dentro das mochilas, já que alugar um quarto de pousada nunca foi uma opção. Dormir na floresta talvez fosse melhor do que dormir na beira da estrada.

Jongin largou as mochilas perto de um cedro baixo de tronco espesso com raízes grossas e salientes. Parecia o lugar perfeito para deitar e se recostar na sombra. Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse se sentar, porém, Jongin caminhou para mais perto dele e o olhou com os olhos castanhos e brilhantes de antes. Toda a mágoa que ele vira na estação de trem havia desaparecido. 

O rapaz se aproximou e começou a desfazer os botões restantes da camisa.

— Kyungsoo — ele disse, os dedos trabalhando para tirar o último botão da casinha e deslizar o tecido pelos ombros.

Por que ele estava tirando a roupa tão de repente? Será que era assim que as coisas funcionavam no século XX, sem pagar um jantarzinho antes nem nada? Kyungsoo engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Ele poderia ter engasgado com a própria saliva se sua boca não estivesse tão seca.

— S-Sim?

Jongin sorriu e jogou a camisa sobre o ombro.

— Vamos nadar — ele convidou.

— Ah.

— O que foi?

— Nada, eu só... — Kyungsoo cortou a frase antes que ele se entregasse demais. — Tudo bem. Certo, eu vou. Acho que é uma boa ideia.

Ele precisava mesmo esfriar a cabeça. E talvez outras partes do corpo também.

O que, sinceramente, era bem difícil quando Kim Jongin estava tirando seu cinto e descendo a calça escura pelas coxas. Ele já havia visto o rapaz de cueca apenas alguns dias antes no porão. Por que agora parecia tão diferente? Eles dormiram juntos. Tomaram banho juntos — se é que aquilo pode realmente ser chamado de banho. E agora eles sequer podiam mergulhar juntos em um riacho sem que tudo parecesse estranho.

Sem que Kyungsoo parecesse estranho, pelo menos. Jongin parecia perfeitamente normal. Como se beijar bocas por aí fosse como desejar “bom dia” ou conversar sobre o tempo. Não parecia ter significado nada especial para ele.

Ainda mergulhado em milhares de pensamentos, todos cruzando sua mente de uma só vez, ele viu Jongin correr na frente, descendo a ladeira e pulando na água. Ele desapareceu sob o rio esverdeado, submerso por alguns segundos, e depois emergiu com um de seus sorrisos mais bonitos e brilhantes, jogando o cabelo molhado para trás, para longe da testa.

— Você não vem? — ele gritou.

Kyungsoo afastou os pensamentos e começou a tirar seu colete.

Ele tirou todas as peças de roupa, agradecendo por Jongin não estar assistindo-o se despir. Deixou só a samba-canção, dobrou as calças e desceu até o riacho. Jongin não esperou que ele se preparasse, molhasse os pulsos ou fizesse qualquer pré-ritual antes de agarrar seu tornozelo. Kyungsoo, de pé na margem, perdeu o equilíbrio e tombou para a frente, afundando na água. 

A brisa gelada tocou sua nuca assim que ele subiu para a superfície, retirando o excesso de água dos olhos e do rosto com as mãos.

— Eu te odeio.

Jongin estava flutuando ao redor dele, sorrindo. Em provocação, ele se moveu para a frente e empurrou a testa com a sua, como um galo de briga.

— Você e eu sabemos que isso não é verdade. — Ele deu de ombros, a única parte do corpo ainda visível sobre a água, e ergueu as sobrancelhas em desafio. — É um pouco difícil me odiar. Eu poderia citar o nome e sobrenome de cem pessoas que já tentaram e falharam.

— Eu poderia ser o primeiro a conseguir — respondeu, empurrando com a testa de volta.

— Bom, boa sorte com isso. Eu realmente adoraria ver você tentar.

E depois afundou.

Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvida, o melhor banho que Kyungsoo tinha tomado em dias. Eles passaram a tarde nadando, mergulhando e boiando de costas, às vezes lutando contra a correnteza para não se perderem da clareira. Era relaxante. Era o mais próximo de um spa que o garoto poderia imaginar ter. Jongin certamente concordava, porque ele parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo ali dentro.

— Eu poderia viver aqui para sempre — ele murmurou, boiando enquanto olhava para cima.

Kyungsoo estava flutuando ao lado dele também, os corpos virados em direções opostas. Eles estavam tão perto que Jongin podia quase deitar em seu ombro, se isso não fosse afundá-los na imensidão esverdeada. Kyungsoo observou o céu azul pálido e o movimentar lento das nuvens, os galhos de árvores encobrindo parte da visão. O canto dos pássaros, o som da água corrente e a presença morna de Jongin. Tudo era tão bom.

Ele queria concordar em voz alta com a afirmação de Jongin, mas ele não conseguiu. Kyungsoo não podia ficar ali para sempre. Ele sequer podia ficar no passado por mais que alguns dias. Seu tempo estava se esgotando. Mas, apenas por hoje, ele se permitiu sonhar que isso era possível.

Se tudo fosse apenas um pouco menos complicado, ele adoraria ficar.

Com pesar no peito, ele percebeu que seu coração estava dividido. Sua prioridade ainda era completar sua grande missão: resgatar os pais e voltar para casa. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que era isso que queria. Era isso que precisava fazer. Mas o lugar que conhecia como casa pareceria tão vazio e solitário sem Jongin e seus sorrisos bonitos…

Às vezes, apenas por alguns segundos, Kyungsoo queria poder ficar.

◀◀◀

— Eu anseio por ti, minha flor brilhante. Há dias que não a vejo e não posso conter a saudade que invade meu peito. Ó, querida amada, a quem desejo tanto quanto desejo por liberdade. Meu coração clama, ávido pelo momento em que verei minha paixão novamente e desfrutarei de tua adorável presença. — Ele colocou a mão no peito para efeito dramático. — Se ao menos pudésseis me ouvir...

Kyungsoo riu.

— Isso é terrível.

— Apenas diga as falas.

— Ó, meu doce amado, a quem anseio ardentemente. Rogo por ti todos os dias de minha vida. As noites são vazias e as lembranças... — Ele olhou para o papel. — O que era mesmo?

— Queimam.

— _Queimam_ dentro de mim como carvão em brasas — Kyungsoo terminou, exagerando na dramaticidade.

Jongin estava de pé agora, abraçado ao tronco da árvore como se fosse um poste de luz em uma noite fria. Como Gene Kelly em _Cantando na Chuva_. Ele se aproximou de Kyungsoo no escuro, os olhos brilhando no reflexo da fogueira, e entoou pela quinta e última vez:

— Tu sabes das amarras que me prendem a esta terra. Terra que um dia já foi minha, como tu também já fostes. Agora, doce amada, não posso ser teu, em um país onde não sou de ninguém. — Dobrou uma das pernas e se agachou diante de Kyungsoo, esticando uma mão para emoldurar seu rosto e secar lágrimas invisíveis. — Não chores, meu amor. Noites frias são também minha tormenta, querida flor, quando penso no calor de teus braços. Minhas lágrimas vertem e escorrem, abundantes e constantes, como a mais longa das tempestades.

Kyungsoo começou a rir e bater palmas. O eco fez o ruído se expandir e assustar os pássaros adormecidos no alto das árvores.

— Esse é o pior romance que eu já vi. 

— Porque isso não é um romance. É uma crítica.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Uma crítica?

— Uma crítica disfarçada de romance — explicou o rapaz —, porque seríamos censurados se disséssemos o que pensamos de verdade. Sinceramente, é incrível que você não tenha notado. Essa versão tem muitas metáforas. A versão japonesa se parece muito mais com uma história de amor impossível entre um pobre camponês que perdeu a terra e uma donzela rica que está se mudando para a América.

— Faz mais sentido agora.

Jongin se sentou ao redor da fogueira improvisada, seu rosto sendo coberto por sombras e luzes quentes, iluminando seus olhos, a ponta do nariz, o queixo e uma das bochechas com reflexos vermelho-alaranjados. Ele guardou os papéis do manuscrito dentro da mala de selos e guardou-a na mochila, depois pegou um graveto da pilha que apanharam na floresta e o lançou para o fogo. As chamas crepitaram baixinho. Então, com o segundo galho em mãos, ele apontou na direção dos braços de Kyungsoo.

— Como estão seus ferimentos?

O garoto ergueu o cotovelo e analisou a pele ralada.

— Bem, eu acho. Nada para se preocupar. Poderia ter sido bem pior. — Voltou a abraçar as próprias pernas, brincando distraidamente com os dedos. — Você... Sua mão está bem? Você socou o vidro com bastante força lá no trem.

Jongin apoiou a mão sobre o joelho de Kyungsoo, mostrando os nós dos dedos vermelhos pelo impacto.

— Ainda estão doloridos.

Kyungsoo congelou com o toque. Seu coração fez uma dança feliz em seu peito, mas ele o forçou a desacelerar enquanto inspirava e expirava devagar. Ele só torcia para que o rapaz não percebesse sua agitação interior. O garoto vinha sendo bem sucedido em disfarçar seus sentimentos até agora. Ele só precisava manter as coisas assim.

Ele sentiu algo pontiagudo pressionar sob seu queixo. Jongin ergueu seu rosto com o graveto, evitando resvalar na ferida.

— Ei, olhe para mim — pediu ele. — Você tem alguns arranhões aqui. Dói? — Kyungsoo apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta, e Jongin sorriu. Ele gostava de vê-lo sorrir. — Isso é um alívio. Eu deveria ter imaginado que precisaríamos de remédios. Podemos passar em um herbanário no caminho.

— Está tudo bem.

Kyungsoo puxou o casaco sobre os ombros outra vez, protegendo-se do frio. A peça de roupa, um pouco grande para o seu tamanho, sempre escorregava. A fogueira emanava um calor muito bem-vindo, mas ainda não era suficiente para aquecê-los no escuro. Por sorte, eles tinham uma manta quentinha que podiam compartilhar durante a madrugada.

Ansioso, Kyungsoo percebeu que a mão de Jongin ainda estava pousada sobre seu joelho, os dedos agora segurando-o mais firme. Ele conseguia sentir a temperatura morna da sua pele mesmo através do tecido da calça. Quando olhou de soslaio, percebeu que o jovem estava olhando para ele, como se alguma coisa o estivesse incomodando. Quase o mesmo olhar magoado que ele vira na estação de trem.

— Kyungsoo, posso perguntar uma coisa?

— É claro.

— Você... Você ficou chateado? Digo, com o que aconteceu lá na colina?

Era verdade que Kyungsoo estava estranhamente mais quieto desde que desceram — ou saíram rolando, mais precisamente — do trem em movimento, mas ele achou que estava fazendo um bom trabalho em disfarçar. Ele normalmente era ótimo em esconder o que sentia. Jongin era capaz de ler através das entrelinhas, enxergar um Kyungsoo que poucas pessoas enxergavam.

— O quê? Não! É claro que não. Na verdade, eu... — Ele parou, apenas um milésimo de segundo antes de admitir que, sim, ele gostou até demais do beijo. Engoliu em seco e olhou para as línguas de fogo, estalando, consumindo os galhos menores na fogueira. — De qualquer forma, acho que você fez aquilo por impulso. Você não estava pensando muito bem.

Jongin balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para baixo, distraindo-se enquanto traçava desenhos aleatórios no solo com o graveto.

— Eu venho pensando nisso há dias.

— Quando você diz “nisso”, você quer dizer...

— Beijar outro garoto — ele esclareceu, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos outra vez. — Beijar você.

Por um momento, ninguém disse nada. O único som vinha do crepitar do fogo e dos pios abafados de alguma coruja bem longe dali. Kyungsoo precisava dizer alguma coisa. Ele precisava dizer, mas ele se sentia tão preso e indefeso sob o olhar de Jongin que provavelmente não se lembraria nem do próprio nome. Ele apenas o encarou, fascinado pelo reflexo luminoso em seus olhos, a respiração escapando de modo audível entre seus lábios entreabertos.

Mas Jongin estava ali.

Lindo, livre e irresistível Jongin, com seus cabelos claros bagunçados e seu olhar carinhoso. Ele parecia ter as palavras que faltavam a Kyungsoo.

— No lugar de onde você vem... — ele começou, levemente inseguro. Era raro ver Jongin expressar tão pouca confiança. — Garotos podem beijar outros garotos?

Enquanto formulava sua resposta, pensando nas palavras com cuidado, Kyungsoo percebeu que talvez pouca coisa tivesse mudado em oitenta anos. A sociedade estava ainda muito longe de aceitar tão abertamente pessoas como ele.

— Eles podem. Desde que ninguém esteja olhando.

A testa de Jongin encontrou a sua novamente. Agora, porém, em vez de empurrá-lo e se afastar, como havia feito no riacho, a testa dele apenas permaneceu apoiada ali, os rostos bem próximos.

— Ninguém está olhando agora — ele sussurrou.

Kyungsoo apenas sorriu.

Jongin beijou o sorriso nos lábios dele.

Se o primeiro beijo havia virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que o segundo era capaz até mesmo de alinhar as estrelas. Seus olhos pesaram e cederam, e seus ombros pareciam mais leves, como se apenas o toque dos lábios macios tivesse o poder de fazer seu corpo inteiro relaxar. Jongin moveu a boca na sua, o queixo se mexendo com o gesto, e seus dedos se apertaram ao redor do seu joelho.

Seu cérebro demorou um pouco mais do que o normal para compreender o que eles estavam fazendo. Ele o beijou devagar, pressionando seus lábios juntos. O encaixe era naturalmente perfeito. _Estou beijando Jongin._ O corpo dele se virou mais em sua direção, se aproximou mais, e então algo estalou dentro dele. _E Jongin está me beijando de volta._

E era tão bom. Kyungsoo não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que beijar alguém foi assim tão bom.

Kyungsoo queria tocá-lo. Ele estava ali, tão perto. A poucos centímetros de distância. E, ainda assim, ele sentia que não tinha forças nem para erguer os braços. Jongin, por outro lado, nunca parecia ter pressa ou incerteza. Ele sempre tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Seus beijos eram macios e calmos, mas firmes ao mesmo tempo. O som dos estalos era mais alto do que os estalidos da fogueira. Kyungsoo se ajeitou no chão, esticando as pernas, e algo mudou.

Jongin soltou o graveto e abandonou a mão sobre seu joelho. O rapaz segurou seu rosto e o puxou tão perto que seus peitos quase se encostaram. O beijo se tornou mais rápido, mais apaixonado e mais profundo. Seus toques ficaram mais fortes. Kyungsoo apenas se lançou contra ele o mais perto que podia, apertou seus ombros e o beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, ele ainda via luz por trás das pálpebras, como se o próprio Rei Midas tivesse pintado o mundo de dourado. Jongin era simplesmente assim. Brilhante como sol e quente como o fogo que crepitava na fogueira. Ninguém poderia apagá-lo.

Nem mesmo Kyungsoo, com sua pele fria e dedos gelados.

Jongin deu-lhe um selinho, suave e demorado, e eles abriram os olhos vagarosamente enquanto se encaravam sob as luzes alaranjadas. Quando Jongin se afastou, estava sorrindo, como se mal pudesse acreditar na própria sorte. Embora tivessem interrompido o beijo, ainda estavam conectados pela testa. Jongin estava roçando as pontinhas de seus narizes juntas. Isso arrancou dele um sorriso.

— Está tudo bem se fizermos… isso? — perguntou o jovem ator.

— Sim. Está tudo bem, Jongin. Nós não estamos fazendo nada errado.

— Você tem certeza de que não vai me matar com a minha faca enquanto durmo?

— Se não confia em mim, então talvez você precise me abraçar bem apertado essa noite — ele respondeu, quase sussurrando no final da frase. — Para ter certeza de que não vou fugir.

Jongin sorriu e se inclinou de novo. Ele beijou sua bochecha, arrastando os lábios até sua boca enquanto deixava uma trilha de pequenos beijos pelo caminho.

Dessa vez, Kyungsoo não se poupou de tocá-lo onde bem queria. Ele subiu os dedos pelo seu pescoço e enterrou as mãos nos fios castanhos. Ele não sabia dizer se o cabelo dele ainda estava úmido ou se apenas estava gelado. O rapaz abriu um pequeno sorriso no meio do beijo, contente, aproveitando a oportunidade para deslizar suas mãos para baixo e conhecer os músculos das suas costas e as curvas da cintura.

Ele estava beijando Jongin. E Jongin estava beijando de volta.

Ele estava sentindo Jongin com a ponta dos dedos. E era incrível.

Ele estava imerso em sombras por trás dos olhos semicerrados. Jongin estava cintilando em dourado, mesmo na escuridão.

E embora a brisa na floresta fosse gelada e as chamas da fogueira estivessem esmaecendo, naquela noite, enquanto adormecia com o braço de Jongin envolvendo seu corpo, Kyungsoo pensou que aquela fosse uma das madrugadas mais quentes de toda a primavera.

◀◀◀

Kyungsoo nunca gostou de ler livros no ônibus. Ele sempre se sentiu meio enjoado e com uma ligeira dor de cabeça enquanto folheava as páginas, as letras se embaralhando diante de seus olhos. Na manhã seguinte, porém, em posse do diário de seu pai e rodeado por grandes sacos de farinha e arroz, ele descobriu que ler em uma carroça em movimento era mil vezes pior.

Jongin tinha mesmo o dom de conquistar as pessoas, ele tinha que admitir. Depois de voltarem para a avenida principal, ele levou apenas alguns segundos para convencer esse senhor rabugento e de sotaque esquisito a levá-los até Seodaemun na traseira da sua carroça. Kyungsoo teria desistido assim que viu o sorriso banguela e o bigode grisalho, que mais parecia o rabo de uma chinchila do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eles viajaram por uma estrada à beira do campo por um longo tempo, nenhuma cidade à vista. Enquanto Jongin tirava uma soneca deitado sobre um saco grande de feijões, cobrindo os raios do sol com o antebraço, Kyungsoo lia e relia milhares de vezes as anotações do pai. Não havia nada de particularmente relevante para a busca. Então, meia hora mais tarde, ele começou a reler as mensagens recebidas pelo telégrafo. Ele havia anotado a tradução dos códigos nas últimas páginas.

Por mais que lesse, nenhuma daquelas frases fazia sentido para ele. Decidido a chegar a algum lugar, Kyungsoo desistiu de trabalhar naquilo sozinho e virou-se para perguntar a Jongin. Não era como se ler algumas mensagens estranhas fosse fazê-lo desconfiar de onde — ou _quando_ — ele vinha. Jongin não fazia ideia do que se tratava, afinal.

Ele o cutucou nas costelas.

— Jongin — chamou.

Por instinto, o rapaz levou a mão à bainha onde guardava sua faca, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Quando viu que era Kyungsoo pairando acima dele e encobrindo-o de sombras, seus dedos relaxaram.

— Eu preciso que me ajude a decifrar isso — disse baixinho, certificando-se de que o fazendeiro não pudesse ouvi-lo acima do ruído das rodas e dos cascos do cavalo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jongin esfregou os olhos e se levantou.

— É o caderno que você estava lendo outro dia no porão? O que é?

— Oh — ele soltou, surpreso. — Você viu aquilo?

— Você não é muito bom escondendo suas coisas. — Jongin parou por alguns segundos, olhando carinhosamente dentro de seus olhos. — Ou o que você sente.

Kyungsoo sentiu as pontas das orelhas esquentarem, mas ele decidiu ignorar a última parte.

— É o diário do meu pai. Tem algumas frases nele, e eu estou tentando desvendar o que significam há algum tempo. Talvez haja uma chance, mesmo que pequena, de que elas sejam mensagens secretas que ele deixou pra mim.

— Mensagens secretas? Parece legal. — Ele sorriu. — Deixe-me ver.

Kyungsoo mostrou-lhe as páginas finais do caderno. Jongin começou a ler uma por uma, observando sobre seu ombro. A carroça estava balançando e fazendo as palavras se misturarem em um borrão de letras indefinidas. Ele puxou o diário para mais perto e se concentrou, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Apenas um segundo depois, sua testa relaxou, como se ele tivesse reconhecido as mensagens.

— São frases de Confúcio — ele disse simplesmente. — Pelo menos essas três aqui são. Eu não reconheço essas outras, mas se elas estão seguindo um padrão, então também devem ser. 

— Confúcio? O filósofo chinês?

Ele devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de Educação Moral.

— É, mas… Tem algo estranho nelas. Estão diferentes da versão original. — Ele apontou para a primeira, o indicador pairando logo abaixo da palavra “tesouro”. — Essa aqui, por exemplo. Uma palavra foi substituída.

Kyungsoo olhou para o papel, os olhos levemente arregalados.

_É preciso que o tesouro da sabedoria tenha o coração grande e corajoso._

— Na frase verdadeira, a palavra certa seria “discípulo” — Jongin continuou.

— Ele estava mesmo nos mandando para Namdaemun — Kyungsoo sussurrou, mal conseguindo acreditar. — O que mais? O que as outras dizem?

— Esse é o problema. As outras são diferentes. Nessas duas aqui, pelo menos. São as únicas que reconheci. — Ele franziu o cenho, percorrendo as frases com os olhos outra vez. — Nenhuma palavra foi substituída, mas cada uma delas tem uma palavra faltando, como se alguém a tivesse omitido de propósito. — Então Jongin olhou para ele, esboçando um sorriso entusiasmado, os olhos agora despertos e alertas. — Acho que você está certo, Kyungsoo. Seu pai pode estar realmente tentando dizer alguma coisa.

— Nós só precisamos decodificá-las — concluiu ele.

Jongin concordou com a cabeça e rapidamente esticou a mão para alcançar sua mochila. Ele pegou a caneta-tinteiro acobreada que havia roubado de um sujeito engravatado no guichê da estação de trem. Quando Kyungsoo chamou sua atenção sobre o furto, Jongin se explicou dizendo que surrupiou a caneta por dois bons motivos: 1) ele gostava de coisas brilhantes; 2) eles podiam vendê-la por um preço razoável se precisassem de dinheiro.

Agora, ele a usava para marcar as palavras que faltavam nas frases, adicionando uma pequena seta e escrevendo a parte omitida ao lado dela. Depois de pensar por algum tempo, ele encontrou os dois primeiros vocábulos secretos.

_NÃO._

_ESQUEÇA._

E depois mais outro, mais para baixo.

 _AS_.

Jongin e Kyungsoo leram e releram a página do diário, sentados lado a lado na carroça, mas as frases restantes estavam além do conhecimento de ambos sobre Confúcio e suas lições de sabedoria. Eles não conseguiriam sozinhos. Precisavam de ajuda. O tempo estava correndo, e Kyungsoo tinha agora apenas quatro dias até que o temporizador da Máquina do Tempo o levasse de volta.

— Mudança de planos — Jongin anunciou, ainda olhando sobre seu ombro. — Vamos voltar para Gyeongseong.

◀◀◀

O porão estava exatamente como eles haviam deixado: escuro, desorganizado e poeirento. Todas as velas que acenderam na véspera da partida estavam derretidas e grudadas no parapeito das janelas ou na superfície da mesa de mogno. No chão, onde eles costumavam dormir, os cobertores estavam enrugados e amontoados. Um cigarro solitário descansava no cinzeiro. E seu casaco cinzento, aquele que comprara no mercado de rua em seu primeiro dia, pendurado no encosto da cadeira.

Depois que desceram pela janela estreita, a primeira coisa que Jongin fez foi caminhar até a prateleira abarrotada de livros, seus dedos percorrendo a lombada dos exemplares da fileira da frente, até que ele parou com o indicador sobre um dos livros. Mesmo de costas, Kyungsoo podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo quando empurrou as obras japonesas para fora da prateleira e alcançou alguns volumes surrados com títulos em coreano.

— Deve estar em algum lugar por aqui — ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Kyungsoo. — A menos que eles tenham se livrado dele.

O garoto olhou para a porta do outro lado do porão, trancada e emperrada por dentro.

— _Eles?_

— O casal de idosos que mora aqui.

Kyungsoo quis perguntar mais. Aquilo era o máximo que ele sabia sobre os moradores da casa até agora, e não era suficiente para sanar sua curiosidade.

Jongin nunca contou a história de como viera morar ali no subsolo, ou de como ele conseguia viver ilegalmente sem que os moradores soubessem. Ele evitava tocar no assunto tanto quanto evitava falar sobre os pais. Kyungsoo sabia que ele guardava uma fotografia deles dentro de um pequeno caderno de capa preta. Ele sequer permitia que o garoto chegasse perto da gaveta onde ele o guardava.

Antes que ele pudesse criar coragem para perguntar, Jongin tirou da prateleira um livro grande e pesado, algumas páginas já se soltando do miolo e escorregando para o chão quando ele o abriu.

— Aqui está. — Sorriu, vitorioso. — Os Analectos de Confúcio.

Kyungsoo quase desmaiou quando viu a grossura do livro.

— Isso significa... que precisamos procurar as frases originais nesse _livrinho_ aí?

— Bem, sim — ele respondeu, seu sorriso morrendo um pouco. — Não vai ser nada fácil, eu sei, mas é a nossa melhor aposta. Todos os pensamentos e ideais confucionistas estão reunidos neste livro. Nós precisamos encontrar alguma coisa. Nós _vamos_ encontrar.

O garoto estava começando a ficar preocupado.

— E se as outras frases não forem de Confúcio?

— Então vamos aumentar nossa bagagem intelectual e aprender mais sobre princípios morais, políticos e religiosos — prometeu Jongin, tentando soar positivo. — Não vai ser em vão.

Ele queria dizer a Jongin que eles tinham pouco tempo sobrando.

Ele queria dizer que gastar os últimos dias restantes lendo um livro que pode não ter as respostas que eles procuram terá sido em vão se ele não puder salvar os pais.

Ele queria dizer que, se ele não estivesse ali no porão no dia 15 de junho, às 20h, ele jamais poderia voltar para casa.

Kyungsoo sabia que não podia guardar aquele segredo por muito tempo. Os números em seu relógio estavam diminuindo, praticamente despencando, enquanto a contagem regressiva chegava mais perto do zero. Ele precisava contar, porque a sua vida não era a única que dependia disso, e também porque ele devia isso a Jongin. O rapaz merecia saber.

Em vez disso, ele apenas sorriu e respondeu:

— Você tem razão. Devemos começar agora, então?

Os dois garotos passaram o resto do dia folheando o livro, deitados de bruços sobre o chão de ripas de madeira. Era mais rápido quando faziam o trabalho em dupla. Cada um ficava responsável por uma página, o que agilizava e dobrava a velocidade de leitura. Kyungsoo sempre demorava um pouco mais. Sua memória fotográfica nunca foi das melhores, e ele ainda precisava comparar as frases do caderno com o livro para ter certeza de que era a mesma. Isso, é claro, se eles _tivessem_ encontrado alguma.

Conforme o sol se deitava e a luz que antes iluminava as páginas do livro se movia para longe, desvanecendo aos poucos, o porão mergulhava em uma escuridão cada vez mais densa. Eles desistiram assim que o dia virou noite e eles tiveram que acender as velas. Jongin estava reclamando de dor de cabeça e Kyungsoo estava exausto, como se não dormisse há dias.

Eles se deitaram de costas sobre os edredons, encarando as rachaduras no teto.

Kyungsoo entendeu o silêncio como uma oportunidade.

— Eu sempre quis perguntar... — ele começou, devagar, olhando-o pelo canto do olho para avaliar sua reação. Ele não investiria em um assunto que fosse sensível para Jongin. — Há quanto tempo você mora escondido aqui?

O jovem piscou algumas vezes, refletindo sobre a pergunta.

— Bom, vamos ver... — Ele ergueu as mãos e foi abaixando os dedos um a um, como se estivesse fazendo uma contagem. Jongin parou antes mesmo de terminar. — Essa é a minha casa desde que eu nasci, então... uns vinte anos? — Soltou um riso fraco. — Mas eu nem sempre morei no porão. O teto que estamos olhando agora... — Ele apontou para o alto. — Meu quarto costumava ser logo aqui em cima.

Kyungsoo se virou de lado para encará-lo, o olhar compassivo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Bom, veja bem, estávamos sob ameaça japonesa há algum tempo, mas havia esse homem corajoso chamado Kim que acreditava que podia lutar pela independência do país. Ele se juntou à resistência para se tornar um revolucionário. Ele realmente acreditava na causa. Acreditava que era possível. Mas ele não foi tão longe como queria. Os oficiais japoneses descobriram sobre ele, e ele tentou fugir pelo porto de Chemulpo. Ele não imaginava que a polícia cercaria todas as saídas. Então, na segunda semana de inverno seis anos atrás, eles o capturaram. Depois capturaram a esposa dele.

Em silêncio, Kyungsoo rastejou para mais perto dele e apoiou a bochecha em seu ombro.

— Eu sinto muito, Jongin.

— Ninguém sabia que eles tinham um filho — ele continuou. — Um menino de catorze anos que fugiu na hora certa e sobreviveu em um porão gelado. Ele tentou a sorte se mudando para outros lugares, mas acabou voltando para o porão no ano passado. — Jongin virou o rosto para encará-lo, abraçando seu corpo com um dos braços e esfregando seu nariz de leve na testa dele. Kyungsoo o ouviu rir perto da sua orelha. — Então o filho cresceu, ficou surpreendentemente bonito, charmoso e carismático... e agora está aqui, com a mão na cintura desse outro garoto igualmente atraente e com um passado misterioso.

Kyungsoo riu com o comentário, um pouco aliviado pela atmosfera não estar mais tão carregada de memórias tristes.

— E os velhinhos?

— Ah, os velhinhos — ele repetiu. — A casa foi vendida um tempo mais tarde. Os velhinhos apenas a compraram por um preço reduzido e passaram a morar aqui. Não é culpa deles. E os dois não escutam muito bem, então acho que foi apenas a justiça divina trabalhando a meu favor.

— Eles já viram você?

— Uma vez. Há alguns meses. O velho desceu para buscar uma ferramenta aqui embaixo e eu não era tão rápido em fugir na época como sou agora. Ele não chamou a polícia, e também nunca mais desceu até o porão desde então. Acho que apenas fizemos um pacto silencioso de coexistir nessa casa amigavelmente.

— Você é como um parasita, Kim Jongin.

— Engraçado você dizer isso — ele respondeu, divertido. — Não é você que está grudado em mim agora?

— Cala a boca.

De onde estava, Kyungsoo podia ver a lua se erguer lá no céu azul-escuro através da janela alta. Sua cabeça estava latejando e suas pálpebras pesadas. O cansaço o vencia aos poucos, embora ele não quisesse fechar os olhos ainda. Era ainda cedo quando os dois adormeceram juntos, acomodados um nos braços do outro. Em seus sonhos mais profundos, Kyungsoo podia ouvir os sons fracos do telégrafo gravados em sua memória, repetindo e repetindo como a trilha sonora de fundo de um filme.

Até que ele abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Sua cabeça já não estava mais deitada no ombro de Jongin e os braços dele estavam agora bem longe. Com a visão ainda embaçada, ele piscou algumas vezes em busca de foco. O ruído repetitivo ainda parecia ressoar dentro dele.

Não, não dentro dele. E muito menos em apenas um sonho.

O som era real, e parecia cada vez mais alto.

Ele se ergueu em seus cotovelos e olhou para a escrivaninha. Jongin estava lá, sentado na cadeira, seu rosto iluminado pela luz amarelada das velas e lamparinas. Meio debruçado sobre o telégrafo, os dedos indicador e médio pressionavam uma pequena alavanca. Os sons, às vezes mais curtos, às vezes um pouco mais arrastados, ecoavam pelo porão. O caderno de capa preta estava aberto ao seu lado sobre a mesa.

Kyungsoo não precisou olhar em um calendário ou no relógio de sua mãe para saber que dia era hoje.

Quinta-feira, 20h.


	4. Parte IV

Do Kyungsoo tinha um mau pressentimento.

A passos cautelosos, ele se levantou do seu ninho de cobertores e se pôs de pé. Cada nota aguda do código enviado fazia os cabelos da sua nuca eriçarem. Ele se aproximou silenciosamente, com a mesma delicadeza e agilidade que lhe foram ensinadas na dança, sentindo a frieza da madeira mesmo com as meias. Jongin, ainda de costas, trabalhando no telégrafo, não pareceu notar sua presença. Não até que ele estivesse tão perto a ponto de sua respiração se tornar audível.

Em um sobressalto, Jongin se virou para encará-lo, os olhos tomados por espanto.

— Você não deveria ter visto isso — ele disse, inclinando o corpo sobre o telégrafo e o pequeno caderno de capa preta, encobrindo sua visão dos objetos.

— Imagino que não.

Jongin estava mentindo para ele? Há quanto tempo?

Desde quando ele sabia?

Kyungsoo recuou, a cabeça em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Ele estava tão, tão confuso. Jongin estava se levantando e vindo até ele, ostentando um olhar preocupado, mas ele apenas recuou, recuou e recuou. Suas costas bateram contra a parede e ele se deixou deslizar até o chão. Ele abraçou as pernas perto do corpo e encarou o reflexo bruxuleante das luzes no piso escuro. As coisas ainda estavam se encaixando na sua mente enquanto ele olhava fixamente para o vazio.

E se Kyungsoo estivesse seguindo pistas falsas todo esse tempo? Se era Jongin enviando os códigos Morse pelo telégrafo, talvez toda essa busca incansável fosse em vão, no fim das contas. Quem poderia garantir que seus pais estavam realmente vivos? Não havia indícios sólidos de que eles ainda estavam em um local seguro. E se tivessem sido capturados? E se...?

Jongin se ajoelhou à sua frente, as mãos segurando seu rosto para que ele olhasse em seus olhos.

— Kyungsoo, o que houve? Você está bem?

O garoto finalmente o olhou de volta. Seus olhos ardiam, assim como a ponta do nariz, e lágrimas começavam a enevoar sua visão.

— Era você... — Ele deixou as palavras flutuarem entre os dois, dançando no ar até que alcançassem Jongin e começassem a fazer algum sentido. — Esse tempo todo... sempre foi você.

O jovem ladrão absorveu as palavras e franziu a testa. Reconhecimento cruzou seu olhar.

— Você era a pessoa para quem eu enviava os códigos?

— O que você sabe sobre os códigos? — rebateu Kyungsoo, ainda desorientado. Jongin vira as mensagens no diário. Ele o estava ajudando a descobrir o que elas significavam. Até que ponto aquilo tudo era mentira? Qual era seu verdadeiro interesse?

— Eu não sei nada sobre eles. São apenas códigos. Eu não os traduzi, eu juro. Nenhum deles. — O rapaz balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. — Ele nunca me deu esse tipo de permissão.

Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração afundar em seu peito.

— Ele? Quem é ele?

— Alguém da resistência. Você não precisa saber.

— Então... isso quer dizer que meu pai faz parte da resistência — ele concluiu, gradativamente encaixando as peças no lugar, como se todas aquelas novas informações fossem parte de um quebra-cabeça. — É por isso que ele está sendo procurado. E ele pediu a você que me enviasse os códigos? Desde quando? E por que você nunca me contou se sabia disso?

O olhar de Jongin era um misto de confusão e surpresa. Ele parecia saber tanto quanto Kyungsoo sobre aquele assunto.

— Eu não sabia que era seu pai. Não teria como saber. Eu só me encontrei com ele uma vez, mas nunca vi seu rosto. Ninguém nunca viu — confessou ele. — Foi no ano passado, eu acho. No final de junho. Me entregaram o caderno com todas as coordenadas. As datas, o horário, os códigos, tudo. Eu apenas segui o que estava escrito e voltei pra cá, para o porão, como eles pediram. Eu não estou mentindo pra você, Kyungsoo. Isso é tudo que sei.

As mãos de Jongin ainda estavam descansando perto do seu rosto, agora meio soltas nas laterais do seu pescoço. Ele sequer sentiu quando o toque firme se desfez e as mãos dele cederam. Não importava. Naquele momento, nada importava. Kyungsoo apenas o afastou, empurrando gentilmente seus pulsos para longe, e encarou os próprios joelhos unidos.

Eles tremiam. Kyungsoo nunca pensou que joelhos pudessem tremer.

— Eu preciso de um tempo, Jongin.

O garoto se levantou, vasculhou os bolsos da mochila e tirou dali o relógio prateado. Sobre o encosto da cadeira, seu casaco longo e cinzento estava pendurado. Com um gesto, ele o apanhou e o deslizou pelos ombros, depois calçou as botas, antes de finalmente subir sobre as caixas e tomar impulso para sair pela janela.

Ele precisava de um tempo.

Não um tempo longe de Jongin. Apenas um tempo para ele mesmo. Para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar.

Kyungsoo caminhou para longe, sem destino certo, a respiração se condensando na noite gelada.

◀◀◀

Jongin tinha razão. Não havia melhor lugar em Gyeongseong do que o telhado da velha igreja católica.

Olhando lá de cima, ouvindo o uivo sôfrego do vento, ele podia ver o centro da cidade iluminado com centenas de pontos luminosos. Encolhendo-se sob o tecido não muito quente de seu paletó, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e segurou o relógio bem apertado. Estranhamente, sentir o objeto gelado na palma da mão dava-lhe alguma segurança. Estar sentado ali no alto também ajudava. Kyungsoo estava acima de todos os homens e muito mais próximo das estrelas do que qualquer outra pessoa naquela cidade. Era impossível não se sentir um pouquinho especial.

Mas as paranoias ainda estavam rondando sua cabeça.

Ele sabia que precisava domá-las, analisá-las e colocá-las no lugar. E não havia melhor maneira de fazer isso do que enumerar os acontecimentos em uma lista.

Kyungsoo adorava listas. Uma vez, no último ano do fundamental, ele escreveu um texto inteiro apenas usando tópicos, o que era uma pena, porque aquela era uma redação dissertativa-argumentativa. Não é preciso dizer que ele não chegou nem perto de tirar a nota máxima, mas ele descobriu que fazer listas era definitivamente um dos seus talentos natos.

O garoto olhou para o horizonte e começou a listar:

> 1\. Seus pais fizeram o último salto no tempo em 2017.
> 
> 2\. A primeira mensagem chegou no início de 2018.
> 
> 3\. Elas sempre aconteciam pontualmente às 20h, nas quintas-feiras.
> 
> 4\. Em março de 2019, as mensagens sumiram. (Seus pais foram descobertos e fugiram?).
> 
> 5\. Três meses depois, os códigos retornaram, mas o estilo das mensagens era diferente. E o horário não era mais tão pontual quanto antes. (Foi quando Jongin começou a enviar as mensagens, talvez?).
> 
> 6\. Na mesma época, no ano passado, Jongin estava de volta ao porão.
> 
> 7\. Jongin e seus pais sumiram da fotografia de 1943 tirada no Rouge. (Quando foram descobertos e procurados pela polícia, o futuro foi alterado e eles nunca tiveram a chance visitar o Rouge e aparecer na foto? E, ainda graças a esse mesmo incidente, Kyungsoo precisou voltar para o passado e, dessa forma, fez com que Jongin também não estivesse lá no momento da foto? Por isso Jongin não reconheceu seu pai no retrato falado do cartaz? Porque, nessa linha do tempo, eles nunca se conheceram pessoalmente).
> 
> 8\. Os códigos novos, quando traduzidos, são frases de Confúcio (ou não?) que podem (ou não, de novo) ser pistas de onde eles estão escondidos.

Por que tinha a impressão de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa?

Kyungsoo tirou o relógio prateado do bolso e o abraçou perto do peito, como se o objeto pudesse, de alguma maneira, aproximá-lo de sua mãe. Ele encarou o céu salpicado de estrelas por longos segundos. O metal começou a aquecer sob seus dedos.

Ah, era isso. O relógio.

> 9\. Eles encontraram o relógio prateado caído no jardim do grande portão de Namdaemun, que sua mãe deixou cair acidentalmente durante uma fuga. (Isso prova que seu pai não está sozinho. Ela está fugindo junto com ele).

E, então, mais uma informação saltou em sua mente.

> 10\. Seus pais começaram a investigar sobre viagem no tempo depois que receberam uma mensagem no telégrafo que parecia vir do passado.

Jongin ou alguém da sua família podiam tê-la enviado, certo? Então, de alguma forma, tudo começou com ele.

Dispor as informações daquela maneira deu ao garoto algum conforto. Seus ombros começaram imediatamente a relaxar. Sua respiração aos poucos voltava para um ritmo estável, as batidas retumbando no relógio apertado contra o peito. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu a tensão se esvair do corpo. O que seria ótimo, se não fosse pelo fato de Kyungsoo ter relaxado um pouco mais do que devia. Os dedos que seguravam o objeto prateado afrouxaram ao redor dele, e o relógio escorregou, rolando pelas telhas em direção ao abismo lá embaixo.

Kyungsoo esticou a mão como se pudesse alcançá-lo, mas era tarde. Ele observou assombrado enquanto o via descer de modo trôpego pelo telhado, chocando-se e vacilando sobre a superfície irregular até parar na beirada da calha. Ele ficou ali, brilhando na borda, como se esperasse por ele ir pegá-lo.

Depois de ter assaltado uma biblioteca municipal, despistado oficiais japoneses em Namdaemun e saltado de um trem em movimento, Kyungsoo achou que salvar um relógio de uma queda iminente seria moleza. Sem se levantar totalmente, ele apoiou o peso nos braços enquanto erguia o quadril para se locomover, as pernas avançando sobre o telhado. Mesmo se movendo devagar, as telhas rangiam abaixo dele. Seus tríceps começavam a doer com o esforço.

Ele desceu, fazendo um trabalho bem decente em se equilibrar. O brilho ainda estava ali na ponta, chamando por ele. Faltava pouco. Ele podia fazer isso. Entre um movimento e outro, no entanto, ele congelou com o quadril levantado e sustentou o peso do corpo nas mãos. Alguns metros abaixo, três oficiais japoneses atravessavam a viela. Kyungsoo até mesmo prendeu a respiração com medo de ser ouvido.

Os homens andavam lado a lado, conversando ligeiramente mais alto do que o horário permitia. Ele esperou que eles passassem, mas então os policiais pararam na esquina, fincando raízes em frente a uma hospedaria. Os dois oficiais de uniforme verde-oliva entraram pouco depois, mas o terceiro, vestido com um uniforme preto de alta patente, se sentou nas escadas e acendeu um cigarro. Kyungsoo suspirou, inquieto. Talvez ele nem o notassem se ele evitasse fazer barulho. Talvez ele nem olhasse para cima.

Na cara e na coragem, ele continuou sua pequena jornada. O rangido ocasional das telhas não parecia incomodar o policial. Com sorte, o homem apenas pensaria se tratar de um rato barulhento no telhado. Kyungsoo avançou, agora a poucos centímetros do seu alvo. Ele inverteu a posição, descendo de costas, e se segurou com firmeza para não escorregar. Esticou o braço outra vez, agora bem perto de alcançar o relógio.

Sua mente ressoava em um mantra, torcendo para que sua vibração desesperada chegasse até o subconsciente do guarda.

_Não olhe para cima. Não olhe para cima. Não olhe para cima._

Ele sentiu o metal gelado com a ponta dos dedos.

_Só mais um pouco._

Ele o cutucou algumas vezes, tentando trazê-lo para si. E então se esticou ainda mais.

_Quase lá._

Seu braço parecia prestes a se desgrudar do ombro, mas ele não desistiu. Deu mais um passo à frente — o último passo — e fechou a mão em torno do relógio, sentindo a superfície gelada novamente na palma. Ele sorriu, radiante, prestes a comemorar o feito silenciosamente, mas um rangido alto ressoou na noite escura. A telha se desfez sob a sua bota e seu pé afundou no telhado.

O homem olhou para cima, diretamente para o local da origem do barulho. Quando o viu, ele se levantou de imediato e começou a gritar ordens. Kyungsoo segurou o relógio com força e tentou escapar, mas seu pé estava preso. Desesperado, ele viu quando os outros dois policiais saíram de dentro da hospedaria. Antes que eles pudessem erguer as armas, o garoto puxou a perna com mais força, outro ruído ainda mais alto ecoando na rua pacata. Assim que seu pé se soltou, ele caiu com força sobre o telhado, a tempo de evitar uma bala ricocheteando o ar em sua direção.

Ele ouviu mais dois tiros vindos de longe, e mais balas sobrevoando sua cabeça.

Os homens gritavam com ele, mas Kyungsoo não entendia uma palavra sequer.

Tão rápido quanto pôde, ele escalou as telhas até a parte de cima, mantendo-se abaixado. Uma bala atingiu o telhado perto de seus pés, uma telha se espatifando com o impacto. Com o coração descontrolado em seu peito, ele entrou pela janela aberta da torre da igreja um milésimo de segundo antes de outra bala acertar a parede ao seu lado.

O Cara da Pinta e seu fiel comparsa queriam pegá-los vivos. Aqueles três, por outro lado, não pareciam dar a mínima se capturariam Kyungsoo vivo e saudável ou cheio de furinhos como um ralador de queijo.

Ele se abaixou atrás da mureta de pedra da torre e se encolheu todo, buscando proteção. Uma bala passou zunindo acima da sua cabeça. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e fez o que ele nunca tinha feito em um ano de catequese: rezou um Pai Nosso com tanta devoção que faria o Papa Francisco chorar.

Seus ouvidos zumbiam. Sua boca estava seca.

Um dos homens gritou mais uma ordem, e os tiros de repente pararam.

Valeu aí, Deus.

Quando sentiu que a barra estava limpa, ele engatinhou até o outro lado do campanário abandonado e desceu as escadas. Lá embaixo, enquanto procurava pela saída secreta que Jongin lhe mostrara — uma portinhola falsa no canto de uma das paredes —, ele ouviu mais barulhos. Ele estava ficando craque em reconhecer o som das botas se arrastando no piso. Eram passos. Bem perto dali.

A saída secreta estava do outro lado do salão. Ele suspirou, resignado, e optou por se esconder entre os longos assentos de madeira enfileirados em frente à capela, torcendo para que as sombras o mantivessem oculto e seguro. Um dos homens entrou pouco depois, não mais sustentando armas, mas agora com lanternas que apontavam de um lado para o outro.

Por questão de alguns minutos (Kyungsoo achou que pudessem ser séculos), ele vasculhou a área em silêncio. O garoto sentia sua respiração tão alta que ele não acreditava ainda não ter sido encontrado. No entanto, para fechar a péssima noite com chave de ouro, a tela digital do relógio se iluminou entre seus dedos, os raios luminosos e esverdeados denunciando sua localização.

_Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda._

Aquele era um mantra muito radical e profano para quem tinha acabado de rezar.

Em quase um mês de convivência com Kim Jongin e suas aptidões como trapaceiro profissional, Kyungsoo aprendeu algumas coisas. A sua única certeza era que o mundo sempre seria redondo, chato e cheio de regras. Mesmo um ladrãozinho de rua como ele, alguém de natureza livre e rebelde, tinha suas próprias regras.

  1. _Nunca machucar ninguém._
  2. _Nunca roubar de alguém mais pobre que você._
  3. _Nunca arriscar a vida por um objeto roubado, por mais valioso que seja._



O relógio de sua mãe não era roubado, mas era tão valioso para Kyungsoo naquele momento, sendo uma das únicas lembranças que tinha da figura materna, que ele precisou de assustadores três segundos para decidir entre arriscar a vida por ele ou abandoná-lo. Por fim, seguindo seus instintos e o que aprendera com Jongin, ele lançou o relógio luminoso na direção oposta e correu para longe, encoberto pelas sombras.

 _É só um relógio,_ ele lembrou a si mesmo. _Só um relógio._

O policial não parecia mais tão interessado nele. Enquanto se agachava para passar pela portinhola, ele correu para capturar o estranho objeto luminoso. Talvez imaginasse ser uma bomba. Ou uma tecnologia ocidental nunca antes vista. De qualquer modo, ele não podia arriscar ser perseguido como seus pais, ou capturado e morto como os pais de Jongin. Assim que escapou, saindo da parede de pedras para uma travessa tingida de sombras azuladas, ele começou a correr.

Kyungsoo correu todo o caminho de volta.

Foi apenas natural. Ele sequer precisou pensar demais ou se guiar pelas construções conhecidas. Correu até que seus pulmões reclamassem de dor, deixando que as pernas o levassem cegamente pelo trajeto de volta para o porão. Ele só desacelerou os passos quando reconheceu as casas do bairro.

Na esquina, algumas ruas antes de casa, ele viu Jongin parado de pé. Ele parecia pálido e frágil como um fantasma, e não estava usando seu casaco. Sem hesitar, ele acelerou os passos outra vez para que pudesse alcançá-lo mais rápido.

Precisava dele. Precisava de Jongin.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, a voz trêmula. — Eu ouvi tiros.

Kyungsoo não disse nada. Ele apenas se lançou contra Jongin e encaixou os braços ao redor do seu corpo, os dedos apertando firme sobre os músculos das suas costas. O rapaz enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço e o abraçou de volta, tão forte que não restou qualquer distância entre seus troncos. Era a primeira vez que alguém o abraçava assim. Com tanta intensidade e, ao mesmo tempo, com tanto carinho. Segurando-o perto. Acariciando seu cabelo. Mantendo-o seguro.

Os braços dele estavam gelados. A respiração era instável, ruidosa e quebradiça.

Ele não saberia dizer qual coração estava batendo mais forte.

◀◀◀

Jongin ficou acordado a noite toda. Kyungsoo sabia. As olheiras abaixo dos olhos eram fracas, mas perceptíveis, e o rapaz não parava de bocejar durante as primeiras horas da manhã. De início, ele pensou que tivesse lhe causado insônia depois de contar em detalhes sobre sua história misteriosa e de onde vinha. Ou melhor, de _quando_ vinha. Ele contou tudo, desde a mensagem misteriosa do telégrafo que impulsionou as pesquisas de seus pais até a fotografia encontrada na gaveta do porão, três meses depois de se mudarem para a nova casa. _Essa_ casa _._

E embora convencê-lo tivesse levado algum tempo, ele parecia ter aceitado mais facilmente do que ele imaginava. Kyungsoo nem precisou obrigá-lo a escutar Day6 no seu iPod para provar.

— Isso explica tudo — Jongin dissera. — Por que estava me seguindo, por que você não sabe o básico sobre a ocupação japonesa e por que você diz todas essas coisas estranhas de vez em quando. As roupas de quando chegou… o relógio...

Apesar de tantas novas informações, não era isso que o manteve acordado durante a madrugada. Seus cabelos não estavam bagunçados como toda manhã. Os olhos sempre brilhantes e travessos estavam opacos e sem vida, mas quando Kyungsoo se levantou, vendo-o folhear as páginas de Os Analectos de Confúcio, Jongin imediatamente correu para ele com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

— Eu descobri uma coisa — ele confessou, as covinhas aparentes. Arrastando o livro para perto do garoto, ele mostrou a Kyungsoo uma das frases que ele grifou no livro. E depois outra, perto da metade. E outra, quase no final. — Na verdade, uma frase inteira.

Kyungsoo riu, se inclinou para a frente e o beijou com entusiasmo, as mãos pressionando sua nuca.

— Meu Deus, Jongin, você é incrível!

— Sabia que um dia você diria isso.

— Então... — Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso. — O que diz?

— O quê?

— A frase.

— Ah, claro, a frase. Fiquei meio zonzo por um momento porque você me beijou.

— Nós podemos continuar depois — prometeu ele.

— Você realmente sabe como mexer com a cabeça de um homem, Do Kyungsoo. — Ele riu. — Aqui, olhe as palavras que eu destaquei. — Jongin pegou uma folha pequena e apontou com a caneta para as três primeiras frases que eles desvendaram, depois começou a reescrevê-las no papel. — Se juntarmos as palavras ocultas e colocarmos na ordem cronológica dos códigos, então teremos...

> **_[Não]_ ** _São as ervas más que afogam a boa semente, e sim a negligência do lavrador._
> 
> _O Mestre disse: “Nunca explico nada para alguém que não_ **_[esqueça]_ ** _do mundo ao tentar entender um problema ou que não entre em um frenesi ao tentar se expressar por palavras._
> 
> **_[De]_ ** _Nada vale tentar ajudar aqueles que não se ajudam a si mesmos._
> 
> _O cavalheiro tem a moralidade como matéria-prima e, ao_ **_[observar]_ ** _os ritos, coloca-a em prática, ao ser modesto dá-lhe expressão e, ao ser fiel às próprias palavras, a completa._
> 
> _Não corrigir_ **_[as]_ ** _próprias falhas é cometer a pior delas._
> 
> _Não é um prazer, uma vez que se aprendeu algo, colocá-lo em prática nas_ **_[horas]_ ** _certas?_

Kyungsoo leu com atenção. Ele juntou as palavras na sua mente e formou uma frase com ela antes mesmo que Jongin pudesse terminar de escrever.

 _— Não esqueça de observar as horas?_ — Kyungsoo perguntou. — O que isso significa? Ele está se referindo ao horário dos códigos no telégrafo?

— Foi o que eu pensei de início também, mas não acredito que seja. Os códigos que tenho anotados no caderno se repetem. De seis em seis semanas, mais precisamente. Eu nunca tinha notado antes, mas passei a noite lendo e relendo aquelas sequências de pontos e traços. Ele não estava se referindo ao horário. Também pensei na possibilidade de ele estar mencionando um lugar físico, de onde você consegue ver um as horas em um relógio. Como na entrada da estação de trem, por exemplo.

Kyungsoo absorveu as informações, tentando encaixá-las.

— Não é um lugar físico… Então, você acha que…?

— Acho que sua mãe não esqueceu o relógio em Namdaemun por acidente, Kyungsoo — ele explicou, os olhos fixos nele e uma expressão séria no rosto. — Foi proposital. Você tinha mesmo razão. Eles estão nos dando pistas de como encontrá-los. Desde o começo. — Jongin sorriu abertamente e estendeu a mão com a palma voltada para cima. — Vamos dar uma olhada. Onde está o relógio?

O sorriso de Kyungsoo morreu aos poucos. De repente, ele se sentia tonto e enjoado. Era como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago.

— Eles… levaram — murmurou, metade angustiado, metade aborrecido.

— Eles quem?

— Policiais japoneses.

— Os mesmos que nos perseguiram no trem?

— Não, eram três. O homem que pegou o relógio tinha um uniforme diferente. Mais bonito, brilhante e com várias estrelas douradas na parte de cima. Ele parecia ser o superior dos outros dois. Alguém de alta patente. Também tinha um bigode bem ralo e uma cicatriz bem feia na bochecha. Mesmo de longe, eu consegui ver. — Ele suspirou. — Mas… isso não adianta de nada agora. Está tudo perdido. — Kyungsoo enfiou a cabeça entre os joelhos e começou a puxar os fios escuros em desespero. Ele resmungou alto, um som atormentado preenchendo o porão. — Jongin, eu arruinei tudo. A culpa é toda minha. Eu nunca vou encontrá-los.

Jongin o puxou pelas pernas, forçando-o gentilmente a esticá-las. Ele se arrastou para mais perto dele e segurou seu rosto. Kyungsoo não estava chorando, mas ele parecia cansado e desesperançoso. Esgotado.

— Olhe para mim, Soo. Você não fez nada errado. Nós ainda podemos ir atrás dele. — Com os dedos, ele alisou e penteou o cabelo desarrumado de Kyungsoo. Jongin sabia que aquela não era uma escolha fácil para o garoto. — Não é difícil encontrar informações sobre policiais de alta patente. Podemos recuperar o relógio. Mas… eu sei que você não tem muito tempo, e independentemente de qual for a sua decisão, eu vou ficar do seu lado. — Seus dedos estavam acariciando a bochecha de Kyungsoo agora. — O que você quer fazer?

Ele só tinha mais dois dias.

Dois dias que não seriam suficientes para resgatar seus pais a tempo de levá-los de volta.

Dois dias até que a Máquina do Tempo o levasse para casa.

Dois dias até que ele tivesse que se despedir de Jongin.

Ele tinha uma escolha pela frente: aproveitar sua única chance de voltar para seu verdadeiro tempo ou ficar para salvar os pais e abandonar sua vida em 2020 para sempre. Era uma grande decisão. Uma importante decisão. Mas, de alguma forma, tudo parecia muito simples quando Kim Jongin estava por perto, segurando sua mão.

Olhando para trás deles, Kyungsoo viu uma terceira alternativa. O telégrafo estava ali, descansando sobre a mesa, cercado por velas derretidas e borrões da caneta-tinteiro. Era arriscado, ele sabia. De todas as opções, aquela era a que tinha a menor probabilidade de funcionar. Mas agora que estava aqui, e que não tinha nada além de um pingo de esperança sobrando, ele precisava tentar.

Afinal, ele havia traçado aquele plano há semanas, prevendo uma solução caso sua missão fracassasse. Deixara a porta do porão aberta, pela primeira vez em uma década, e a luz do ligada no corredor. Seu melhor amigo tinha uma cópia da chave há três anos. Um bilhete detalhado de como ajustar o temporizador da máquina estava sobre a mesa de ferramentas, esperando o terceiro domingo do mês. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era enviar uma mensagem com uma nova data e horário de retorno.

E, claro, torcer para que Byun Baekhyun não estragasse tudo.

◀◀◀

A feira à margem do porto de Chemulpo não era nada como o mercado de rua que Kyungsoo visitou em seu primeiro dia. O lugar tinha um cheiro forte de peixe, de madeira queimada e de maresia. Uma bandeira vermelha e comprida com caracteres japoneses tremulava ao vento. A fumaça negra de um navio mercante se espalhava pelo céu, e o vapor que se desprendia das chaminés era denso e esbranquiçado. Na futura Incheon, tudo era sal e névoa.

Kyungsoo podia contar nos dedos as poucas vezes em que visitara o litoral. Ele esteve em Incheon apenas uma vez, mas não se recordaria do porto nem se tivesse nascido e crescido nele. Tudo era muito diferente oitenta anos atrás.

Era barulhento, com vozes disputando por atenção e areia se arrastando pelos calcanhares expostos. O uso das roupas tradicionais era ainda corriqueiro na cidade litorânea. As gaivotas, entretanto, simbolizavam o único ponto em comum. Elas rodeavam as embarcações, grasnando à distância, e de vez em quando ele conseguia ver uma delas descer em alta velocidade, tentando apanhar um peixe que se atrevia a chegar perto demais da superfície.

Ele reencontrou Jongin perto do cais, conversando com uma comerciante de meia-idade enquanto ostentava seu sorriso mais simpático. Simpático, livre e charmoso. Seu sorriso Jongin. Os fios castanho-dourados do seu cabelo se agitavam no ar e uma mão segurava a boina na cabeça, mantendo-a firme para que não saísse voando ao vento.

— Você reconhece esse sujeito? — perguntava o jovem, erguendo um desenho feito à mão em um papel pardo.

Kyungsoo tinha aproveitado seu talento de infância para fazer duas cópias do rosto do policial japonês tal como se lembrava. Ele não conseguira ver perfeitamente no escuro, mas esperava que a qualidade do desenho e dos traços fiéis fossem o bastante para extrair alguma informação — _qualquer_ informação. O Kyungsoo de sete anos que sonhava em se tornar um artista ficaria orgulhoso dele.

Era muito fácil abordar e conhecer os visitantes do porto. Ali, as pessoas conversavam muito mais do que na capital, como se todos fossem conhecidos de infância, embora tivessem turistas de todas as partes do país. Talvez por isso esse fosse o lugar perfeito para extrair as informações de que eles precisavam. Jongin estava agora arrancando risadinhas de uma jovem senhorita alguns anos mais velha do que ele, antes mesmo de perguntar sobre o desenho.

Por um momento, ele ficou esperando a alguns passos da escada que levava ao cais, observando o rapaz bonito lá em cima.

Jongin nunca demonstrava, mas o garoto sabia que debaixo do sorriso travesso, dos flertes e dos beijos aparentemente despreocupados, ele também sofria em silêncio. Kyungsoo sempre soube que um dia teria que deixar tudo isso para trás. Ele não pertencia a esse lugar. Mas Jongin não teve tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de um ‘adeus’. Mesmo depois de tudo que passara, o jovem ator não sabia ainda lidar com despedidas. Isso, é claro, se o plano maluco de Kyungsoo desse certo, no fim das contas.

Rodeado de estrangeiros, Kyungsoo sempre podia fingir ser um viajante quando um japonês estivesse de olho nele. Ainda assim, ele tentou evitar falar coreano perto dos oficiais o máximo que pôde. Antes de voltar sua atenção para Jongin, ele puxou assunto com um pescador de barba grisalha.

Foi quando ele ouviu aquele nome pela segunda vez no dia.

— Kageyama Koichi — disse o homem barbudo, antes de pegar sua rede de pesca e arrastá-la para longe.

Quando olhou de novo para o cais, Jongin estava descendo as escadas para encontrá-lo na calçada. Kyungsoo semicerrou os olhos e aproveitou a visão por um momento. O rapaz tirou a boina rapidamente para ajeitar o cabelo bagunçado, antes de colocá-la de volta, quase de propósito. Como se soubesse o efeito que tem sobre as pessoas.

Ele se aproximou, sorridente, e deu-lhe um tapinha no queixo.

— Você está babando, querido.

Kyungsoo não estava babando. Definitivamente não estava. Mas Kyungsoo limpou o queixo com as mãos mesmo assim, por via das dúvidas.

— Está tudo bem — tranquilizou Jongin, um sorriso malicioso fazendo o cantinho da sua boca se curvar. Ele deu um passo à frente, de modo que o ombro dele estivesse pressionando seu peito e os lábios bem próximos do seu ouvido. Ele acrescentou, num sussurro, para que só Kyungsoo pudesse ouvir: — Eu gosto quando você olha assim pra mim. — Depois ergueu o suspensório do lado direito, que teimava em escorregar pelo braço, e deu batidinhas em suas costas. — Agora vem, garoto. Precisamos conversar em outro lugar.

Caminharam para longe do porto, ganhando as ruas mais estreitas e desertas. A feira ainda se estendia entre as casas baixas, a fumaça se acumulando no ar e o gosto de sal ainda concentrado na ponta da língua. Jongin apenas precisou sorrir para uma senhorinha da peixaria para que ela lhe desse uma cavalinha assada no espeto para degustação.

Eles dividiram o peixe grelhado enquanto se afastavam do mercado. Longe da vista dos policiais e dos olhares curiosos, os dois esperaram até que estivessem perto da estação de trem. Quase como se tivessem combinado, desaceleraram os passos antes de atravessar a avenida e mergulhar na aglomeração do outro lado.

— Kageyama Koichi — Jongin disse de repente.

Era hora de trocarem as informações.

— É um militar — acrescentou Kyungsoo. — Tenente-Coronel, para piorar.

— E parece que ele foi recentemente transferido pra cá. Mas isso pode ser uma boa notícia pra nós. Pelo menos agora sabemos onde encontrá-lo.

— Onde?

— No único lugar onde um militar rico e recém-chegado como ele pode estar — sussurrou, misterioso. Jongin fez uma pausa e olhou discretamente para os lados antes de continuar. — Chosen Hotel.

— Chosen?

O nome não lhe era estranho.

— Só o maior e mais luxuoso hotel de todo o país — respondeu Jongin em tom sarcástico. — Está cheio de estadistas, viajantes afortunados e celebridades. Dizem que até a realeza já se hospedou lá. Os militares praticamente se apropriaram dele, como se o lugar fosse a droga de um quartel. É a nossa melhor aposta. A única aposta, eu acho.

— Um lugar chique, cheio de japoneses armados e pessoas influentes — Kyungsoo sintetizou. Àquela altura, nada mais parecia tão assustador quanto não encontrar os pais ou não conseguir voltar para casa. — Parece ótimo. Vai ser divertido.

Jongin esticou a mão e bagunçou seu cabelo, rindo, antes de se pendurar em seu pescoço e guiá-lo até o outro lado da rua.

— Você aprende rápido.

◀◀◀

No dia em que deveria partir, eles estavam sentados no alto de um terraço. As pedrinhas minúsculas do concreto pinicavam suas pernas por cima da calça que pegara emprestada de Jongin. Sobre o prédio de cinco andares, podiam ver o [Chosen Hotel](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/15CENJqgbhbwodQKMZ88MHw_BbUY7GhfS?usp=sharing) em todas as suas três dimensões. O sol lançava sombras pesadas abaixo do santuário no centro do pátio e realçava as cores do jardim interno.

Encaravam a entrada principal do hotel e a saída de carros na lateral, atentos, aguardando por uma aparição milagrosa da figura conhecida. Estavam observando o edifício desde as sete horas da manhã, mas ainda não tinham visto sequer um rastro de fumaça de Kageyama Koichi, o Tenente-Coronel em posse do relógio.

Depois de ver a estrutura pessoalmente, Kyungsoo descobriu por que o nome do hotel não lhe era estranho. Ele já vira algo sobre ele em algum documentário ou reportagem de TV. Não lembrava muito bem o motivo, mas sabia que o Chosen Hotel, importante símbolo arquitetônico moderno do século XX, seria demolido no final dos anos 60.

Era uma pena, na verdade. Kyungsoo nunca vira nada como aquilo, mesmo em sua época. A arquitetura do edifício parecia ter influência neo-renascentista alemã. O estilo clássico barroco era visível nas bordas arredondadas da fachada central, ao mesmo tempo que se mesclava às chaminés inspiradas em antigos prédios franceses e alguns elementos característicos do movimento Art Nouveau. A alvenaria tinha formato de colmeia no terceiro andar e de pirâmide no segundo. Era uma construção concebida por diferentes estilos arquitetônicos antigos. Sua mãe teria amado isso.

O dia nublado de vez em quando tingia o cenário abaixo de cinzas, mas logo voltava a tingi-lo de cores. Quando o sol saiu de trás das nuvens novamente, Jongin deitou, os braços erguidos e a cabeça sobre nas mãos. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu sob o toque quente da luz solar.

— Eu não fazia isso há algum tempo — ele confessou. Kyungsoo olhou para ele, tentando ignorar o gesto dos dedos hábeis de Jongin desfazendo os botões da camisa e deixando-a aberta, para que o astro rei pudesse beijá-lo por inteiro. — Ficar assim, deitado, com o sol no rosto.

— Achei que tivéssemos vindo para espionar o hotel.

— Já espionamos o bastante.

— É a segunda vez que a gente vem observar e ainda não descobrimos nada — lamentou Kyungsoo com um suspiro, os ombros tensos. — Não queria que tivesse sido em vão de novo.

O rapaz ao seu lado balançou a cabeça.

— Não foi em vão. Nunca é em vão. Você só precisa mudar seu ponto de vista, Soo. — Ele levantou o tronco. O gesto fez os músculos no seu abdômen contraírem. Jongin apontou para o hotel à frente deles. — São três andares e duas varandas, até onde consigo ver. Isso se desconsiderarmos aquele espaço cercado de grades perto das chaminés. Pelo formato do edifício e o número de janelas, eu calculo que ele tenha entre sessenta e oitenta quartos. Os hóspedes não saem com frequência, mas mulheres uniformizadas às vezes entram e saem pela lateral direita. Lá deve ficar a cozinha e o salão de banquetes, o que significa que a sala de bilhar deve ficar do outro lado, na ala esquerda.

Sua mandíbula pendeu e ele ficou boquiaberto, como um personagem caricato de desenho animado. Kim Jongin sempre ganhava as pessoas com o carisma e a beleza, mas sua inteligência também era bastante impressionante.

— Você é um bom observador — elogiou.

Ele sorriu, travesso, e rolou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das pernas dobradas de Kyungsoo.

— Eu mereço um beijo por isso?

O dia estava morno, agradável, e ele tinha aquele lindo jovem fora-da-lei de pele dourada deitado no seu colo. Ele observou os cabelos espalhados em sua testa, as clavículas salientes e os lábios cheios que pareciam extremamente convidativos. Dolorosamente convidativos. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para a entrada do hotel de novo.

— Vamos… só… focar na missão.

Mas Jongin não desistia tão fácil. Apoiando-se nas mãos, ele se impulsionou para cima e se levantou. O rapaz levou os dedos até seu queixo e virou seu rosto delicadamente para o lado. Quando ele o olhava assim, de perto, com toda aquela atenção, era difícil simplesmente ignorar.

— Você disse que garotos podem beijar outros garotos desde que ninguém esteja olhando.

— Eu disse — Kyungsoo concordou baixinho, a respiração do outro rapaz soprando na sua boca. — E um bom garoto sempre cumpre a sua promessa.

Kyungsoo cedeu sob o toque dos dedos dele no seu queixo e se inclinou. As pálpebras de Jongin pesaram e se fecharam quando ele se moveu para a frente, ajudando a reduzir a zero aquela pequena e incômoda distância. As mãos do jovem ator o puxaram com mais força e mais certeza, e Kyungsoo se apoiou nele de tal forma que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Ninguém podia vê-los ali, tão alto. Mais perto das nuvens do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ninguém podia ver os beijos já com gostinho de saudade e os toques quase aflitos. Firmes e apressados, mas carinhosos. Ninguém podia ver os dois garotos que sorriam e se beijavam ao mesmo tempo, tão próximos um do outro, quase desafiando o princípio de exclusão de Pauli. Que se danassem as leis da física de que dois corpos não podiam ocupar o mesmo espaço.

Afastaram-se, mas não muito, a ponta dos narizes se roçando em um flerte suave enquanto seguravam o rosto um do outro bem perto. Kyungsoo ainda sentia o gosto dele em seus lábios. Respirando contra ele, sua boca estava entreaberta, os olhos fixos no castanho-achocolatado dos olhos do rapaz.

— Jongin?

— Hmm?

— Eu gosto de você — soltou ele. Assim, sem dúvida ou temor. Sem hesitação ou incertezas. Porque, afinal, Kyungsoo nunca teve tanta certeza de alguma coisa na vida. — Você não precisa responder. Só queria que você soub…

Jongin cortou a palavra pela metade com um beijo.

— Não sei se você percebeu, Kyungsoo, mas eu sou louco por você. Desde a primeira vez que te vi.

A declaração o pegou de surpresa. Jongin o beijou de novo, dessa vez na testa, para desfazer o vinco de confusão entre suas sobrancelhas.

— Você já gostava de mim? Com sua faca no meu pescoço e tudo?

— Com minha faca no seu pescoço e tudo — o rapaz concordou, rindo. — Eu gosto de você. Eu seria maluco se não gostasse.

— Então fica comigo — ele pediu. Kyungsoo odiava o quanto parecia desesperado agora, com um tom quase trêmulo na voz e os dedos deslizando para baixo, enfiando-os na pele do ombro dele. — Nós estamos sendo perseguidos, de qualquer maneira, então… se o plano der certo e a máquina funcionar, foge e fica comigo aqui. Ainda vai ser aqui. Ainda vai ser Gyeongseong. Não estou te pedindo para mudar de cidade, apenas de tempo. Eu sei que é pedir muito. Mesmo sendo Gyeongseong, voltar comigo é pedir demais de você, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou tão, tão egoísta, Jongin. Eu quero te ver de novo. Eu quero continuar perto de você assim. Eu quero...

Ele parou, resfolegando perto dele, quase sem ar.

Jongin se afastou um pouco e sussurrou:

— Como isso funciona?

— O quê?

— Essa coisa de viajar no tempo. Como as mensagens do telégrafo conseguiram viajar? Como uma _pessoa_ viaja no tempo?

Ainda pego de surpresa pela pergunta, Kyungsoo se desvencilhou dos toques e tentou pensar numa maneira fácil e didática de explicar. Ele olhou para baixo, vendo o pó da sujeira acumulada no chão do terraço, e começou a traçar uma linha do tempo com o dedo indicador. Ele desenhou uma linha horizontal longa e mais grossa cortada por diversos pequenos traços na vertical. De um lado, ele escreveu os anos do passado — 1940, 1941, 1942, 1943 — e, do outro, do futuro — 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020.

— É complicado de explicar. Eu mesmo ainda não tenho certeza se consegui entender cem por cento das pesquisas dos meus pais. — Ele apontou para o esquema no chão. — É como um túnel. Na verdade, vários túneis. Quatro túneis até agora, se você contar cada um desses traços menores. Um ano do passado está diretamente ligado a outro ano no futuro. Isso provavelmente aconteceu porque a mensagem do telégrafo viajou do ano 1934 para o ano 2011, e essa conexão foi feita. Não há muito no diário dele sobre por que isso aconteceu. Pelo que eu entendi, tem algo a ver com o ímã, a eletricidade e com o fato de telégrafos elétricos propagarem ondas eletromagnéticas. Essas ondas, de alguma forma, viajaram não só pelo espaço naquele ano. Minha mãe diz que objetos antigos têm uma forte conexão com passado e futuro porque eles existem em ambos os tempos. Eu também acredito nisso.

Enquanto explicava, Kyungsoo fazia novos traços e formava novos desenhos no chão. Ele ilustrou um cilindro quase perfeito com apenas uma tentativa, agradecendo mentalmente às aulas de geometria do ensino médio.

— Então… temos a formação dos túneis — continuou, depois de verificar se Jongin estava prestando atenção. E, felizmente, estava, embora parecesse confuso com tudo aquilo. — Você entra por um lado e sai pelo outro. O túnel estava fechado antes. Era apenas um ponto no espaço-tempo seguindo de modo linear e isolado. Até que você ou alguém da sua família abriu a passagem, e essa malha invisível que compõe o elo entre o tempo e o espaço foi deformada. O túnel… o buraco de minhoca, como eles chamam, surgiu.

Ele esperou que Jongin absorvesse as informações e fizesse questionamentos. Bom, ele imaginou que ainda houvesse muitas dúvidas sobre o assunto. Ele não estava esperando aquela pergunta.

— Então, isso quer dizer… se eu escolher ficar com você, aqui, em outro tempo, eu só preciso ser engolido por um túnel causado por uma malha deformada?

O garoto deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Basicamente. É, sim, eu acho.

Jongin apenas continuou olhando para ele. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos de novo, os raios de sol beijando-os pela metade. Ele sorriu, e o mundo se iluminou outra vez.

— Parece divertido.

◀◀◀

Chovia na noite do grande dia D.

Regadas pelas gotículas furiosas d’água e pela luz dos postes das calçadas, as ruas cintilavam em azul e prata. Em um beco escuro, à sombra de uma ponte de pedras em arco, Jongin e Kyungsoo aguardavam o temporal cessar por completo ou, ao menos, amenizar o bastante para que eles pudessem prosseguir sem arruinar as roupas alugadas.

Toda vez que ouviam passos, os dois garotos se espremiam na parede, abrigando-se na escuridão com os ombros e os braços se tocando. Numa dessas vezes, os nós dos dedos se esbarraram por um segundo, o contato morno de Jongin contra sua pele frígida como gelo.

— Suas mãos estão geladas — ele observou, as palavras saindo acompanhadas de lufadas quentes e visíveis no ar gelado da noite. Ele esquentou as mãos dele nas suas e beijou a ponta dos dedos. — Eu disse para você usar as minhas luvas.

— Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que assaltarmos um militar importante em um hotel de luxo — brincou Kyungsoo, apesar dos lábios frios e do queixo trêmulo.

Sua jornada estava chegando ao fim. Kyungsoo podia sentir.

Olhando para trás, ele percebia o quanto era sortudo por ter encontrado Jongin em meio à fumaça e à movimentação agitada do mercado, quatro semanas antes. Eram apenas algumas dezenas de dias, mas sua percepção das memórias estava fraca e enevoada, como se eles estivessem nessa jornada juntos há séculos.

O metal afiado da faca no seu pescoço; a sensação da mão de Jongin deslizando sobre a sua pela primeira vez enquanto dançavam no Rouge; as risadas que preenchiam as ruas de Gyeongseong quando se agarraram ao bonde durante uma fuga; os sussurros acompanhados de sorrisos na penumbra do porão, compartilhando histórias sobre cicatrizes e toques exploratórios; Jongin brilhando no sol em um campo de cevada; o gosto gelado dos beijos dele após um banho de riacho, à luz alaranjada da fogueira. Todas as memórias se embaralhavam em uma miscelânea de risos, olhares, calor e adrenalina.

Se ele precisasse fazer tudo outra vez, se pudesse escolher alguém para guiá-lo em uma aventura insana, ele certamente o escolheria de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

— Diminuiu — avisou Jongin, tirando-lhe de seus devaneios e dispersando as imagens nebulosas da sua imaginação. — A chuva diminuiu. — Ele puxou o capuz sobre o rosto e deu um passo para fora da sombra azulada. — Vamos.

Tempos chuvosos nunca foram os favoritos de Kyungsoo. Ele odiava o vento gelado que provocava arrepios na nuca e as meias que ficavam molhadas ao pisar em poças d’água. Ele tinha um pressentimento esquisito de que poderia desmanchar se ficasse ali por muito tempo, ainda que as gotas fossem tão finas e escassas.

Protegendo-se do chuvisco sob mantos negros, eles se deslocaram pelas ruas como duas sombras gêmeas. O Chosen Hotel ficava logo no final da rua. Mesmo de longe, as luzes fortes e quentes ao redor do muro eram visíveis como pontos luminosos solitários e as janelas dos quartos, iluminadas por um branco ofuscante, pareciam flutuar como fantasmas na escuridão.

Por sorte, o manto estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em manter suas roupas secas. Eles gastaram o restante das economias de Kyungsoo nelas, o mesmo dinheiro que seria usado para pagar Jongin por tê-lo ajudado durante todo esse tempo, apesar de desconfiar que o rapaz jamais o aceitaria depois do que passaram. Com coletes novos e de qualidade, calças perfeitamente passadas e paletós escuros de bom tecido, eles se passariam perfeitamente por potenciais hóspede.

Os sapatos lustrosos de Jongin estavam já sujos de lama nas laterais e a gravata vinho vez ou outra escapava de dentro do colete, mas Jongin ainda parecia impecável, como se tivesse usado aquele tipo de roupa durante toda a vida.

E talvez tivesse mesmo. Às vezes, Kyungsoo esquecia que Jongin nem sempre fora um ladrão indigente vivendo em um porão escuro. Sua família tinha bons recursos no passado. Antes de os oficiais japoneses estragarem tudo.

— Você sabe o que precisa fazer — afirmou Jongin. Não era uma pergunta, mas, ainda assim, o garoto balançou a cabeça em confirmação. 

Kyungsoo sabia.

Eles passaram os últimos dias observando, analisando, planejando. Conheciam os horários do tenente Kageyama de cor e salteado. Gravaram e estudaram as posições dos guardas, a movimentação de entrada e saída de funcionários e, embora de modo impreciso, memorizaram a localização dos ambientes internos do térreo, depois de terem espionado através da janela durante algumas de suas muitas tocaias.

Após se livrarem dos mantos no jardim da frente, atravessaram o pátio diante da fachada, contornando o santuário no centro e subindo as escadas. Kyungsoo lutou contra a vontade de alisar a camisa com as mãos de cinco em cinco segundos e caminhou com ele pelo saguão. Alguns metros à frente, duas moças cuidavam do balcão, responsáveis pelo check-in e check-out de hóspedes. Ambas solteiras, pelas investigações que fizeram.

— Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar?

O cantinho da sua boca se ergueu em um sorriso presunçoso.

— De todos os meus métodos, esse é o único que nunca falhou — respondeu, confiante. Kyungsoo não parecia convencido, então ele deu de ombros e inclinou a cabeça de leve em sua direção. — Bom, funcionou com você.

Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos e o empurrou na direção do balcão.

— Vai logo.

— Ganho um beijo de boa sorte?

— Ha-ha — ele soltou, atrapalhado, porque receber flertes no meio da missão não estava nos seus planos. Divertindo-se com sua reação, Jongin tirou do casaco o relógio de bolso dourado que roubara aquele dia no mercado e mostrou para ele. Eles tinham tudo cronometrado. — Cinco segundos. Quatro, três, dois...

Jongin passou a mão sobre a boca, revelando um novo sorriso emoldurado nos lábios bonitos — seu sorriso conquistador. Depois virou as costas, avançou para o balcão e se debruçou nele.

— Boa noite, senhoritas — ele saudou, ganhando automaticamente um par de sorrisos de volta. E não apenas sorrisos educados.

Elas já estavam caindo no papo.

Apenas alguns segundos mais tarde, ele estava se inclinando para perto delas, sussurrando gracinhas em seus ouvidos. E pouco mais de um minuto depois, os dois estavam caminhando pelo corredor da ala esquerda. Atrás da porta, homens se acumulavam ao redor de mesas de bilhar escuras ou sorviam goles de bebidas no balcão do outro lado.

 _Kageyama Koichi frequenta o bar nas quartas-feiras à noite_ , ele se lembrou, repassando as informações decoradas. _Ele sobe para o quarto entre 21h e 21h25. A terceira janela da esquerda para a direita. Segundo andar._

E lá estava ele, debruçado com metade do tronco sobre a mesa e com um longo taco na mão. Um barulho alto e agudo ecoou na sala quando as bolas coloridas se dispersaram, a risada satisfeita do homem abafada sob os uivos de comemoração dos seus colegas. 

— Ele está aqui — Kyungsoo constatou o óbvio e olhou para o pulso do militar. — E não está usando o relógio.

O garoto nem precisou olhar para o lado para saber que Jongin estava sorrindo.

— Perfeito. Eu encontro você no segundo andar.

Com um aceno discreto, eles se separaram na extremidade do corredor. Kyungsoo seguiu o trajeto inverso para subir as escadas. Jongin entrou no salão regado a fumaça de cigarro e bebidas, sentando-se em uma mesa vazia enquanto aguardava o término do jogo. Pelos seus cálculos, a partida de bilhar estava quase no fim. Só precisava aguardar o início da próxima.

Ele estava ansioso para jogar.

◀◀◀

O Tenente-Coronel soprou a fumaça do charuto no seu rosto pela terceira vez naquela noite.

— De onde mesmo você disse que é, rapaz?

— Sou de Gyeongseong, mas vivo viajando. — Jongin deu a volta na mesa e posicionou seu taco, inclinando o corpo para baixo. — Meu pai recentemente abriu uma nova boutique de moda masculina em Taiwan.

Ele fechou um dos olhos, concentrado, mirando entre a bola verde e a vermelha, apenas alguns centímetros separando-as do precipício na beirada. Com um tranco, ele moveu o braço com força, mas a bola branca apenas bateu na lateral e voltou, espalhando todas as outras em seu caminho.

— Bom, é melhor que você tenha bom gosto para roupas, então — Kageyama zombou. — Porque é um péssimo jogador.

Jongin costumava achar que podia conquistar qualquer pessoa com seu charme, mas os japoneses eram realmente um pé no saco. Imprevisíveis, ariscos e difíceis de lidar. Militares eram os piores. Eles não confiavam em ninguém. Kageyama Koichi não parecia diferente do resto deles. Seria difícil ganhar sua confiança.

O rapaz afastou o cinzeiro com cigarros usados que descansava sobre a beirada da mesa, reservando um espaço para colocar algumas notas e moedas.

— Que tal deixar as coisas mais interessantes?

— Essa é uma péssima ideia, garoto — disse um dos homens, rindo alto. — O tenente vai esvaziar seus bolsos.

Jongin colocou mais três notas sobre o montante.

— O moleque não está para brincadeira — assoviou outro. O japonês, mais baixo e carrancudo, depositou sua parte também. — Eu topo.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! — Kageyama se rendeu, erguendo os braços. — Vamos ver até onde o coreano está disposto a ir. Isso vai ser interessante. Vou apostar tudo.

Interessante, sem dúvida, pensou Jongin.

O Tenente-Coronel enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e a abriu sobre a superfície verde, deixando que todos os objetos caíssem de dentro do punho. Notas amassadas, moedas, uma caneta dourada, munições de revólver e papéis de bala cintilaram sob as luzes fortes das luminárias acima deles.

— Vou apostar tudo — ele disse, confiante.

Jongin não precisava de tudo. Apenas do objeto escuro de metal que se escondia, muito discreto, sob uma nota de cinquenta ienes.

A chave do quarto.

Depois de copos e mais copos cheios de bebida, os japoneses estavam ficando embriagados, tontos e lentos. Jongin negou todos as ofertas, mantendo-se fiel ao seu objetivo. Ele nunca bebia durante seus roubos. Não depois de beber três garrafas roubadas e, bêbado como um gambá, achar que devolvê-las vazias para o dono do botequim era uma boa ideia. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar zonzo e estragar tudo. Não quando até mesmo os movimentos de Kageyama estavam ficando mais tardios e vagarosos.

Na terceira rodada, era a vez do Tenente-Coronel jogar. Jongin estava há algum tempo disfarçando, aproximando-se sorrateiramente do outro lado da mesa e rodeando a área perto de onde o dinheiro acumulado estava.

Os homens estavam já grogues, os olhos piscando lentamente e a atenção voltada única e exclusivamente para a próxima tentativa de Kageyama. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Ele se inclinou como se estivesse interessado na jogada, mas os dedos escorregaram pela lateral da mesa, leves e curiosos. A chave estava tão, tão perto. No entanto, antes que pudesse senti-la com a ponta do indicador, a aproximação de dois sujeitos familiares roubou sua atenção. duas figuras altas roubaram sua atenção.

No canto inverso do salão, um policial com uma pinta no queixo e outro um pouco mais baixo, com cabelos compridos e um rosto quadrangular, entravam juntos. _Terada Takuya_ e _Nakamoto Yuta_ , reconheceu. Ele e Kyungsoo andaram investigando sobre eles também.

Quando olhou de volta para o montante de dinheiro, era tarde. Ele perdera sua oportunidade de ouro. As mãos de Kageyama Koichi estavam puxando as notas, moedas e todo o resto para perto do peito, como se fosse abraçar os objetos. Os homens do tenente gritavam e desferiam leves tapas nas costas dele, sorrindo largamente. A bola vermelha — a _última_ bola — jazia ainda balançando na rede abaixo da caçapa.

Jongin demorou alguns segundos desesperadores para perceber que eles estavam comemorando sua vitória.

◀◀◀

No segundo andar, Kyungsoo estava fazendo exatamente o que tinha que fazer: a atuação de um jovem bêbado e moribundo no corredor de um hotel.

Com o cantil prateado caído em seu colo, ele se esparramava no chão e batia a cabeça lentamente na parede. Era provavelmente a pior atuação da humanidade, embora Jongin tivesse jurado de pé junto que ele nunca tinha visto ninguém atuar tão bem, nem mesmo na sua trupe de teatro. Bom, a camareira parecia convencida, pelo menos.

— Senhor, qual é o seu quarto? — ela perguntou de novo, agora em inglês. Dessa vez Kyungsoo entendeu.

— Você é adorável — ele elogiou, rindo e esticando os dedos na direção dela como um idiota. A tática era não responder as perguntas. _“Nunca responda”,_ ele lembrava-se de Jongin dizendo. _“Vou subir o mais rápido que puder.”_

O elogio não recebeu o efeito esperado — o “efeito Jongin”, que fazia jovens senhoritas suspirarem e sorrirem gentilmente. Em vez disso, a mulher recuou como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Ele não era um profissional da arte do galanteio, mas suspeitava que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Irritada, a camareira se ergueu, murmurando coisas em japonês para si mesma, e então marchou pelo corredor até alcançar as escadas.

Ok, definitivamente não era um bom sinal. Mas ao menos agora estava sozinho.

Jongin estava demorando mais do que o planejado. Ele continuou encostado na parede com as pernas esticadas, preso em seu próprio personagem e torcendo para que a camareira não voltasse tão cedo com reforço. E quando uma silhueta surgiu na curva da escadaria, ele ficou alerta, esperando que fosse o rapaz. Para a sua surpresa, não era Jongin que subia as escadas, mas Kageyama Koichi.

Antes que o homem tivesse a chance de vê-lo, ele se levantou e se escondeu atrás da pilastra. A porta do quarto 201 bateu com força, e as pernas de Kyungsoo começaram a tremer em desespero.

O plano tinha falhado.


	5. Parte V

Kyungsoo tinha muitas incertezas.

Felizmente, Jongin tinha um plano B. Ele sempre tinha.

Kyungsoo nunca imaginara que o plano A podia falhar, mas lá estava ele, desviando de hóspedes bêbados e despistando militares desconfiados no saguão do Chosen Hotel. Ele deu a volta na escadaria, atravessou às pressas entre o salão de banquetes e uma sala de jantar privada e seguiu direto para o fim do corredor. Agora só lhe restava encontrar Jongin no ponto de encontro combinado: uma despensa situada ao lado da cozinha, na ala direita do primeiro andar.

O quartinho era um pequeno cubículo com grandes sacos de grãos, especiarias em potes de vidro e comida suficiente para alimentá-los por um ano inteiro. Quando girou a maçaneta e ouviu o clique da porta se abrindo, ele imediatamente soube que Jongin já estava lá. A chave que ele conseguira de uma das meninas na recepção fora útil, no fim das contas.

— Mudança de planos — avisou o rapaz, apoiando a mão na porta para fechá-la atrás de Kyungsoo.

O garoto encostou as costas na madeira e se deixou relaxar, mesmo que por um instante.

— Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que não precisávamos de um plano B.

— Bom, eu também disse para aquelas garotas lá embaixo que elas têm olhos lindos, mas eu menti.

Jongin estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa quando eles ouviram as vozes conversando alegremente pelo corredor. As risadas, cada vez mais próximas, aumentaram de volume e depois morreram, antes de alguém finalmente tocar a maçaneta. O jovem ladrão, como sempre, já estava em posição defensiva, esperando atrás da porta. Kyungsoo agachou perto de um dos baldes.

A porta se entreabriu devagar. A voz de uma mulher murmurou uma despedida e o ruído dos saltos diminuíram gradativamente enquanto ela se afastava. Um camareiro entrou. Kyungsoo só teve tempo de registrar que ele parecia ser de três a cinco anos mais velho do que eles e que não possuía descendência asiática, antes de Jongin se aproximar por trás, cobrir sua boca com uma das mãos e envolver seu pescoço com o braço. O grito de espanto ficou abafado contra a palma e suas pernas relaxaram quando ele apagou, ainda sustentado pelos braços do jovem ladrão.

— Ele vai viver — Jongin prometeu ao ver os olhos arregalados de Kyungsoo. Ele afrouxou o aperto, mas não o soltou por completo, de modo que o homem desacordado escorregasse silenciosamente até o chão. — Só vai dormir por um tempinho.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça. Sobre o piso cor de areia, Jongin estava desfazendo os botões da camisa do homem desmaiado. Ele nem precisou que o rapaz explicasse as coordenadas do plano B para entender o que ele estava planejando.

— Isso é muito arriscado, Jongin.

— É tudo o que temos agora.

— E se ele me reconhecer?

— Você disse que estava escuro. Ele pode não reconhecer. Além disso, você vai estar de uniforme. Pessoas como ele não costumam olhar para baixo. Não reparam em pessoas como nós. — Ele continuou retirando apressadamente a roupa do camareiro, murmurando “Com licença” e “Eu sinto muito” ao arrancar seus sapatos e meias. — E os outros oficiais... Takuya e Yuta. Eles estão aqui. Os dois estavam lá no bar.

Um suspiro exasperado escapou de Kyungsoo. Apenas o simples gesto de respirar era doloroso.

— Isso não é bom. Não é nada bom.

Mas eles não tinham tempo. Aquela era provavelmente a última chance. Eles não podiam desperdiçar um segundo sequer.

Jongin lhe estendeu a camisa azul-marinho e um quepe com viseira preta e uma insígnia prateada na frente.

— Adoraria dizer isso oficialmente em outra ocasião no futuro, Kyungsoo, mas você pode tirar a roupa?

Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios e deteve um riso.

E depois vestiu o uniforme.

◀◀◀

As rodas do carrinho de limpeza deixavam um rastro irritante de riscos escuros no piso, preenchendo o corredor do segundo andar com sonidos agonizantes. Kyungsoo ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça, puxando a viseira para baixo para encobrir o rosto, e então continuou empurrando a estrutura pesada até o quarto 201. Uma funcionária que subia as escadas o encarou com um olhar duvidoso, mas ele apenas deu um sorriso mínimo e acenou com a cabeça.

— Isso nunca vai dar certo — ele resmungou consigo mesmo quando ela se afastou.

Mas ele tinha que tentar.

Aquela era a última chance. A _única_ chance.

Se tudo desse certo, a Máquina do Tempo os levaria de volta no dia seguinte. Isso se ele encontrasse seus pais a tempo. Era tudo ou nada.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor, espiou pelas portas dos quartos abertos e vagos, buscando alguma referência de como os lençóis e travesseiros eram dispostos na cama. Depois de constatar que arrumar o quarto era o menor de seus problemas, Kyungsoo deu três batidinhas com os nós dos dedos na porta, o coração dançando de modo frenético em seu peito.

De repente, respirar já não parecia mais uma tarefa automática, e seu estômago se revirava como se milhões de vespas zangadas estivessem se remexendo dentro dele.

 _O importante é acreditar no seu personagem_. Ele se lembrou das palavras que Jongin lhe dissera em um de seus muitos ensaios, enquanto os dois repetiam falas do roteiro da peça apenas por divertimento. _Quando estou no palco, não estou desempenhando um papel de protagonista, Kyungsoo_. _Eu_ sou _o protagonista. E esse protagonista não teme nada. Só o amor..._

Naquele momento, Kyungsoo não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir medo. Por isso, quando a maçaneta girou e um rosto coberto por uma cicatriz grossa e assimétrica surgiu entre o batente e a porta, ele se forçou a entrar no papel de algum herói destemido das histórias infantis. Secou a palma da mão suada nas calças do uniforme e anunciou, com falsa simpatia:

— Serviço de quarto.

Kageyama Koichi escancarou a porta, observou-o com desinteresse e voltou para a sua mesa. Kyungsoo considerou aquilo como uma resposta positiva e entrou, puxando o carrinho junto com ele.

Silencioso como um monge durante seu voto de silêncio, ele começou a limpar a mesinha de cabeceira. O quarto era maior do que ele esperava. Tinha ao menos três grandes mobílias, cadeiras com assentos de vime, uma cama espaçosa e janelas altas com longas cortinas francesas. Havia outra porta do outro lado do cômodo, perto da mesa onde Kageyama estava, curvado sobre uma confusão de documentos. Provavelmente um banheiro privativo.

Foi apenas quando se aproximou de outra mobília que encontrou o que estava procurando. Entre uma dúzia de relógios, abotoaduras douradas e lenços estampados, ele encontrou o relógio prateado de sua mãe. Tinha tantos. Quase uma coleção. Era ali onde homem colocava seus objetos pessoais, expondo-os orgulhosamente em recipientes forrados de tecido vermelho.

Ele apanhou um objeto, uma pequena caixinha de música, e a levantou para limpar o móvel abaixo dela. Antes de colocá-la de volta, ele a segurou perto do rosto e soprou a poeira para longe. Sopros fortes e curtos. Três vezes. Aquele era o sinal. A indicação que revelava a localização do relógio.

E, então, só lhe restava a cama.

Em uma rápida espiadela, ele percebeu que Kageyama não estava tão concentrado em seus papéis quanto parecia. Suas íris, apesar de concentradas na mesa, às vezes se moviam para a lateral direita, mantendo uma vigilância constante e acirrada. O homem estava de olho nele.

Kyungsoo quase se permitiu sorrir.

O Tenente-Coronel estava tão ocupado desconfiando dele e de cada um de seus movimentos que nem notou a mão se esticando para fora do carrinho de limpeza, erguendo de leve o tecido branco que o cobria pelas laterais. Para variar, era Jongin quem ficara com o trabalho sujo. Mas, verdade seja dita, aquela era a melhor divisão que poderiam ter feito. O homem conhecia sua fisionomia. Além disso, não havia ninguém no mundo com a mão mais leve para o roubo do que Kim Jongin.

O rapaz habilmente esgueirou a mão. Uma, duas, três vezes, até ele descobrir qual daqueles relógios era o certo. O que Jongin não sabia — e era compreensivo, porque ele não podia ver muita coisa de dentro do carrinho — era que os relógios não eram a única coisa sobre a mesa. Uma abotoadura caiu no chão, um estalido curto e seco sobre o piso de madeira, e Kyungsoo rapidamente forçou uma tosse para disfarçar o ruído.

Kageyama estreitou os olhos e abaixou o papel que segurava.

Merda, merda, merda. Eles seriam pegos.

Embora o corpo todo de Kyungsoo tremesse por dentro (e talvez um pouco por fora), ele se manteve ocupado em sua tarefa, alisando os lençóis com uma calma nitidamente falsa. O coração descompassado ribombava dentro dele como uma bomba relógio prestes a ser detonada. O Tenente-Coronel, por sorte, parecia tê-lo achado apenas um estorvo, mas não disse nada ou o mandou embora.

Eles precisavam sair dali antes que o militar notasse a falta do relógio. Assim, mesmo que tivesse apressado os movimentos, parecia ter se passado uma eternidade até que ele terminasse de arrumar a cama.

Sentindo-se quase aliviado, ele agradeceu com uma reverência e se retirou sem dizer nada.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, Kyungsoo se sentiu exultante. Animado, feliz, satisfeito. Uma felicidade inominável irradiava de dentro para fora, aliviando a dor e o pesar em seu peito. O garoto estava radiante. Nada no mundo poderia tirar aquele sentimento dele.

Bom, nada exceto dois policiais japoneses muito familiares dobrando a esquina do corredor.

Foi preciso todo o esforço de Kyungsoo e mais um pouco para que ele não praguejasse em voz alta. Os dedos se curvaram e pressionaram com mais força a barra do carrinho. _Não olhe para eles_ , ele disse a si mesmo. _Não olhe._ E continuou empurrando Jongin na direção dos homens, porque aquela, infelizmente, era a única saída possível.

Os dois oficiais atravessaram o corredor, mas seus olhos focaram quase de imediato em Kyungsoo, que andava com a cabeça baixa e o ar dolorosamente preso nos pulmões. Engolindo a saliva acumulada na boca, o garoto seguiu sua caminhada, mas o carrinho travou antes que ele pudesse continuar.

Ele ergueu os olhos e viu os dois homens encarando-o de perto. Takuya havia parado o carrinho com uma das mãos, segurando-o no lugar. Nenhum deles usava uniforme, o que significava que talvez não estivessem armados. Jongin tinha razão. Os oficiais e militares estavam mesmo ocupando o hotel como se fosse uma droga de quartel.

O outro policial, Nakamoto Yuta, tirou do bolso um distintivo da polícia.

— Polícia de Gyeongseong — ele ditou. O garoto não entendia as palavras, mas podia imaginar o que diziam. Sem resposta, Nakamoto tornou a falar, enunciando a mesma ordem que recebera de outro oficial na estação de trem. — Quem é você? Mostre sua identidade.

Kyungsoo não tinha uma identidade e nem sabia japonês. Não tinha como responder, a menos que se atrevesse a falar em coreano.

E ele sabia bem como essa história terminava.

Encurralado, ele optou por uma terceira alternativa. Sem olhá-los diretamente, ele se curvou em respeito e disse, em um inglês atrapalhado e apressado:

— Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

Tentou empurrar o carrinho outra vez, mas a mão de Takuya continuava ali, forçando-o a parar. As rodinhas sequer se moveram do lugar.

— Eu só vou falar uma vez — disse o Cara da Pinta, aproximando-se dele com seu bafo de álcool e levantando de leve a viseira de seu chapéu com o indicador. Mais uma vez, Kyungsoo não entendeu nada, mas pelo modo como ele olhava no fundo dos seus olhos, os lábios se curvando em desdém, o garoto podia jurar que ele sabia. — _Eu quero. A droga. Da sua. Identidade._

Ok, aquilo não era bom.

E o cenário ficou ainda pior quando a porta do quarto 201 subitamente se abriu alguns metros atrás dele, a expressão furiosa e o olhar tempestuoso do Tenente-Coronel fixos em Kyungsoo enquanto ele gritava, o rosto avermelhado acometido pela cólera.

O garoto sequer teve tempo de ponderar quais eram suas opções. Mas, se ele tivesse, elas provavelmente seriam:

  1. Sair correndo e ser pego pelos policiais antes mesmo de conseguir descer as escadas;
  2. Tentar ganhá-los na conversa e falhar miseravelmente;
  3. Devolver o relógio e ir preso (ou coisa pior).



Não eram boas opções.

Inconscientemente, ele tocou o lugarzinho na calça onde costumava guardar a faca. Ele ainda não a usara nenhuma vez para emergências, mas, como Jongin costumava dizer, sempre tinha uma primeira vez para tudo. O problema é que a faca, sua única arma de defesa, não estava lá. Ele devia tê-la deixado na despensa quando trocou as roupas pelo uniforme.

Kageyama e os dois policiais estavam prestes a avançar sobre ele. Kyungsoo podia sentir. Seria uma história interessante para colocar na sua lápide. _Em memória de Do Kyungsoo, um viajante do tempo gay morto em combate em um hotel de luxo._ Nem mesmo os heróis dos quadrinhos conquistaram tamanha glória.

Antes que fizessem isso, porém, o carrinho de limpeza chacoalhou, o metal vibrando sob seus dedos, e um rapaz rolou para fora dele. Jongin se pôs de pé tão rápido que ele mal pôde acompanhar os movimentos. Brandindo a sua própria faca, ele deteve o braço de Takuya com uma das mãos, torcendo-o atrás das costas. O homem gritou de dor, mas se calou assim que o jovem aproximou o outro braço do seu pescoço. A lâmina estava reluzindo colada à pele do japonês enquanto Jongin o fazia de refém. 

— Ora, mas veja só. Você é até simpático quando está com a boquinha fechada — ele zombou, e Kyungsoo assistiu à cena como se estivesse vendo um filme no cinema.

O garoto não fazia ideia do que ele estava dizendo, mas ver Jongin ridicularizando oficiais japoneses em seu próprio idioma atingia um novo patamar de sensualidade, ele precisava admitir.

O outro policial, Nakamoto, não estava tão interessado assim em poupar a vida do colega de trabalho. Ele se lançou contra Kyungsoo, tentando acertar-lhe um soco pela direita, mas o garoto desviou do golpe quase por instinto, girando o corpo para a esquerda. _Direita_. _Esquerda_. _Dois para a frente. Dois para trás._ Ele preferia dançar com Jongin, mas o tal oficial japonês não era um acompanhante tão ruim, no fim das contas.

— Kyungsoo! — Jongin gritou. — Para trás!

Ele recuou, correndo de ré até dar com as costas na parede. Jongin enfim libertou Takuya de seu aperto. O policial foi rápido. Ele imediatamente aproveitou a brecha para socá-lo na lateral do rosto, mas o jovem ator não deixou barato. Ele o chutou no peito, fazendo o homem colidir com seu colega. Os dois japoneses cambalearam para trás.

Apesar dos treinos, Kyungsoo nunca tinha visto Jongin lutar assim, em um combate corpo a corpo. Era um pouco incrível.

Vendo a briga fracassar para o seu lado, o tenente tentou atacar também, mas Kyungsoo empurrou o carrinho em sua direção e retardou seus movimentos. Sem precisarem dizer uma palavra, Jongin e Kyungsoo deram-lhes as costas e correram, passando por dezenas de olhares curiosos até alcançarem a escadaria.

A confusão havia chamado a atenção dos hóspedes, que se amontoavam pelos corredores ou espiavam pela fresta da porta em seus quartos. A escada que levava até o andar de baixo estava completamente obstruída.

— Por aqui — Jongin instruiu, e em vez de descerem, eles deram a volta até o corredor paralelo, que seguia pela parte de trás do hotel.

Depois de dias de observação, Jongin e ele haviam esquematizado de modo superficial como seria a disposição de ambientes e quartos do hotel. O próprio Kyungsoo desenhou a planta. Eles erraram algumas coisas, como a localização da sala de jantar privada ou a existência de uma sala de leitura onde eles achavam ser o banheiro. Mas, de modo geral, guiar-se lá dentro era mais fácil do que imaginavam.

Atrás deles, novas vozes se uniam aos berros dos oficiais. Os outros militares estavam saindo de seus quartos para ajudarem a detê-los, o número de pessoas a persegui-los aumentando consideravelmente a cada segundo. Por onde passavam, homens abastados vestidos de terno bradavam em reprovação e mulheres elegantes soltavam gritos de terror. Jongin passou zunindo tão rápido entre duas senhoritas que a rajada de vento fez a saia de seus vestidos esvoaçarem.

Do outro lado, ele o puxou para dentro de um dos quartos com a porta aberta e trancou-a por dentro. Quando olhou pela janela do cômodo, Kyungsoo imediatamente entendeu. Eles empurraram o vidro das janelas e avançaram para a enorme varanda do segundo andar. Os homens desferiam socos contra a madeira enquanto eles saíam para o ar gelado da noite — Jongin em suas roupas elegantes e com os cabelos grudando na testa; Kyungsoo com seu uniforme de camareiro e sem o quepe na cabeça. Ele deve tê-lo perdido em algum lugar no caminho.

O Tenente-Coronel e os dois policiais foram os primeiros a chegar. Eles irromperam pelas janelas enquanto Kyungsoo e Jongin se penduravam na grade da varanda para descer. Kageyama gritava ordens e apontava para o próprio pulso, acusando-os de roubarem o relógio. Um quarto homem avançou à frente, pairando acima deles na beirada da varanda e apontando sua pistola.

— Parados ou eu atiro!

— Kyungsoo, para! — Jongin pediu, e depois traduziu: — Eles têm uma arma.

Os dois rapazes ficaram ali, pendurados do lado de fora, as mãos agarradas ao metal da grade.

Eles estavam tão, tão perto. Kyungsoo quase achou que eles conseguiriam. Quase acreditou que era possível.

Os olhos arregalados em pânico de Kyungsoo encontraram o olhar do atirador, que fechava o olho direito enquanto mirava em sua cabeça. O homem estava com o dedo no gatilho, mas parecia aguardar as ordens para atirar. Ele não entendia nenhum dos gritos indecifráveis de Kageyama, que repassava informações para o policial, o rosto desfigurado em ira espiando sobre seu ombro.

Ele não estava dando autorização para atirar, Kyungsoo percebeu. Não antes de pegar o relógio de volta.

Seus dedos estavam quase escorregando e as folhas da trepadeira, agarrada à parede da construção, faziam a pele do seu braço coçar. Um movimento em falso e uma bala se alojaria em sua testa para sempre. Ele não podia arriscar. Precisava aguentar um pouco mais.

Mas Jongin parecia ter outros planos.

— É isso que vocês querem? — Jongin ergueu um objeto em sua mão fechada. Diante das luzes acesas da varanda, um brilho reluziu entre seus dedos. _O relógio_. — Então vão pegar.

O rapaz jogou o relógio na direção deles. Por instinto, o policial armado soltou a pistola para agarrar o objeto. Ela caiu com um ruído seco aos seus pés. Kageyama, parado atrás dele, também se inclinou para a frente, os corpos se esbarrando e colidindo com a grade.

— _Não!_ — Kyungsoo gritou. O berro doloroso e angustiado ecoou pelos quatro cantos do hotel, dispersando os pássaros das árvores.

Enquanto isso, Jongin propositalmente agarrou sua cintura com a mão e soltou a outra da grade. Kyungsoo não aguentou o peso. Seus dedos se desengancharam do metal e ele cedeu também, desabando para a escuridão. Eles caíram no jardim dos fundos e sumiram dentre os arbustos. Kyungsoo mal se recuperou da queda antes de se levantar e correr nas sombras, ouvindo o som dos disparos ficarem cada vez mais abafados.

Quando os policiais desceram para procurá-los, eles já não estavam mais lá.

Um tempo mais tarde, já a uma distância segura do Chosen Hotel, eles pararam debaixo da mesma ponte de onde haviam saído, escondendo-se nas sombras projetadas para dentro do beco.

Kyungsoo estava desolado. Assim que finalmente parou, as costas apoiadas na parede de tijolos, sua expressão desmoronou. Eles tinham falhado. Sua missão estava perdida para sempre. E eles também.

Jongin segurou seu rosto bem perto, os dedos acariciando sua bochecha.

— Kyungsoo, está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem.

Mas o garoto se desvencilhou, afastando seus braços.

— Não está tudo bem! — ele gritou, a voz quebradiça. Suas pernas tremiam e resmungavam de cansaço. Ele estava prestes a ceder outra vez, o corpo quase desfalecendo contra a parede. — Eu nunca vou conseguir encontrar meus pais!

— Tem certeza disso? — perguntou Jongin, e sua expressão imediatamente mudou. O rapaz ostentou um sorriso sacana, uma mão ainda segurando-o perto pelo ombro e a outra cerrada em punho perto de seu estômago. Após um gesto rápido, Kyungsoo viu um reflexo de prata reluzindo no escuro, Jongin balançando o relógio na frente de seu rosto.

— O quê? C-Como você...?

Ele havia trocado os relógios. Esperto e ganancioso como era, Jongin roubara mais do que apenas um relógio da coleção de Kageyama.

— Eu agradeceria se você não subestimasse minhas habilidades para a ladroagem — respondeu ele, dando de ombros. O sorriso travesso se suavizou, tornando-se mais gentil e meigo. Jongin estava enrolando os fios escuros do cabelo dele em seu dedo. — Nós conseguimos, Kyungsoo. Nós conseguimos.

Se Jongin não o estivesse segurando, ele com certeza teria desabado. Quando alívio o atingiu, ele sentiu os ombros pesados e as pernas dormentes pelo frio. Um som contente irrompeu de dentro dele, ar escapando pelo nariz. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto e, antes que pudesse segurar, uma risada alta ressoou pelo beco, sendo seguida logo depois pelo riso escandaloso de Jongin.

_Eles conseguiram._

Kyungsoo ergueu-se em seus calcanhares, as mãos abraçando a cintura do outro rapaz. Eletricidade percorreu todo o seu corpo. Os risos bonitos e despreocupados morreram na boca um do outro.

— Meu Deus, eu te odeio _tanto_ , Kim Jongin.

Jongin riu e buscou seus lábios de novo.

De todos os beijos, aqueles com gosto de adrenalina eram sem dúvida os melhores.

◀◀◀

Naquela mesma noite, eles se enfiaram clandestinamente na traseira de uma caminhonete e pegaram carona até seu destino final, desfrutando da quietude acolhedora e sendo cobertos por um manto de pontos luminosos. Um véu de milhares de estrelas.

O relógio prateado da mãe de Kyungsoo tinha apenas uma informação: 25 de dezembro, 00:00. Era o dia e o horário programados para o único alarme nas configurações do dispositivo. O garoto não precisou pensar muito para chegar a uma rápida conclusão. Era a data e hora exata em que sua família costumava comer a ceia durante o Natal. Os pais de Kyungsoo não eram religiosos, mas eles gostavam desse tipo de tradição.

Assim, eles atravessaram a capital em busca do lugar mais improvável para um grupo de revolucionários se esconderem. De fato, o último lugar de Gyeongseong onde os oficiais japoneses ousariam procurar: o [Chosen Christian College](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1GhYsCZfAUGH0Ah-CUpCUQoPf6P45Kx2g?usp=sharing), uma faculdade cristã localizada em uma antiga área rural da cidade.

Jongin parecia impressionado.

— É o lugar perfeito. Ninguém jamais desconfiaria de um instituto religioso. Mas também é arriscado. _Principalmente_ nesse lugar.

— Por quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, curioso.

— Digamos que o governo não anda em bons termos com a comunidade cristã, de modo geral. Mas dizem que a faculdade tem conexões com as autoridades japonesas. Se esse for realmente o esconderijo da resistência, então significa que eles estão esse tempo todo agindo bem debaixo do nariz da polícia. Isso se estivermos no lugar certo.

O Chosen Christian College podia ser visto à distância, as janelas iluminadas e a construção rodeado por um enorme campo aberto. No fundo, os pinheiros que cobriam a colina pareciam apenas vultos escuros na imensidão. Caminhando lado a lado na rua deserta, Kyungsoo ainda se sobressaltava ao mínimo ruído. Ele não sabia quando os militares japoneses viriam atrás deles de novo. Os homens podiam estar perseguindo seus rastros, seguindo em seu encalço. 

— É o lugar certo — afirmou o garoto. Ele nunca teve tanta certeza.

— Como você sabe?

Kyungsoo parou, capturado pelos entalhes na placa de madeira à margem da estrada. Na superfície pintada com uma tonalidade escura, as linhas se sobressaíam em uma cor mais clara. Eram finas, como se alguém tivesse riscado com uma ponta afiada. Mesmo que o desenho estivesse assimétrico e distorcido, ele o reconheceu. Afinal, ele reconheceria seu desenho favorito em qualquer lugar.

Na placa, no canto superior, havia um pinguim imperador filhote com uma camisa havaiana.

Kyungsoo quase riu. Em vez disso, um sorriso silencioso adornou seus lábios, e os olhos se encheram d’água.

— Eles estão aqui.

Jongin inclinou a cabeça e curvou os lábios, curioso, mas não teve tempo de exigir respostas. A grama alta que crescia na beira da estrada farfalhou e passos macios pisotearam as plantas enquanto alguém marchava graciosamente na direção deles. Os dois se viraram para ver um rapaz um pouco mais novo segurando uma lamparina perto do rosto.

— Não se assustem — disse o menino, e Kyungsoo reconheceu sua voz antes mesmo de distinguir seu rosto. — Eu vim para buscá-los.

Ele se lembrava do rapazinho, mas nunca imaginara que um dia o veria de novo.

— Kim… Minseok?

O menino sorriu.

Minseok soltou um longo suspiro e piscou os olhos felinos.

— Vocês estão atrasados.

◀◀◀

O campus da faculdade cristã era composto por construções compactas e quadrangulares, todas elas erguidas em paredes brancas e com videiras que se agarravam à estrutura como se fossem um enorme tapete verde. O primeiro prédio, construído na década de 1910, trazia referências do estilo gótico e da arquitetura americana contemporânea. Todos os outros prédios e dormitórios que vieram depois seguiram a mesma tendência.

Minseok liderou o caminho com sua lamparina, segurando-a bem alto. Quando a porta se abriu, um homem ainda vestido com uma farda escura e botas lustrosas o saudou com um sorriso. Kyungsoo teve a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes, em algum lugar, mas a ideia de conhecer alguém que viveu sessenta anos antes de ele nascer parecia absurda.

Foi Jongin quem o reconheceu primeiro.

— Você... — ele soltou, de repente. O semblante do homem, com suas sobrancelhas grossas e o vinco na testa, parecia rígido e um pouco austero, mas seu olhar se tornou brando assim que foi reconhecido. — Você era o homem no caminhão. O oficial coreano que não nos delatou para os japoneses.

O sujeito assentiu, virando o rosto para Kyungsoo.

— É uma surpresa que seu amigo tenha me reconhecido antes mesmo do meu próprio bisneto. Mas, considerando que você estava quase molhando as calças dentro daquela caixa, devo admitir que é compreensível. 

O garoto piscou, confuso.

— Meu o quê?

Seus olhos buscaram o nome bordado no uniforme, vendo o sobrenome “Do” escrito nele, mas mal teve tempo de ler o restante antes que um rosto familiar aparecesse atrás do homem, acenando dramática e exageradamente.

— Kyungsoo!

A voz familiar fez seu peito estremecer. Ele vasculhou as figuras embebidas em uma luz alaranjada espalhadas pelo salão, à procura de duas pessoas específicas. O oficial coreano — seu bisavô? — deu um passo para o lado para que ele enfim conseguisse visualizar o homem de meia-idade, de quem herdara as sobrancelhas grossas, os olhos grandes e a voz grave.

Seu pai caminhou, apressado, arrastando os passos para encontrá-lo na metade do espaço que os separava. Kyungsoo se lançou sobre ele, os braços apertados ao redor dos seus ombros e as mãos protetoras de Do Seungho a dar-lhe tapinhas apaziguadores nas costas.

O garoto se afastou logo depois, observando com curiosidade os óculos com lentes riscadas, o paletó impecável e os olhos arredondados e cansados. Não se parecia nada com o cientista maluco de cabelos em pé que ele costumava ver todos os dias pela casa, tagarelando sobre suas invenções excêntricas e descobertas inéditas, ou assistindo a documentários do Discovery Science na TV com os sapatos apoiados na mesa de centro.

O cartaz de “Procurado” chegava muito mais perto de sua aparência atual. Principalmente considerando aquele estranho objeto peludo não identificado logo abaixo do seu nariz.

Depois de mais de três anos, a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo disse foi:

— Meu Deus, você tem mesmo um bigode!

— Eu tenho um bigode — o pai repetiu, rindo.

— E é horroroso!

— É o que sua mãe vive dizendo.

Ele ainda estava rindo, eufórico, os olhos úmidos e brilhantes, quando uma nova presença foi anunciada. As pessoas no salão se aprumaram, endireitando as costas e abrindo caminho no centro do cômodo amplo.

— Líder — disse um dos homens, curvando-se brevemente. Os outros homens fizeram o mesmo.

Ai, caramba. Ele estava mesmo prestes a conhecer o famoso líder da resistência?

Uma silhueta esguia surgiu dos fundos. Calças largas, um paletó justo com mangas longas demais e um chapéu-coco preto. O homem caminhou elegantemente das sombras para a luz, sua fisionomia sendo revelada aos poucos nos tons quentes das lâmpadas. Ele abaixou a cabeça e tirou o chapéu arredondado, e cabelos compridos e escuros caíram sobre os ombros. Nos lábios, um vermelho tão vivo que, por alguns segundos, ele se distraiu de todo o resto.

Kyungsoo quase prendeu a respiração. O líder da resistência não apenas era uma mulher, como também era a mesma figura materna que um dia lhe ensinara a desenhar um pinguim e que o mandava dormir cedo nos tempos de colégio.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu para os braços da mãe como se ainda fosse aquele Kyungsoo de sete anos, com seu caderno de desenhos e seus sonhos impossíveis. E que Jongin o perdoasse, mas aquele, _aquele_ abraço, era oficialmente o melhor de todos que um dia já recebeu.

Seu pai tinha um bigode ridículo e sua mãe era a líder de um movimento revolucionário (e autora de uma peça de muito mal gosto). Era muita coisa para processar.

Os dedos de sua mãe tremiam nas suas bochechas quando ela se afastou, segurando seu rosto e olhando-o admirada, como se não acreditasse que ele estava mesmo ali. A mulher, agora com olheiras visíveis e fios grisalhos despontando da raiz, em seguida se virou para Jongin, que parecia como um filhote perdido e recém chegado em uma matilha cheia de lobos gigantes. Para variar, ela não gostava de deixar ninguém de fora.

— Eu estava tão ansiosa para conhecer você! — ela disse, segurando-o firme pelos ombros. Pelo menos ela não apertou suas bochechas, ou seria a mais nova e maior vergonha de toda a sua vida. — Passarinhos me contaram sobre você. Obrigada por cuidar do meu Kyungsoo.

— Mãe… — ele repreendeu, revirando os olhos.

— Kyungsoo, querido. — Ainda com uma mão no ombro do rapaz, ela se inclinou para perto do filho e sussurrou: — Ele é seu namoradinho?

— Mãe!

A pergunta saíra em um volume baixo o suficiente para que os outros não pudessem ouvir, mas não o bastante para que Jongin não tivesse escutado. Pela primeira vez, ele viu as bochechas do jovem ladrão ficarem avermelhadas em constrangimento. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que ele escutava a palavra “namorado” assim, no diminutivo e tudo.

— Oh, eu gostei disso — respondeu ele, e um sorriso se ampliou em seu rosto. — É oficialmente minha nova palavra favorita.

Após passado o torpor inicial e a dramaticidade do reencontro, ele contou aos pais da mensagem que enviara a Baekhyun, e eles pais imediatamente começaram a planejar uma viagem para o dia seguinte.

Eles também foram apresentados aos demais rebeldes da causa, inclusive aos homens misteriosos que se aproximaram de Jongin no ano anterior e lhe deram o caderno de capa preta com os Códigos Morse. As mulheres, embora poucas, traziam os cabelos modelados em cachos ou cobertos por um chapéu clochê. Todos os homens usavam boinas, coletes, gravatas e paletós em um gradiente de azul-marinho a cinza-claro. Era como se o elenco todo de _Peaky Blinders_ estivesse reunido ali.

Minseok surgiu ao lado dele um momento mais tarde, apoiando uma mão no seu ombro e guiando-os até os dormitórios. Ao lado de Jongin, ele se deixou ser guiado pelo corredor luminoso, onde desviaram de um senhor magricela e, acredite se quiser, de seu pato de estimação, que andava rebolando graciosamente com sua gravata. Ele buscou o olhar de Minseok, pedindo silenciosamente por explicações.

O menino sorriu.

— Somos a resistência — ele disse com simplicidade. — Temos olhos por toda parte.

Kyungsoo mal pôde acreditar. Ele pensava que estivesse desprotegido esse tempo todo, trilhando uma jornada solitária ao lado de Jongin. Mas eles nunca estiveram sozinhos. Estavam de olho neles desde o começo.

— Você sabia quem eu era.

— Todos aqui sabem quem você é, Kyungsoo — respondeu, abrindo a porta do quarto. Os dois garotos esperaram antes de entrar. — Você é filho da nossa líder, afinal. Eu tentei avisar você no Rouge, mas a chegada dos oficiais estragou tudo e as coisas saíram de controle. Mesmo assim, ajudamos como pudemos. Fico feliz que tenha sido suficiente e que vocês tenham chegado bem.

O quarto era muito iluminado, ao contrário do porão, onde sequer haviam lâmpadas para afastar a penumbra. Assim que entraram, Kyungsoo se atirou em uma das camas — parecia ter se passado cem anos desde que ele sequer _vira_ uma cama de verdade — e Jongin desabou de bruços, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e resmungando de dor. Sua mandíbula ainda doía onde Takuya o havia acertado.

— Descansem bem — recomendou Minseok, parado no batente. — Amanhã será um grande dia. 

Depois apagou as luzes e fechou a porta.

A claridade da lua e das luminárias do lado de fora invadiu o dormitório pelas janelas. As camas eram próximas umas das outras, de modo que Jongin e Kyungsoo só precisaram esticar o braço para que suas mãos se encontrassem no vão entre eles, pendendo de modo preguiçoso no ar. Eles sorriram um para o outro no escuro. Ninguém precisou dizer nada.

Ele pensou nas últimas palavras de Minseok. _Amanhã será o grande dia._

Kyungsoo mal via a hora de voltar para casa.

◀◀◀

Minseok não estava brincando quando disse que aquele seria um grande dia. Ele só se esqueceu de dizer que também seria um _longo_ dia.

Eles foram acordados antes mesmo de o sol nascer por trás das montanhas e dos pinheiros. Kyungsoo comeu a primeira refeição não-roubada em muito tempo e logo todos estavam na estrada antes que ele pudesse lamber as migalhas de pão grudadas na ponta dos dedos. Dois riquixás estavam ali para levá-los de volta até o porão. Ele e Jongin seguiram por um caminho, enquanto seus pais seguiram por outro.

Era um grande dia, sem dúvidas, mas igualmente longo e exaustivo.

Não era um dia bonito. O céu estava quase cinza e o sol mal aparecia por trás de densas nuvens escuras. Kyungsoo precisou aguentar as costas doendo e os ossos chacoalhando dentro do corpo aos solavancos do riquixá na rua de paralelepípedos. Não havia nada para distraí-lo do incômodo. Mas, então, como se soubesse ler mentes, Jongin o cutucou com o ombro para chamar sua atenção e se inclinou levemente, sussurrando:

— Por que sua mãe perguntou se eu sou seu "namoradinho"?

O garoto sentiu seu rosto esquentar e a pontinha das orelhas arderem.

— Você não precisa saber.

— Ah, olhe só pra você, ficando todo constrangido de repente. Agora eu quero saber.

— Bom, quando você gosta de alguém e essa pessoa gosta de você de volta, é normal que vocês oficializem o relacionamento com um namoro, certo? Namoradinho é só um jeito fofo de chamar essa relação — explicou ele, e ao ver o olhar curioso do outro, ele acrescentou rapidamente: — Dois garotos podem ter uma também.

— Como nós dois? Nós somos isso?

O calor do rosto estava se espalhando. Descendo pela mandíbula e contornando seu pescoço. Tênue, lento e quente. Tão, tão quente.

— Acho que podemos ser. Digo, se você quiser…

— Se eu quiser o quê, Kyungsoo? — ele provocou, um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Ser meu namorado? — o garoto respondeu, embora a frase viesse com uma leve entonação de pergunta. — Quero dizer, eu não estou tentando te forçar a nada. Não é uma coisa que você precisa decidir agora. Mas, sabe, se você quiser, eu quero, e a gente pode… Mas tudo bem. Eu não vou ficar chateado. Você não precisa...

— Sim.

Aquela foi sua resposta. Simples, curta e direta. Um “sim” rápido e sussurrado que fez seu estômago se remexer inteirinho por dentro. Kyungsoo olhou para a frente e espiou para ver se o puxador de riquixá estava prestando atenção neles. Não estava.

Jongin se virou para ele.

— Isso significa que preciso pedir a autorização dos seus pais?

— Deus me livre, não.

Ele riu. Um riso baixo, rouco e gostoso que vinha do fundo da garganta.

— Namoradinhos — o rapaz repetiu, saboreando a palavra.

Jongin ficou sorrindo pelo resto da viagem.

◀◀◀

O riquixá parou a três ruas de distância da casa. Duas ruas antes do previsto.

— O que está acontecendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, esticando a cabeça para fora do carrinho.

Outro riquixá havia cruzado o caminho deles. Sua mãe e seu pai desceram, marchando às pressas até encontrá-los. Aquele não era o ponto de encontro que eles haviam planejado. Sem dizer uma palavra, seus pais pagaram os condutores e dispensaram os dois homens. Ambos pareciam ansiosos, olhando para os lados em busca de uma ameaça invisível.

Dessa vez, Jongin perguntou primeiro.

— O que houve?

— Venham ver vocês mesmos — disse a mãe.

Eles se esconderam atrás de uma das casas e espiaram a vizinhança. Lá na frente, uma confusão de uniformes escuros e viaturas se mesclava ao cinza monótono do início da manhã. Dezenas de policiais estavam cercando a casa. O casal de velhinhos que Jongin mencionara estava do lado de fora, observando com visível apreensão enquanto os japoneses se aglomeravam ao redor das janelas do porão.

O esconderijo deles havia sido descoberto.

Talvez fosse culpa de Kyungsoo. Ele deixou que o relógio parasse nas mãos de Kageyama na igreja, não muito longe de onde a casa ficava. Depois da confusão que eles causaram no Chosen Hotel, era apenas natural que os oficiais seguissem seus rastros e acabassem ali. 

— Quanto tempo ainda temos? — seu pai indagou.

— Considerando que Baekhyun tenha conseguido alterar a data no temporizador… — Ele olhou para o relógio digital prateado da mãe, agora preso em seu pulso. — Temos vinte e nove minutos e... Vinte e oito agora. E contando.

Era arriscado, e eles sabiam. Mesmo que chegassem em segurança até o porão, havia uma grande chance de Baekhyun sequer ter recebido a mensagem do telégrafo. Ou ajustado o temporizador. Ou se lembrado do compromisso que marcaram.

Tentar a sorte podia salvá-los e levá-los de volta para casa, mas também podia ser o fim da linha para eles. Todos eles.

— A casa está cercada — disse a mãe com um suspiro exasperado. — Não temos qualquer chance.

— Temos uma chance — corrigiu Jongin, apoiando-se na parede. Ele trocou olhares enigmáticos com seus pais e acrescentou, sua voz diminuindo uma oitava: — Talvez tenhamos alguma sorte se formos por baixo. Pelo bunker. — Olhou para o chão por alguns segundos, como se conseguisse enxergar através dos paralelepípedos e dos sete palmos de terra. — Ele dá acesso ao porão. A entrada fica no quintal dos fundos e um duto de ventilação sai perto da estante do lado de dentro. Nós usamos as caixas para cobrir o buraco, mas elas não são pesadas.

Eles se aproximaram do jovem, ouvindo atentamente às instruções de Jongin sobre o bunker.

A maioria das moradias antigas possuía um abrigo subterrâneo para se proteger dos projéteis de guerra. Kyungsoo nunca soube que sua própria casa tinha um. Talvez porque tenha sido fechado muito antes de ter sido vendida para seus pais. Jongin devia saber disso melhor do que ninguém. Sua família foi a primeira geração a morar ali.

Se eles tivessem uma chance, uma única chance que fosse, eles precisavam tentar. Ficar em 1943 já não era mais uma opção. Não quando estavam sendo perseguidos pela polícia japonesa.

Seu pai curvou os lábios, pensativo, o terrível bigode se movendo como um animal exótico com o gesto.

— Mas eles estão acampados no beco e na fachada. É uma questão de segundos até eles nos alcançarem no quintal dos fundos. Se formos embarcar nessa missão suicida, precisamos de uma distração.

— Distração — Jongin repetiu. — Esse é praticamente meu sobrenome. Eu vou.

Ele deu um passo à frente, mas Kyungsoo o forçou a parar, segurando-o pelo pulso.

— Jongin...

— Eu alcanço vocês depois. Eu prometo.

O rapaz sorriu. A mão de Kyungsoo escorregou do pulso para a palma, e o toque se demorou por alguns segundos, os dedos se curvando timidamente uns nos outros antes de enfim deixá-lo ir. Jongin se virou e avançou pela viela estreita. Mesmo de costas, suas bochechas volumosas denunciavam que ele estava sorrindo.

E embora medo e preocupação se alastrassem como veneno em suas veias, Kyungsoo sorriu de volta enquanto ele se afastava e sumia de vista. O rapaz estava sempre sorrindo. O brilhante jovem ator sempre parecia ter o mundo na palma das mãos, como se nada pudesse pará-lo. Como se ninguém pudesse vencê-lo.

Não havia ninguém como Kim Jongin.

Seu pai buscou o olhar da mãe, confuso e curioso com a interação. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e a testa adquiriu um vinco fundo. Ele olhou para ela como se dissesse: “Desde quando ganhamos um genro?” E ela apenas moveu a mão e balançou a cabeça como se respondesse: “É uma longa história. Depois eu te explico.”

No mesmo instante, um estrondo alto soou do outro lado. Era o sinal que estavam esperando.

— Vamos — chamou sua mãe, e eles avançaram a passos apressados, porém silenciosos, entre as casas da vizinhança. 

Os oficiais japoneses já haviam se dispersado quando eles alcançaram o muro nos fundos da casa. A atenção da polícia estava voltada para um incidente misterioso algumas ruas adiante. Havia sons ocos das botas pisoteando o chão conforme eles corriam na direção oposta para investigar. A rua de trás estava livre.

— Vinte e um minutos — avisou Kyungsoo.

O muro não era alto. Para quem já havia escalado a janela do porão, subir e descer do outro lado era tão fácil quanto subir uma escadaria. Ele foi o primeiro a atravessar. Apoiou as mãos no topo e se impulsionou para cima, lançando a perna para o outro lado e caindo no gramado de folhas secas e desbotadas com um baque surdo.

Um homem fardado estava parado de costas a alguns metros ali, o rifle pendurado na lateral do corpo. Kyungsoo se questionou quanto tempo o militar precisaria para sacar sua arma e estar pronto para atirar caso o menor dos barulhos os denunciasse. Provavelmente não muito.

Os olhos de seus pais espiavam sobre o muro. Kyungsoo colocou o indicador nos lábios, pedindo silêncio, e se aventurou pela grama até ficar coberto pela parede dos fundos. Passos leves, ele se lembrou. Leves e macios como passos de dança. Leves, graciosos e corajosos como Jongin.

Jongin, que estava lá, no centro da confusão, se arriscando por eles.

O que Kyungsoo faria se eles o pegassem?

_Dezenove minutos._

Seu pai foi o próximo a atravessar pelo gramado. Ele quase tropeçou no fim do trajeto, um farfalhar baixinho chamando a atenção do homem de uniforme. O militar se virou, um gesto rápido de cabeça, mas seu pai o alcançou e se escondeu atrás da parede antes que pudesse ser visto. Quando o japonês perdeu interesse, sua mãe aproveitou o momento para começar a se mover. Ela foi mais cautelosa. Evitou as pedras, os galhos e mal respirou até chegar do outro lado.

Seguindo as instruções de Jongin, eles encontraram a entrada. Plantas rasteiras cresciam no alçapão cimentado. Seu pai afastou as raízes enquanto sua mãe destravava a fechadura com a mesma naturalidade com que preparavam o café da manhã. Três anos vivendo na década de 1940 parecia ter lhes ensinado muitas coisas.

_Quinze minutos._

Eles entraram. Era escuro e frio lá dentro.

Os suportes de metal fincados na parede, um atrás do outro, serviam-lhe de escada. Eram tão finos que Kyungsoo temia que eles cedessem toda vez que descia um degrau. No abrigo abafado, uma gota de água insistente pingava a cada cinco segundos sobre uma poça em algum lugar.

A descida foi longa e silenciosa. Eles continuaram avançando, usando a luz do relógio digital para guiá-los na escuridão.

_Oito minutos._

O piso do bunker era de concreto e as paredes estavam inacabadas. Não havia nada lá. Nada além de um pequeno labirinto que seguia por baixo da casa, um ambiente repleto de umidade, com um cheiro fraco de esgoto e centenas de teias de aranha. Eles seguiram os corredores da construção até onde imaginavam estar a saída para o porão.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eles a encontraram — outro alçapão na parte mais alta do teto, acompanhado da mesma escada vertical de metal.

_Dois minutos._

Enquanto Kyungsoo se preparava para subir, o esconderijo subterrâneo estremeceu. Um ruído balançou as paredes, reverberando no espaço asfixiante abaixo da terra, e o som de uma respiração veio do final do corredor atrás deles. Ele afastou a mão do metal.

O garoto afagou as costas dos pais.

— Mãe, pai, vocês vão primeiro — ele disse baixinho. A frase ecoou pelo bunker e se ampliou, quase como se ele tivesse gritado.

O ruído se intensificou. Passos apressados marchavam pelos corredores. Alguém que não se preocupava em ser ouvido, com certeza. Kyungsoo só percebeu que estava completamente desarmado quando buscou pela faca embainhada na calça e não sentiu o volume. Ele a deixara no hotel.

Merda.

Ele mal esperou que seus pais se distanciassem o suficiente para enfim começar a subir pela escada vertical. O ar rarefeito, o cheiro pútrido e o medo enraizado em suas entranhas estavam afetando sua respiração, tornando doloroso o ato de inspirar até o final. Em aspirações curtas, ele apoiou o pé e escalou o mais rápido que pôde.

Subiu, subiu e subiu, quase alcançando a luz parca que vinha de cima.

Até que dedos gelados agarraram seu tornozelo.

Ele olhou para baixo, o coração pesando uma tonelada no peito, mas respirou aliviado ao reconhecer os olhos brilhantes cintilando no escuro.

— Jongin — ele soltou. — Graças a Deus.

Afastar as caixas de cima do alçapão foi o menor dos seus problemas. Apenas com um solavanco forte, elas caíram com um estrondo, e a abertura no piso se ergueu, a luminosidade deslizando para dentro do túnel. O maior de seus problemas veio logo depois.

O ruído despertou a atenção dos policiais no beco, que imediatamente apanharam suas armas e se abaixaram perto das janelas. Berros graves soaram abafados atrás da porta conforme mais homens desciam pelas escadas e forçavam a maçaneta. Ela não cedeu facilmente, então golpes e chutes foram ouvidos. As dobradiças chacoalharam.

Kyungsoo sequer teve tempo de recuperar sua mochila. Seu All Star favorito, suas roupas, seu iPod e a fotografia antiga ficariam para trás.

Duas batidas de coração depois, eles correram, reunindo-se corajosamente no centro do porão. Estavam ficando sem tempo. Aquela era a última — a _única_ — esperança que lhes restara. Jongin segurou sua mão. Seus pais também se seguraram a eles, mantendo-os perto, e ele fez mentalmente a contagem regressiva.

_Quatro segundos. Três, dois, um..._

Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração e esperou.

Nada aconteceu.

Os homens continuavam avançando, surrando a porta pelo lado de fora, fazendo a madeira estremecer, enquanto outros dois, mais esguios e flexíveis, se curvavam e se contorciam para entrar pela janela. Através dos vidros, mais japoneses estavam agachados, seus rifles e pistolas apontados para eles. Não tinham para onde fugir. Estavam encurralados.

A poeira se erguia do chão, partículas visíveis rodopiando contra a luz ao redor deles. Kyungsoo inspirou e exalou pesadamente. Os pulmões se encheram de ar. Denso e poluído, parecendo pesar dentro dele. Ainda com a mão de Jongin na sua, ele fechou os olhos.

E, de novo, nada aconteceu.

O primeiro policial desceu e avançou para a frente. Eles apenas ficaram paralisados no centro do porão, imóveis, como se o mais sutil dos movimentos pudesse botar tudo a perder. E realmente podia. Kyungsoo ouviu um estalo, um clique discreto, e logo o homem estava mirando diretamente nele. Não era Takuya, Yuta ou Kageyama. Não era nenhum rosto que ele conhecia. A ponta do rifle estava apontada para seu peito, o metal pressionando a pele através da camisa.

Kyungsoo piscou. Uma, duas, três vezes.

O rosto do japonês estava contraído em fúria. Os olhos escuros o encaravam, sombrios, e uma das sobrancelhas estava levantada. Totalmente alerta, o dedo curvava-se no gatilho, pronto para atirar ao menor sinal de uma respiração alterada.

No entanto, a pele do homem estava ficando borrada, a silhueta manchada, como se ele estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta e os olhos de Kyungsoo não registrassem o movimento imediatamente. O homem estava parado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava. Era como capturar movimento em uma fotografia.

Em questão de milésimos de segundo, Kyungsoo soltou o ar dos pulmões, o cano do rifle atravessando sua pele quando seu tronco relaxou. O garoto não sentiu nada. Sua visão estava turva, suja, manchada. O rifle parecia tê-lo atravessado, mas ele não sentiu nada. Nenhuma dor, nem mesmo o toque gelado.

O mundo parecia ter parado. Ou, talvez, o tempo apenas estivesse passando mais devagar.

A expressão do homem mudou. A fúria se dissipou e suas sobrancelhas cederam. A cabeça de Kyungsoo latejou com uma pontada de dor e os pelos do seu antebraço se arrepiaram. Olhando para o cenário ao redor, o garoto viu as paredes se moverem e se deformarem, como se o cômodo estivesse sendo sugado. A estante com os livros, a mesa, as caixas, o pequeno armário… Tudo virara uma grande confusão de matéria amorfa.

O policial abriu a boca. Um tiro ressoou em algum lugar. E o mundo desmoronou abaixo de seus pés.

Quando sentiu o calor da mão de Jongin irradiar contra a dele e as costas pressionadas em um piso gélido e azulejado, ele abriu os olhos — Kyungsoo sequer se lembrava de tê-los fechado — e, segundos depois, enquanto sua visão ajustava o foco, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto surpreso de Baekhyun pairando acima dele.

◀◀◀

**EPÍLOGO**

Quando voltou, Kyungsoo tinha novas memórias.

Memórias que pareciam tão distantes e nebulosas quanto o mais confuso dos sonhos. Algumas estavam emaranhadas, como se as imagens estivessem sobrepostas umas às outras. Suas lembranças eram fragmentos dispersos e desorganizados.

Ele ainda se lembrava de sentar com seu pai sobre o tapete do porão em uma tarde nublada de 2014, uma infinidade de ferramentas ao redor deles.

_“Por que você tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria construir uma máquina do tempo?”_

_Ele e seu pai sentados Um Kyungsoo de quinze anos, com um boné azul-escuro e pernas cruzadas, ajeitava os óculos no rosto, observando curiosamente enquanto o homem mais velho pegava um diário e lhe mostrava todas as anotações, esquemas e gráficos sobre viagem no tempo descritos nas folhas._

_“Porque eu já construí,” ele disse, apontando para uma das páginas. “Eu escrevi um diário inteiro com instruções de como construí-la.”_

_Uma fotografia antiga caiu de dentro do caderno. Seus pais não estavam presentes na imagem, mas Do Kwang-hoon, seu bisavô, e também um dos revolucionários da época colonial da Coreia, vestia por baixo do paletó uma camiseta idêntica àquela que seu pai comprara há alguns anos na SPAO._

_Ele ouvira histórias sobre seu bisavô. De como ele escolhera o nome Do Seungho em homenagem a um rebelde da resistência que ele conheceu, e de como seu avô passou o nome adiante quando seu pai nasceu._

_“Pai?” Ele havia perguntado, após segundos de contemplação._

_“O quê?”_

_“O que tinha na mensagem do telégrafo? Aquela primeira que você recebeu.”_

_Ele sorriu, bondoso. Com uma das mãos, ele bagunçou os cabelos do filho._

_“Uma mensagem de despedida de fugitivos da década de 30,” ele disse simplesmente. “Para alguém chamado Jongin.”_

◀◀◀

**Três meses depois**

Luzes neon dançavam sobre os cabelos de Jongin.

Ele ainda parecia o dono do mundo, mesmo que apenas estivesse sentado sobre a máquina do fliperama, balançando as pernas enquanto o rapaz no caixa o encarava com visível desprezo.

Jongin não roubava mais — não depois que surrupiou dez fichas de jogos no mês retrasado —, mas ainda tinha um gosto especial por quebrar as regras e uma habilidade impressionante em conseguir descontos em lojas de roupa. Não havia uma vendedora na cidade que não caísse no seu charme e no seu papo furado.

Uma explosão de rosa, roxo, laranja, azul e amarelo cintilavam ao redor do rapaz. No seu colo, um roteiro de _Hamilton_ descansava sobre as longas pernas cobertas pelas calças jeans. Ele ainda usava suspensórios de vez em quando, o que era uma benção para Kyungsoo, porque ele amava o quanto o namorado ficava bonito e estiloso com eles.

 _Hamilton,_ uma releitura do musical da Broadway escrito por Lin-Manuel Miranda, era sua primeira peça desde que entrara no grupo de teatro da universidade. Kyungsoo finalmente se tornara um universitário também, revisitando sua antiga paixão pela arte, e seus pais, como ele previra, ainda continuavam tão fanáticos em estudar a viagem no tempo quanto antes. Dessa vez, no entanto, eles avaliavam a possibilidade de um deslocamento espaço-temporal para o futuro. De vez em quando, eles ainda recebiam uma mensagem do seu bisavô pelo telégrafo, mantendo-os atualizados sobre as conquistas da resistência.

Quanto mais tempo passava com Jongin, mais descobria sobre os antigos e novos gostos do jovem aspirante a ator. Jongin amava moletons, a cor rosa salmão e os Beatles. Sua música favorita era _All My Loving_ , mesmo Kyungsoo insistindo que _Here Comes The Sun_ era totalmente a sua cara, e ele ainda ficava impressionado com o fato de ela ter sido escrita quase 60 anos atrás. Ele também descobriu que Jongin gostava de dormir com a cabeça em seu peito, receber cafuné e beijar o seu pescoço.

Ele ainda estava aprendendo a gostar de cappuccino, a digitar no teclado do celular e a andar sozinho de metrô. Seu hobby preferido ultimamente era deixar sua marca no mundo — começando com colocar seu nome no topo da lista de recordes dos jogos do fliperama. Aquele ainda era um mundo totalmente novo para Jongin, e ele sentia, a cada nova eufórica experiência, que também o estava redescobrindo junto com ele.

Embora o rapaz estivesse morando em uma casinha no mesmo bairro, desta vez legalmente, pagando aluguel e tudo mais, eles praticamente moravam juntos. Jongin estava sempre lá. Pegando emprestado suas camisetas, desarrumando seus lençóis e deixando seu cheiro no travesseiro.

No seu quarto, uma foto de Kyungsoo, seus pais e Jongin em um fim de semana em Jeju agora estava emoldurado em um lindo porta-retrato na sua mesa de cabeceira.

— Desce daí. — Kyungsoo sorriu para ele, arrancou os papéis da sua mão e deu-lhe tapinhas nas coxas. — Nós vamos ao cinema, lembra? Estão passando Titanic na Semana Cultural.

Jongin desceu. Sua mão instantaneamente procurou a de Kyungsoo, os dedos se entrelaçando de modo natural.

— Três horas vendo você cair de amores pelo Leonardo DiCaprio jovem. Eu mal posso esperar — ele suspirou com falso ar de cansaço, balançando suas mãos juntas entre eles. — Aliás, ele morre, sabia? Eu vi na internet.

Kyungsoo riu do tom indignado do rapaz. Ele havia sussurrado a última parte como se aquela fosse a mais chocante das revelações já feitas.

— Não há nenhuma alma viva no mundo que não saiba disso.

Jongin balançou a cabeça e estalou a língua.

— Eu já odeio a Rose por não ter cedido um espaço para ele.

Os dedos do namorado se apertaram ainda mais ao redor dos de Kyungsoo quando eles saíram do fliperama, sentindo a brisa gelada no rosto e as cores rodopiando nas íris dos olhos um do outro. Eles caminharam pelo calçadão movimentado. A noite era colorida, barulhenta e intensa. Cheia de vida.

Quando pararam em frente à entrada do cinema, Jongin confessou:

— Baekhyun me ensinou uma palavra nova.

Kyungsoo não parecia nada animado.

— O que é dessa vez?

— E aí, _gatinho_ — ele disse, piscando um dos olhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, vou te proibir de falar com ele.

— Por quê? Você não gostou, gatinho?

O garoto soltou sua mão e caminhou para longe, como se quisesse fugir dele. Jongin entrou na brincadeira e seguiu atrás de Kyungsoo, rindo de como ele fingia ignorá-lo e se desvencilhar dos seus toques.

— O que foi? — ele provocou de novo. — Ei, gatinho, volta aqui!

Jongin o abraçou por trás, tentando beijar sua bochecha. O pacto de só beijá-lo quando ninguém estivesse olhando fora a primeira regra que eles quebraram no futuro. Ele colou os lábios na sua orelha, ouvindo-o soltar um guincho. Kyungsoo sentia cócegas ali. Colocando um pouco mais de força nos braços, o garoto se soltou, rindo alto, e depois disparou entre as pessoas, sumindo em algum lugar na calçada.

Kyungsoo, o garoto do futuro. Jongin, alguém que sempre valorizou o presente mais do que qualquer coisa. Era a combinação mais improvável de todas. E, ainda assim, era a união perfeita.

Jongin correu atrás dele, seguindo o som da sua risada. Suas gargalhadas ganharam vida e ecoaram nas ruas iluminadas de Seul. Livres, sem preocupações, sem precisar se esconder ou contar os segundos.

Pela primeira vez, eles tinham tempo de sobra nas mãos.

..-. .. --  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — PASTA: [Lugares, objetos e inspirações](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1_b2eY49riiFF4ucZef5OkfJJPNhh7pLY?usp=sharing)  
> — PLAYLIST: [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jMK8Q7Gkx7cf7z2BXwuWj?si=m_0eeEnvRqu2pj1cqyp96A)


End file.
